Faraway
by Aesculap
Summary: Eine Vision führ Sam und Dean ins Hinterland, wo sie nicht nur auf eine neue Verbündete, sondern auch einen ungewöhnlichen Job stoßen. Anfang/Mitte Season 2; Hurt!Dean, Limp!Sam
1. Hunt

**Disclaimer:**

Ich war noch nie in den USA und plane das auch in nächster Zukunft nicht. Falls ich also irgendwo Geschäfte falsch benenne, oder es in Montana niemals schneit, sorry an alle...

Natürlich gehört mir weder Dean noch Sam noch John, aber ich hab sie mir trotzdem ein wenig zum Spielen ausgeborgt ;)

Ich weiß nicht, wie häufig ich die Geschichte updaten werde, ich arbeite, habe zwei kleine Kinder und ende Frühling steht auch noch eine Übersiedelung an... Mal sehen, ob ich's 2 wöchentlich schaffen werde, aber versprechen kann ich nichts :)

Wen es interessiert, wo die Geschichte genau spielt, kann einen Blick auf Google Maps werfen und der Titel kommt von Apocalyptica's Faraway (Links gibt es in meinem Profil)

* * *

"Dean?" Sam kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen und versuchte die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen. "Kommst du?" Als er nach einigen Sekunden noch immer keine Antwort erhielt, seufzte der jüngere der beiden Winchesters und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in das Haus hinein. Draußen schüttete es in Strömen und der eisige Wind lies die gefühlte Temperatur deutlich unter den Gefrierpunkt sinken. Sam wollte einfach nur mehr in ein warmes Bett. Vielleicht vorher noch eine heiße Dusche... Eigentlich war hier alles erledigt. Diese alte Bruchbude außerhalb von... von... außerhalb des Kaffs, das kaum mehr als eine Ansammlung halb verfallener Häuser war, nicht mal ein Motel hatte und dessen Name er vergessen hatte... diese Bretterbude hatte einem Vampirpärchen als temporärer Unterschlupf gedient. Die beiden waren vernichtet und eigentlich konnten sich die Winchesters wieder verziehen, eigentlich... Aber wo blieb Dean?

Die beiden Brüder hatten den Kampf gut überstanden. Sam hatte zwar einen Sessel an den Kopf bekommen, aber außer einer Wunde, die schon zu bluten aufgehört hatte und einem leichtem Schwindelgefühl, dass inzwischen wieder im Abklingen war, war zum Glück nichts passiert. Es nervte ihn viel mehr, dass er sich den Knöchel verstaucht hatte und jetzt nur mehr unter Schmerzen humpeln konnte. Nichts Schlimmes, da war sich Sam sicher, aber genug, dass Deans Beschützerinstinkt geweckt wurde und er seinen jüngeren Bruder schon mal vor zum Wagen geschickt hatte.

Dean wollte eigentlich nur mehr ihre Sachen zusammen sammeln... vielleicht hatten sie einen Vampir übersehen? Vielleicht war ihm Dean in die Falle gegangen. Vielleicht brauchte sein Bruder Hilfe? Trotzdem oder gerade deswegen zwang sich Sam zur Ruhe. Er blieb stehen und lauschte. Es hatte keinen Sinn, wenn sich Sam auch überrumpeln lies... Da! Ein Geräusch! Sam zog sein Messer und verfluchte die Tatsache, dass alle anderen Waffen bei Dean waren. Schritte! Für einen Vampir auf der Jagd ganz schön laut...

"HATSCHI!!" Ein Niesen mit der Lautstärke eines Pistolenschusses hallte durch die Nacht, gefolgt von einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen. Dean! Über Sams Gesicht huschte ein erleichtertes Lächeln und dann kam auch schon der Ältere der beiden um die Ecke. Über einer Schulter hatte er die Sporttasche mit ihren Sachen geworfen, mit der anderen Hand hielt er sich seine offensichtlich schmerzende Seite. Als Dean seinen jüngeren Bruder bemerkte, straffte er sofort seine Gestalt, packte die Tasche fester und fragte: "Sam, was machst du noch hier? Du solltest doch beim Wagen warten." Der jüngere Jäger zuckte erst mit den Schulter, antwortete dann aber doch ehrlich: "Ich hab mich gewundert, wo du bleibst und mir gedacht, du brauchst vielleicht Hilfe..." Aber Dean wiegelte sofort ab: "Wobei denn? Schau lieber, dass du in den Impala kommst. Ich bin froh, wenn wir hier abhaun können und so lahm, wie du zur Zeit unterwegs bist, brauchst du..." "Ok, ok!" Sam unterbrach seinen Bruder, bevor der noch richtig in Fahrt kommen konnte. "Du hast ja recht. Laß uns von hier verschwinden." Während Sam hinter dem älteren Jäger her humpelte, hatte er ein wachsames Auge auf ihn.

Das Wetter draußen hatte sich leider nicht zum Besseren gewendet. Es war noch immer bitter kalt und jetzt, wo das Adrenalin des Kampfes verschwunden war, merkte Sam, daß seine Kleidung durchnäßt war und er ein Zittern kaum unterdrücken konnte. Zum Glück gab es im Wagen Gewand zum Wechseln... Dean hatte inzwischen die Tasche im geräumigen Kofferraum verschwinden lassen und war ebenfalls dabei, vorsichtig einzusteigen. Die Art, wie er sich bewegte, verhärtete Sams Verdacht und als sich die beiden Männer im Wagen umzogen, konnte er an Deans linker Seite einen Bluterguss erkennen, der sich über die vier letzten Rippen erstreckte. Typisch Dean. Einer der Vampire hatte seinem älteren Bruder einen Tritt gegeben, der ihn nicht nur quer durch den Raum, sondern auch direkt durch die morsche Wand ins Nebenzimmer fliegen ließ. Natürlich hatte Dean behauptet, alles wäre in Ordnung und ihm ginge es gut.

"Mann, das sieht übel aus..." Sam deutete auf die dunkel verfärbte Stelle, als sich sein Bruder gerade ein frisches T-Shirt über den Kopf zog.

"Hm...?" war die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt.

"Deine Rippen..." Präzisierte Sam seine Aussage mit einem leicht genervten Unterton.

"Ach so..." Für Dean war das Thema anscheinend beendet, denn er richtete sein Shirt und schlüpfte dann vorsichtig in ein frisches Flanellhemd.

"Nicht daß du dir etwas gebrochen hast..." Versuchte es Sam erneut.

Dean drehte den Zündschlüssel und sagte während der Wagen ansprang: "Sam, das ist nur ein blauer Fleck. Hör auf mich zu bemuttern, sondern zieh dir lieber trockene Sachen an, sonst erkältest du dich auch noch. Ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn du mit deinem ständigen Gehuste Bon unterbrichst." Klar. Dean musste ja wieder einen Witz aus allem machen, das ihm am Herzen lag.

Sam rollte mit den Augen, kam aber Deans Aufforderung nach. Er hatte ja recht. Obwohl der jüngere Winchester bezweifelte, dass sein Niesen laut genug sein könnte, um die grölende Stimme des Leadsängers von ACDC zu übertönen (zumal Dean nur zwei Lautstärken beim Autoradio benutzte: "Laut" und "extrem Laut"), begann er sich ebenfalls langsam umzuziehen.

Fünf Minuten später kam endlich warme Luft aus dem Gebläse und Sam hatte es geschafft, trotz der Enge im Wagen seine lange Gestalt nicht nur in ein neues T-Shirt zu hüllen, sondern auch einen frischen Hoodie überzuziehen. Dean stoppte den Impala am Strassenrand und drehte die Innenbeleuchtung an, gerade, als Sam den Zippverschluß zuzog. "Sam..." mehr brauchte der Ältere der beiden gar nicht sagen. Sein Bruder wußte auch so sofort, was als nächstes kam. Er öffnete das Handschuhfach und holte die Box mit den Erste Hilfe Sachen heraus, um sie an Dean weiter zureichen und drehte sich dann so, daß der einen guten Blick auf die Wunde auf Sams Stirn werfen konnte. Natürlich hatte er recht, es mußte Nichts genäht werden und bis auf etwas Wundgel konnten die Brüder nichts machen, um die Heilung zu beschleunigen. Auch Sams linker Knöchel war nur verstaucht. Morgen und vielleicht auch noch Übermorgen würde er den dumpfen Schmerz bei jedem Schritt spüren, aber zur Zeit gab es sowieso keinen Grund zu Fuß gehen.

Dean griff zum Schlüssel, um den Wagen an zu lassen, aber Sam war schneller. Bevor sein Bruder reagieren konnte, hatte der jüngere Winchester den Schlüsselbund auch schon in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden lassen, was Dean mit einem entgeisterten "He, Alter! Was soll der Scheiß?" kommentierte.

"Jetzt bist du dran."

"Mann, ernsthaft, gib mir die verdammten Schlüssel wieder."

"Dean. Hoch mit dem Shirt."

"Ehrlich Sammy, ich kann deiner freundlichen Einladung kaum widerstehen, aber du bist nicht ganz mein Typ."

"Dean, verdammt, laß mich deine Rippen untersuchen!" Mit diesen Worten packte er das T-Shirt seines Bruders und zog es hoch, soweit das ging. Dean zuckte schmerzerfüllt zusammen, als der Jüngere der beiden dabei an der verletzten Stelle an kam. Behutsam untersuchte Sam jede Rippe und erkannte nur an Deans angespannten Kiefermuskeln, dass er seinem Bruder trotz aller Vorsicht Schmerzen zufügte. Er murmelte eine Entschuldigung und setzte sich wieder richtig auf seinen Platz. "Wahrscheinlich nichts gebrochen, aber sicher geprellt", fasste er das Ergebnis zusammen. "Danke, Dr. House..." grummelte Dean. Aber als Sam ihm die Schlüssel wieder reichte, Dean endlich losfahren und auch das Radio aufdrehen konnte, besserte sich seine Laune deutlich.

Eine Viertelstunde später konnten sie die alte Schotterstrasse endlich verlassen und der Impala bog auf Highway 200 ab. Dean beschleunigte allerdings zu Sams Überraschung nicht, sondern deutete mit dem Kopf auf den Rücksitz. "Kannst du mal den Plastiksack hervor holen?" Sein Bruder griff mit einem seiner langen Arme nach hinten und beförderte ohne Probleme eine 7/11-Einkaufstasche auf seinen Schoss, die Dean wohl nur erreicht hätte, wenn er halb auf die Rückbank gekrochen wäre. "Mann, Sam", lachte Dean, als er dann allerdings den fragenden Blick seines Bruders sah, schüttelte er nur grinsend den Kopf. "Pack einfach aus, ok?" Sam zuckte mit den Schultern und griff beherzt in den Sack. Er zog einen braunen Becher hervor und versuchte in der Finsternis die Beschriftung zu entziffern: "Mousse au choccolat? Extra... Extra Schokolade mit... Dunkler Schokosauce..." Sam verzog angewidert das Gesicht: "Mann, wenn du DAS iss, muss ich dich mit einer Schokovergiftung in der nächsten Notaufname abliefern!" "Sammy, laber nicht, gib her!" Der jüngere Winchester kam der Aufforderung grinsend nach. Es war ungesund, sich zwischen Dean und sein Essen zu stellen. Und wenn es dabei um Schokolade ging, dann umso mehr. Sam griff nochmals in den Sack und holte einen weiteren Becher hervor. Da der allerdings hell war, konnte er die Schrift viel leichter entziffern. "Mousse au Choccolat aus weißer Schokolade mit Karamellsauce?!" Sam warf seinem Bruder einen begeisterten Blick zu. "Danke, wann hast du denn das besorgt?" Dean antwortete mit einem breiten Grinsen, während er einhändig versuchte, seinen Deckel zu entfernen. "Du brauchst eben ewig im Bad..."

"Jetzt fehlen eigentlich nur mehr Löffel."

"Schau im Sack nach..."

Sam tat wie geheißen und beförderte zwei kleine Plastik-Eislöffel zu tage. "Cool."

Ein triumphierendes Grinsen breitete sich auf Deans Gesicht aus. "Gib's ruhig zu, ich bin unglaublich." Lachend machten sich die Brüder über die Nachspeise her.

"Wie sieht unser weiterer Plan aus?" Fragte Sam und versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Die Uhr am Armaturenbrett des Impalas zeigte kurz nach 1 Uhr Nachts an, als Dean seinen leeren Becher wieder in den Plastiksack steckte und langsam beschleunigte. Als sein Bruder nicht sofort antwortete, präzisierte der Jüngere der beiden: "Übernachten wir im nächsten Motel?" Aber Dean schüttelte den Kopf. "Noch 200 Meilen bis zu gratis Zimmerservice. Ich bleib vorher sicher nicht stehen!" Ein Bekannter ihres Vaters hatte in besagter Entfernung ein Hotel und nachdem die Winchesters dort vor Jahren einen mächtigen Poltergeist (ok, vielleicht nicht mächtig, aber mächtig lästig) vertrieben hatten, konnten sie immer wenn sie in der Nähe waren einige Tage kostenlos bleiben. Sam seufzte. Er verstand seinen Bruder ja, aber auf noch eine Nachtfahrt im Wagen mit steifen Muskeln nach dem Aufwachen, konnte er eigentlich verzichten. "Versuch zu schlafen, Sam. Ich weck dich, wenn wir da sind."

Leider war an Schlaf nicht zu denken. Das war Sam spätestens dann klar, als ihn Deans Niesen zum dritten Mal wieder wach riss. Er warf seinem Bruder einen Seitenblick zu. Während er selbst zum Glück nicht allzu anfällig für Erkältungskrankheiten war, brauchte Dean ein Schnupfenopfer nur durchs Autofenster anzusehen und hatte schon eine Triefnase. Sam erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an den letzten Winter, in dem sein Bruder dank einer Lungenentzündung ganze drei Wochen das Bett hüten musste. Die ersten beiden Wochen waren richtig angenehm gewesen, da Dean durch das hohe Fieber die meiste Zeit geschlafen hatte, aber diese ruhige Zeit wurde durch die letzten Tage wett gemacht... Sam rollte bei der Erinnerung mit den Augen. Ein weiteres Niesen, gefolgt von einem schmerzerfüllten Schnaufen holte ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Er konnte ein Grinsen nur schwer unterdrücken, als er seinem Bruder einen Blick zu warf, das ihm aber wieder gefror, wie er mit ansehen musste, wie Dean seine Nase am Ärmel seines Hemdes abwischte - und das offensichtlich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie Sam angeekelt feststellte. Natürlich gab es im Handschuhfach keine Taschentücher. Als Sam die Erste Hilfe Sachen dort herausgeholt hatte, hätten sie ihm auffallen müssen. Zum Glück bemerkte der jüngere Winchester etwas anderes: sie fuhren gerade durch eine kleine Stadt...

"Dean! Bleib sofort stehen!"

Der Ältere der beiden warf seinem Bruder einen teils besorgten, teils verwirrten Blick zu. "Was ist los, Sam? Eine Vision?"

"Halt einfach an!"

Sein Bruder klang sehr bestimmt und so drosselte Dean dann doch die Geschwindigkeit und hielt am Strassenrand an. Er wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, um Sam auszufragen, als der auch schon den Wagen mit einer Geschwindigkeit verlassen hatte, als ob gleich eine ganze Horde Vampire gleichzeitig an ihm saugen wollten. Dean duckte sich ein wenig, um auf der Beifahrerseite durch die Fenster sehen zu können und stellte fest, dass sein seltsamer Bruder trotz angeknacksten Knöchels offensichtlich nicht schnell genug den 24-Stunden-Shop einer Tankstelle betreten konnte. "Er hätte ruhig sagen können, dass er mal pinkeln muss..." grummelte Dean und drehte das Radio lauter.

Keine fünf Minuten später trat Sam wieder hinaus in die eisige Nacht und humpelte zum Wagen. Bis auf den Bass, der aus dem Impala drang und davon zeugte, dass sein Bruder die kurze Pause auf seine Art genutzt hatte, war es auf der Strasse totenstill. Der gelangweilte Teenager, der einzige Angestellte um die Zeit im Laden, hätte ihn wahrscheinlich nicht entgeisterter angesehn, wenn Sam ihm statt zu bezahlen einfach Deans Schrotflinte unter die Nase gehalten hätte. Dieses Kaff WIRKTE offensichtlich nicht nur verschlafen... Egal, er hatte was er wollte und so wappnete sich der jüngere Winchester gegen den unmittelbar bevorstehenden Angriff gegen seine Ohren und öffnete die Beifahrertüre. Dean war anscheinend noch immer voll im Schokoladehoch, denn wenige Augenblicke später, Sam hatte noch nicht mal die Wagentüre wieder geschlossen, drang die Musik nur mehr in Zimmerlautstärke durch das Auto.

"Und?" Dean drehte sich neugierig und erwartungsvoll zu seinem Brude. "Alles erledigt?"

Sam nickte und zog eine kleine Packung mit 10 Taschentüchern aus dem Sack seiner Jacke. In dem Laden hatten sie beinahe einen Dollar für so eine kleine Packung verlangt. "Du weisst, was das für Dinger sind und wie man sie benutzt?"

Der Ältere der beiden rollte mit den Augen. "Geht das schon wieder los..."

"Diese Packung steckst du dir ein und die," er holte eine weitere aus seiner Tasche, "die leg dir irgendwo griffbereit hin. Und ich schwöre dir, wenn ich noch ein einziges Mal sehe, wie du in deinen Ärmel rotzt, dann benutze ich _das _hier als Nasentropfen!" Sam zog eine Tube Sekundenkleber aus seinem Sack und lies keinen Zweifel daran, wie ernst es ihm mit dieser Drohung war. Dean war noch seine letzte Begegnung mit einer solchen Tube lebhaft in Erinnerung - und auch der Kampf die mit Sekundenkleber an seiner Hand festgemachte Bierflasche wieder ab zu bekommen. Also verzog er sein Gesicht zu einem gequälten Grinsen und nickte.


	2. Vision

50 Meilen später war Sam dann doch eingeschlafen. Dean beobachtete seinen Bruder immer wieder. Die Straße war zwar schnurgerade und verlassen, aber Dean spürte, wie seine Augen vor Müdigkeit brannten und nach dem Vorfall im Vampir-Unterschlupf traute er seinen Reflexen heute nicht so ganz, deshalb warf er dem jüngeren Winchester immer nur kurze Blicke zu. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er es nicht verhindern hatte können. Er hatte praktisch neben Sam gestanden, als der dem Sessel nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Er hatte es kommen sehen, aber er war nicht schnell genug gewesen, um seinen jüngeren Bruder weg zu stoßen. Zum Glück war es dieses Mal nur so etwas Ungefährliches wie ein Stuhl und die daraus resultierende Verletzung kaum mehr als ein Kratzer. Aber was, wenn es das nächste Mal nicht so gimpflich ausging? Wie konnte Dean ein nächstes Mal verhindern? Warum war er wie gelähmt gewesen, hatte den Flug des Sessels fasziniert beobachtet, obwohl er wusste, daß sein Bruder getroffen werden würde? "Wenn Dad noch am Leben wäre." dachte Dean. Er war sich sicher, wenn John sein Leben nicht für das seinige eingetauscht hätte, wäre Sam nichts passiert. _Dad wäre schnell genug gewesen. Dad hätte es verhindert..._

Der ältere Winchester versucht ein Niesen zu unterdrücken. Seine Nase war inzwischen total zu und er wollte Sam weder aufwecken, noch erneut das Gefühl haben, seine Trommelfelle durch die Ohren nach draußen zu blasen. Er fuhr einige Sekunden hochkonzentriert, bis das Kitzeln in seiner Nase nachließ und warf seinem Bruder dann wieder einen kurzen Blick zu. Sam hatte die Augen fest zugekniffen und massierte mit einer Faust seine Stirn. Sein Atem kam in Stößen und Dean wußte sofort, was das hieß. Er fuhr an den unbeleuchteten Straßenrand, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, den Impala nicht in den Graben zu setzen, und berührte seinen jüngeren Bruder dann behutsam an der Schulter. "Sam?" Als der nicht darauf reagierte, drehte sich Dean so weit zur Rückbank, wie es seine angeknacksten Rippen zuliesen und fischte den Plastiksack mit deutlich mehr Geschnaufe und Schwierigkeiten, als sein Bruder das letzte Mal hatte, hervor. Er war sich noch immer nicht sicher, wie er sich verhalten sollte, wenn Sam eine seiner Visionen in Form eines Traumes hatte. Wenn sein Bruder nicht schlief, konnte Dean sowieso nichts machen. Sam war für die Dauer die Vision völlig weggetreten und brauchte auch danach meist noch eine Weile, um sich von den Kopfschmerzen zu erholen. Wenn er aber träumte, traute sich Dean nie, ihn einfach aufzuwecken. Allerdings tat es dem älteren Winchester in der Seele weh, wenn er zusehen musste, wie sein Bruder litt, obwohl er eventuell etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Aber was würde passieren, wenn er Sam aus so einem Visions-Alptraum riß? Kam die Vision dann nochmals? Das würde dem jüngeren Winchester zwei Mal Schmerzen zufügen. Auch nicht gerade das, was Dean wollte... Inzwischen hatte er den Sack endlich erwischt, kramte daraus eine Flasche Mineralwasser hervor und ließ sich dann mit einem Stöhnen vorsichtig wieder auf den Fahrersitz sinken. Verdammte Vampire...

Tausende Nadeln, manche eisig kalt, manche glühend heiß, bohrten sich noch immer durch Sams Stirn, als er es endlich schaffte, aus dem Traum zu erwachen. Der Traum an sich war ja nicht so schlimm gewesen, aber auf die Kopfschmerzen konnte er getrost verzichten. "Dean...?" Sam war sich gar nicht bewußt, daß er etwas gesagt hatte, aber da außer ihm nur sein älterer Bruder im Wagen war und der wohl kaum Selbstgespräche führte... Wobei... Sam konnte weder das vertraute Brummen des Motors hören, noch eine Bewegung spüren. Waren sie vielleicht gar nicht mehr im Wagen? Er war in einem Haus gewesen... in einem Zimmer mit Pakettboden... Oder...?

"Sam?"

Das war eindeutig Deans Stimme und er glaubte auch eine Berührung an der Schulter zu spüren.

"Sam, alles ok?"

Noch bevor der jüngere Winchester die Augen öffnen konnte, war im klar, daß er doch im Impala saß. Sein Genick und die Schultern taten weh von der unnatürlichen Haltung, er konnte seine Beine kaum bewegen, weil er im Schlafen ein wenig vorgerutscht war und jetzt seine Knie schmerzhaft gegen das Handschuhfach drückten und sein Hintern war auch noch nicht wieder aufgewacht. Mit einem Stöhnen setzte sich Sam auf und drehte den Kopf zu Dean, der schon mit einer Flasche Mineralwasser darauf wartete, daß sein kleiner Bruder wieder ansprechbar war.

"Hier, trink einen Schluck." Sam nahm die Flasche dankbar und trank in großen Zügen die Hälfte aus, bevor er absetzte und tief druchatmete.

"Ein Alptraum?" Er konnte Deans Sorge deutlich spüren, obwohl sein Bruder so kurz angebunden war, um möglichst keine Emotionen in die Frage miteinfließen zu lassen.

"Nein..." Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Eine Vision... aber nichts Schlimmes... Es ist niemand gestorben." Er versuchte eine angenehme Position im Sitz zu finden und als ihm das nicht gelang, warf er einen Blick nach draußen. Es regnete inzwischen nicht mehr, dafür fiehlen dicke Flocken Schnee und soweit sein Auge reichte, war der Boden angezuckert. Trotzdem entschied sich der jüngere der Beiden dazu, aus zu steigen. Er brauchte Frischluft. Und sein Hinterteil eine kurze Auszeit. Sam öffnete die Türe und sofort schlug ihm eisige Kälte entgegen. Er ging ein paar Schritte und blieb neben der Motorhaube stehen. Hier war die Wärme, die der Impala ausstrahlte am Größten und es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, dann war Dean an seiner Seite. Er setzte sich ein wenig auf die Motorhaube und wartete darauf, daß Sam zu erzählen begann.

"Wir waren in einem Haus. Draußen lag Schnee... Es war Nacht. Und rings herum war es dunkel..."

"Keine Lichter von anderen Häusern?"

"Nein, nicht mal eine Straßenbeleuchtung. Ich habe das Gefühl, daß Haus ist irgendwo weit draußen."

"Ok, und was ist in dem Haus passiert? Du hast gesagt 'wir', nur wir beide, oder war da sonst noch wer?"

Sam runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich genau zu erinnern. "Ja... da war noch wer, aber ich habe die Person nicht gesehen. Nur ihren Schatten. Sie stand hinter uns. Der Besitzer, glaube ich... Und da war ein Geist. Ein weiblicher Geist. Sie hat einfach nur mit uns gesprochen..."

"Was hat sie gesagt?"

Der jüngere Bruder schüttelte den Kopf. "Das weiß ich nicht. Ich konnte sie nicht hören. Ich hörte die ganze Zeit das Lachen eines Mannes. Kein fröhliches, sondern..." Sam spürte, wie es ihm bei der Erinnerung an das Geräusch kalt den Rücken hinunter lief.

Dean bemerkte das Schaudern seines Bruders und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Ein Geist, der friedlich mit ihnen sprach war eine Seltenheit. Und das ominöse Lachen hatte seinem Bruder offensichtlich Angst eingejagt... Sams Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Der Geist war jung... ein Teenager, vielleicht auch schon 20, aber sicher nicht älter. Sie war seltsam gekleidet... ein wenig gothic angehaucht. Und sie wirkte verägert und auch ängstlich." Die Blicke der beiden Winchesters trafen sich und der Jüngere zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das war's, mehr weiß ich nicht."

"Findest du das Haus?"

"Nein, ich habe keine Adresse erkennen können."

"Aber du hast gesagt es lag Schnee. Es hat erst vor wenigen Meilen zu schneien begonnen, vielleicht können wir das Gebiet eingrenzen." Dean deutete auf den Wagen. "Setzen wir uns wieder ins Auto, du kannst ja mal googeln, ob es hier irgendwo ein einsames Häußchen gibt, auf das deine Beschreibung paßt." Der Ältere der beiden konnte ein Zittern kaum mehr unterdrücken. Es war verdammt kalt hier draußen und er wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder hinein in die Wärme seines geliebten Wagens.

Wenige Minuten später hatte Sam festgestellt, daß sie zu weit draußen waren um einen Zugang zum Internet zu bekommen (alles andere hätte ihn auch gewundert) und so fuhren sie mit wachsamen Augen durch die Schneelandschaft. Es gab ab und zu Feldwege und Schotterstraßen, die irgendwo in den Feldern verschwanden, aber Nichts kam Sam bekannt vor. Dann fuhren sie durch eine kleine Stadt, Jordan, und plötzlich hatte Sam so ein Gefühl... Er konnte es nicht näher beschreiben, es war nichts, worauf er seinen Finger legen konnte... Aber nachdem sie sowieso nicht wußten, wo sie hin fahren mußten, konnte ein Abstecher ja nicht schaden. "Dean, warte... diese Straße... 'Hell Creek Road'"

Dem Älteren der beiden war der Zweifel in Sams Stimme nicht entgangen. "Alter, bist du dir sicher?"

Die einzige Antwort, die er bekam, war ein beherztes Schulterzucken. Dean bog in besagte Straße ein und murmelte vor sich hin: "Das klingt ja schon so verdammt einladend..."

Nachdem sie der Straße mit dem klingenden Namen keine zehn Minuten gefolgt waren, deutete Sam plötzlich nach rechts. "Hier, bieg ab." Dean kam der Aufforderung nach und schon bald folgten sie einer kleinen Straße, die sie an riesigen Feldern vorbeiführte, die jetzt mit einer immer dicker werdenden Schneeschicht bedeckt waren. Noch ein Mal bogen sie auf eine andere Straße ab und folgten ihr langsam für wenige Minuten. Gerade als Dean wieder umkehren wollte, deutete Sam auf einen Feldweg, der rechts von der Straße noch tiefer in die Pampas führte. "Ich glaube, wir müssen da lang..."

"Weisst du, was dieser Trampelpfad mit meinem armen Baby machen würde?" Dean beäugte den Weg vor ihm skeptisch. Durch den Schnee konnte er nicht genau erkennen, in welchem Zustand der Untergrund tatsächlich war, aber er hatte keine Lust, irgendein Risiko einzugehen. "Dann bau das nächste Mal, wenn wir bei Bobby sind, endlich Allrad ein." Der letzte Kommentar seines Bruders lies Deans Augenbrauen nach oben schnellen, bevor er Sam zweifelnd anblickte. Aber Dean konnte keinen Hinweis entdecken, dass sein Gegenüber einen Witz machen wollte. Ungläubig schüttelte der ältere Winchester den Kopf. "Sammy, du hast wirklich weniger Ahnung von Autos als ich vom Stricken..." Noch immer kopfschüttelnd setzte er den Wagen wieder in Gang und lies sein geliebtes Gefährt so vorsichtig wie möglich und nur im Schritttempo den zweifelhaften Weg entlang rollen. Somit sah er nicht, wie ein triumphierendes Grinsen für einen Moment die Lippen seines Bruders unspielte.

Eine Viertelstunde später tauchte im Finsteren auf der rechten Seite des Weges ein Haus auf. Auch wenn es zu dunkel war um viel zu erkennen, Sam war sich sicher, dass das das Gebäude aus seiner Vision war. Dean war nicht entgangen, wie angestrengt sein Bruder versuchte, die Finsternis mit seinem Blick zu durchdringen.

"Und?"

"Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Aber ich glaube schon..."

Dean griff hinter sich und holte seine Jacke und eine Haube hervor. "Dann steigen wir mal aus. Ich geh das Gebüsch giesen und du schaust dir das Haus genauer an."

Dean war ein paar Schritte vom Wagen entfernt hinter dem hüfthohen Gestrüpp angekommen und hatte gerade seine Hose geöffnet, als plötzlich das Licht anging. Ein Scheinwerfer zeigte genau auf den Impala und blendete Sam so, dass der seine Augen mit der Hand abschirmen musste. Als er wieder vorsichtig in das Licht blinzelte, stand die Eingangstüre des Hauses offen und der jüngere Winchester sah die Siluette einer Frau im Gegenlicht. Eine Hand verschwand irgendwo hinter dem Türrahmen, die andere war in die Hüften gestämmt und sie fragte in beinahe befehlenden Tonfall: "Wer seid ihr und was macht ihr auf meinem Grund?"


	3. Hope

Als das Rumpeln des Motors die Frau aus dem Schlaf geholt hatte, war ihr sofort klar, dass sie Besuch bekommen würde. Hier verirrten sich nur diejenigen her, die auch wirklich her wollten. Allerdings erwartete sie heute niemanden - vorallem nicht um die Zeit. Aber man konnte ja nie wissen, vielleicht handelte es sich hier um einen Notfall. Also stand sie seufzend auf und öffnete schlecht gelaunt die Türe. Das Bild, das sich ihr bot, hatte sie nicht erwartet. Auf der Strasse vor dem Haus stand eine alte Karre Marke Benzinfresser, ein Mann wollte sich anscheinend hinter ihren Hagebutten erleichtern und ein weiterer war gerade dabei, hinkend den Zaun abzugehen, der das Haus und den unmittelbaren Garten umgab. Die Beiden fühlten sich offensichtlich ertappt. Der hinter dem Gesträuch zog sich hektisch wieder an, währen der zweite zur Gartentüre kam. Er war groß und seine Haare hatten wohl schon länger keinen Friseur und auch keine richtige Frisur gesehen. Aber sein Gesicht war ehrlich und trotz seiner beachtlichen Grösse, hatte er irgendetwas an ihm, dass den jungen Mann harmlos erscheinen lies und Mutterinstinke in ihr weckte. Als der zweite Mann ebenfalls ins Licht trat, kam er ihr seltsam bekannt vor.

"Mein Name ist Thomas Baker und das ist mein Bruder Colin. Wir haben uns anscheinend verfahren...", sagte Sam und versuchte so überzeugend zu wirken, wie ihm es um diese Uhrzeit möglich war. Als Dean die Namen hörte, die sein Bruder nannte, konnte er nur die Lippen zu einem Strich zusammen pressen, um ein Stöhnen zu verhindern. Er nahm sich vor, Sam in Zukunft nach Mitternacht nicht mehr das Improvisieren zu überlassen. Hoffentlich hatte diese Frau keine Ahnung von Doctor Who... Außerdem, wie kam Sam auf die Idee, ihn mit Colin Baker zu vergleichen? Er war weder klein noch dicklich! Eine lange Pause folgte und je mehr Sekunden verstrichen, umso deutlicher wurde es, dass sie ihnen nicht glaubte. Sam warf seinem Bruder einen Blick zu und der verstand sofort, dass er übernehmen sollte.

Als der Grosse ihre angeblichen Namen nannte, brauchte sie eine Sekunde, bis sie wusste, was sie an der Geschichte störte. Natürlich konnte es sein, dass Mutter und Vater Baker es lustig gefunden hatten, ihre Söhne Tom und Colin zu nennen, aber... Sie beschloss einfach ab zu warten. Mal sehen, was passiert, wenn die beiden nervös würden. Als der Kleinere näher trat und zu sprechen begann, verstärkte sich das Gefühl, dass sie ihn von irgendwo kannte...

Dean legte seinem Bruder die Hand auf die Schulte und setzte sein bestes Flirt-Lächeln auf. "Wir sind auf der Suche nach einem Bed&Breakfast...", sagte der ältere Winchester, während er einige Schritte auf die Frau zu machte. Dean hatte den Satz noch nicht beendet, als plötzlich der Doppellauf einer Schrotflinte auf seine Brust gerichtet war und die Frau in einem Tonfall, der ihn an seinen Vater denken lies, die Wahrheit einforderte: "Hört auf mit dem Scheiss, Leute! Sagt, was ihr wirklich wollt, oder schleicht euch, bevor ich's mir anders überlege und meinen Besitz verteidige!"

Dean warf seinem Bruder einen fragenden Blick zu. Die Wahrheit war wohl keine Option, aber Sam hatte sie in dem Haus gesehen, wie waren sie da rein gekommen? Sam war bleich geworden, verzog sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen und kniff die Augen zusammen. Eine weitere Vision. "Sam?" Als dem jüngeren Winchester die Beine versagten, hielten ihn vier Arme fest und als er in das Haus hinein getragen wurde, nahm er schon nichts mehr von seiner Umwelt war.

Der Kollaps des Langen kam für sie ein wenig überraschend, als sein Bruder allerdings besorgt den richtigen Namen des jungen Mannes aussprach, ging ihr gleich eine ganze Weihnachtsbeleuchtung auf. Sam. Und Dean. Winchester. Genau! Ihr Vater war vor Jahren einmal bei ihr gelandet, an ihn erinnerte sie der kleinere der beiden. Und er hatte bei einer Tasse Tee (mit Rum. Eigentlich eher Rum mit Tee...) nach getaner Arbeit von seinen Söhnen erzählt. Ein Grinsen huschte über ihre Lippen und sie bugsierte Dean, der Sams Oberkörper trug, ins Wohnzimmer zur großen Couch. Gemeinsam legten sie ihre menschliche Fracht vorsichtig ab und während die Frau aus der Küche einen nassen Lappen holte, ließ sie die Brüder nicht aus den Augen.

Dean war besorgt. Manchmal waren die Schmerzen während einer Vision stark genug, daß Sam kollabierte. Aber das kam zum Glück nur sehr selten vor und meist dauerte es dann auch nicht lange, bis er seinen kleinen Bruder wieder mit Fragen belästigen konnte. Dennoch war jedes Mal die Angst mit dabei, daß es jetzt anders ein konnte. Daß Sam gar nicht mehr aufwachen oder an einer Gehirnblutung sterben konnte. Der ältere Winchester zwang sich zur Ruhe. Die namenlose Gastgeberin drückte ihm ein feuchtes Geschirrtuch in die Hand und fragte mit sanfter Stimme: "Sam hat sowas öfters?"

Dean beugte sich über seinen Bruder, sodaß sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, und legte ihm das kühle Tuch auf die Stirn. "Ja. Migräne. Es vergeht zum Glück gleich wieder."

Ein Gefühl sagte ihr, daß das nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Normalerweise konnte sie sich auf ihre Menschenkenntnis verlassen, also versuchte sie einen Bluff: "Dean, ich weiß, wer ihr beide seid. Und ich weiß auch, daß das keine _Migräne _ist."

Der Kopf des älteren Winchesters ruckte hoch und er warf ihr einen erstaunten Blick zu. "Woher...?" Ihm war erst klar, daß er die Frage laut ausgesprochen hatte, also sie darauf antwortete: "John... Ich habe ihm ein paar Jobs vermittelt." Dean blickte sie noch immer überrascht an, als die Frau aufstand und zu einem großen Schrank ging, der lauter kleine, quadratische Laden hatte und aus einer ein winziges, braunes Gläschen hervor holte. Als sie ihm das Glasfläschchen in die Hand drückte, warf Dean einen Blick auf die Beschriftung. Neben dem schwarzen X für gesundheitsschädlich war nur die chemische Formel _(NH4)2CO3_ handschriftlich notiert. Dean war zwar kein Musterschüler gewesen, aber daß NH3 für Ammonik stand und die Kennzeichnung 'gesundheitsschädlich' ebenfalls nichts Gutes versprach, wußte er. "Was ist das für ein Zeug?" die Frage kam etwas schärfer heraus, als geplant, aber die Frau schien daran keinen Anstoß zu nehmen, denn sie antwortete immer noch mit sanfter Stimme: "Riechsalz. Halte es ihm kurz unter die Nase, vielleicht wacht er dann schneller wieder auf." Dean schraubte den Verschluss ab und führte das Gläßchen vorsichtshalber selbst zur Nase. Anstatt aber direkt daran zu riechen, fächelte er mit der anderen Hand ein wenig Luft über die Öffnung und in seine Richtung. Er konnte kein Risiko eingehen. Eben noch wollte diese Frau ihnen eine Ladung Schrot in den Hintern jagen und jetzt benahm sie sich wie eine Krankenschwester, die sich tatsächlich etwas aus ihrem Patienten machte. Der stechende Geruch von Ammoniak brannte nur schwach in seiner noch immer recht verstopften Nase, aber es war genug, daß er wieder niesen mußte. Himmel, jetzt war so lange Ruhe gewesen, diese Erkältung konnte ihm echt gestohlen bleiben. Dean versuchte nicht vor Schmerz zusammen zu zucken, als er seine verletzten Rippen spürte und bewegte dann das Riechsalz nahe genug an Mund und Nase seines Bruders vorbei, daß der das Brennen und Kitzeln ebenfalls spüren mußte. Tatsächlich begann sich der jüngere Winchester schon beim zweiten Durchgang zu rühren.

Sam wußte nicht, was passiert war. Im einen Moment standen sie draußen in der Kälte und versuchten sich verzweifelt eine gute Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, um in das Haus zu gelangen und dann war er plötzlich vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle mit Schmerzen erfüllt, jemand versuchte ihn aufzusetzen (wann hatte er sich hingelegt?) und irgendwer führte ein Glas mit Wasser an seine Lippen. Behutsam nahm er einen Schluck und öffnete dann vorsichtig blinzelnd die Augen. Vor seinen Augen verschwamm alles noch etwas, aber er war sich sicher, seinen Bruder neben sich erkennen zu können. Dean hatte ihm hoch geholfen und hielt Sams Oberkörper jetzt mit einem starken Arm aufrecht und verhinderte mit der zweiten Hand, daß er vornüber fiel. Die andere Gestalt mußte dann wohl die Frau sein, die sie erwischt hatte. Die Schmerzen zogen sich langsam aus seinen Glieder zurück und verkrochen sich pochend und stechend hinter seiner Stirn. Erschöpft ließ sich Sam in die Arme seines Bruders sinken und murmelte: "Laß mich kurz ausruhen... Es geht gleich wieder", noch bevor der die erste Frage aussprechen konnte. Er fühlte langsam den kalten Schweiß, der ihn bedeckte, verdunsten und seine Kraft wieder zurückkehren, während der jüngere Winchester mit geschlossenen Augen die Umgebung erkundete. Er lag offensichtlich auf einem Sofa. Es war groß genug, daß seine Beine nicht über die Armlehne hingen, sondern er beinahe so bequem wie in einem richtigen Bett ausruhen konnte. Das Haus roch... Es war schwer zu sagen wonach, denn seine Nase brannte und er wurde den Geruch von Ammoniak nicht los, aber da war noch irgendetwas dahinter. Die Luft war angenehm warm und nicht so trocken, wie im Wagen. Nicht allzu weit entfernt hörte er sogar ein Feuer knacken. Weitere Geräusche drangen an sein Ohr, aber er brauchte einige Sekunden, um sie einzuordnen. Jemand kochte Tee oder Kaffee. Es klang ebenfalls nicht allzu weit entfernt. Die Küche mußte also ganz in der Nähe sein. Holzdielen knarrten, als sein Bruder, der immer noch neben ihm hockte, seine Position wechselte. Sam schlug vorsichtig wieder die Augen auf. Zuerst sah er Dean, der beinahe zwei Drittel seines Gesichtsfeldes ausfüllte, da er sich über seinen kleinen Bruder gebeugt hatte. Langsam setzte er sich wieder auf und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Er war in einem offenen Wohnzimmer, das auf einer Seite einen Esstisch vor großen Glasfenstern und -türen hatte, die hinaus zur Veranda und weiter in den Garten führten. Auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite ging es in die Küche, wo er ihre Gastgeberin tatsächlich mit einem Teekrug hantieren sah. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, als hätte sie seinen Blick gespürt, und schenke im ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Die Frau war goß. Wahrscheinlich größer als Dean. Und sie hatte schulterlange violette Haare, die sie zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden trug. Ein knielanges seidenes Nachthemd in einem dunklen Grünton machte deutlich, daß sie wohl nicht allzu viel von Sport hielt. Sie war nicht dick, aber eben auch nicht schlank. Wohlgerundet an den Stellen, wo eine Frau Kurven haben sollte, aber nicht die Art von Frau, die Dean oder aber auch er normalerweise für einen Flirt auswählen würden. Sam schätzte sie auf um die 30, war sich da aber nicht ganz sicher.

Als Sam sich endgültig aufsetzte, mußte sich Dean zusammenreissen, um ihm nicht aufzuhelfen. Sein Bruder wirkte so blaß, die tiefen Furchen auf seiner Stirn sprachen Bände. Der jüngere Winchester mußte tierische Kopfschmerzen haben. Die namenlose Gastgeberin gesellte sich zu ihnen, gerade als Dean vorsichtig die erste Frage stellte: "War das wieder eine Vision, Sam?" Sein Bruder zögerte eine Sekunde. Das jahrelange Training durch ihren Vater versagte auch jetzt nicht. Der jüngere Winchester wußte nicht, was Dean der lilahaarigen Frau während seiner 'Auszeit' erzählt hatte. Offensichtlich seinen richtigen Namen und von seiner Gabe oder seinem _Fluch_. Sam nahm die Tasse heissen Tees, die die Frau ihm wortlos in noch zitrige Hände drückte und nickte kurz, bevor er einen Schluck nahm. Dean konnte die Überraschung deutlich im Gesicht seines jüngeren Bruders erkennen, als der einen Schluck nahm. Das Getränk roch eigentlich nur sehr schwach und Dean hatte angenommen, daß es sich um einen normalen Tee handelte. "Was ist das?". Die Frage des jüngeren Winchesters spach der Annahme entgegen und für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob die Frau ihnen Böses wollte und Sam ein giftiges Gebräu gereicht hatte. So viel zu ihrer Ausbildung. Die beiden waren viel zu vertrauensseelig an die Sache herangegangen. Dean nahm sich vor, in Zukunft hilfsbereiten Fremden mit mehr Mißtrauen gegenüber zu treten. "Melissentee. Es sind noch ein paar andere Kräuter drinnen, aber ich habe Süßholz und Zimt dazugegeben, damit der Geschmack vertretbar ist. Hilft gegen Spannungskopfschmerz. Und du siehst mir so aus, als hättest du genug davon für uns alle." Nickend nam Sam noch einen Schluck und Dean mußte sich zusammen reissen, um Sam nicht weiter zu drängen. Er sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Die Frau deutete ihm mit dem Kopf, ein wenig abseits zu kommen, stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte, bis sie in der Küche angekommen war. Dort drehte sie sich um und wartete, lässig gegen die Arbeitsfläche neben der Spüle gelehnt, auf Dean. Er warf seinem Bruder noch einen letzten Bick zu, aber der war zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, und folgte der Lilahaarigen. Sie empfang ihn mit einer weiteren Tasse Tee, die sie Dean in die Hand drückte. "Du siehst aus, als könntest du einen Kaffee brauchen. Ich hab zwar keinen, aber das hier sollte auch helfen."

Er beäugte die orange-braune Flüssigkeit skeptisch und fragte dann leise: "Was ist das?"

"Mate-Tee mit Zimt. Das wirkt belebend. Dein Bruder sieht ziemlich fertig aus. Habt ihr schon einen Platz für die Nacht? Das Motel in Jordan ist, soweit ich weiß, geschlossen..."

Eigentlich hatte sich Dean ja vorgenommen, auf der Hut zu sein, aber in Sam's Vision waren sie hier gewesen. In irgendeinem Raum. Vielleicht war das die einzige Chance, die sie hatten... "Nein. Wahrscheinlich werden wir im Wagen schlafen."

Wie erwartet schüttelte die Frau energisch den Kopf und sagte leise, aber in bestimmten Tonfall: "Das ist keine gute Idee. Dein Bruder ist am Bein verletzt. Er hat eine frische Wunde an der Stirn und... 'Migräne'. Er gehört in ein Bett. Und wenn ich schon dabei bin. Du selbst siehst auch nicht gerade berauschend aus."

"Die meisten Leute sagen da etwas anderes..." erwiederte Dean und setzte ein arogantes, selbstsicheres Lächeln auf. So schnell konnte er gar nicht schauen, da hatte ihm die Frau schon einen Finger in die Rippen gebohrt. Genau dort, wo er die Schmerzen von seinem letzten Niesen noch immer pochen spürte. Als er durch zusammengekniffene Zähne stoßartig einatmete verfluchte er seine lahme Reaktion. Warum hatte er den 'Angriff' nicht kommen sehen? Dean atmete ein mal tief durch und hob den Kopf wieder, blickte in besorgte Augen und ein breites Grinsen, das so überhaupt nicht dazu passen wollte. "Du gehörst ebenfalls ins Bett. Mindestens. Oben gibt es ein Gästezimmer. Ihr könnt gern die Nacht hier verbringen. Und wenn du möchtest, sehe ich mir eure Verletzungen an."

"Danke. Das Zimmer nehmen wir gerne, aber ich hab mich schon um unsre... 'Verletzungen' gekümmert." Dean war zwar froh, daß sie die Nacht ein richtiges Dach über dem Kopf haben würden, aber seine Innere Stimme mahnte ihn immer noch zur Vorsicht und die paar Schrammen waren es nicht wert, deswegen ein zusätzliches Risiko einzugehen.

"So ein Sturschädel", dachte sie. Nicht nur das Aussehen erinnerte an John. Während Dean einen beinahe zaghaften Schluck von seinem frischen Tee machte, ließ ihn die Frau alleine in der Küche stehen und ging wieder zu Sam ins Wohnzimmer. Er saß immer noch auf der Couch, hatte sich zurückgelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Als er ihre Schritte hörte, öffnete er sie allerdings wieder und warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie ging vor Sam in die Knie und sagte mit sanfter Stimme. "Ihr könnt die Nacht hier schlafen. Ich habe oben ein Gästezimmer." Ein freundliches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie dem jüngeren Winchester die Hand hin streckte und sagte: "Ich bin Hopedvoratelina, aber ihr könnt mich Hope nennen." Sie hatte die Hoffnung, daß Sam nicht ganz so zurückweisend sein würde wie Dean. Hinter ihr hörte sie nach wenigen Augenblicken den älteren Winchester mit einem Grinsen in der Stimme sagen: "Cool, ich wollte schon immer mal einen Time Lord treffen." Und vor ihr brauchte Sam ebenfalls nur eine Sekunde, bevor er seuftzte und dann mit einem schüchteneren Grinsen als sein Bruder sagte: "Kein Wunder, daß du uns die Namen nicht abgekauft hast..." Hope stand wieder auf, bevor ihr die Füße einschlafen konnten und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Dean, ehe sie sich wieder an Sam wandte: "Was haltest du davon, daß du jetzt eine warme Dusche nimmst, während ich deinem Bruder das Gästezimmer zeige und nachher sehe ich mir dein Bein genauer an?" Auch der jüngere Winchester sah seinen Bruder kurz an, wie um sich seine Zustimmung zu holen, und antwortete ihr dann: "Eine warme Dusche klingt gut... Aber meinem Bein geht es gut. Es ist nur verstaucht, mehr nicht." Hope stämmte frustiert ihre Arme in die Hüften und machte ihrem Ärger Luft: "Was ist nur mit euch Winchesters los?! Ihr bekommt eine kostenlose Behandlung angeboten und lehnt ab. Habt ihr irgendein Problem mit Ärzten? Gerade bei eurer Profession sollte man glauben, daß ihr euch jegliche Art von Heilern nahe halten würdet." Sam hob seine Hand und unterbrach sie sowohl mit der Geste als auch mit seinem "Whoa, langsam. Du bist eine _Ärztin_?"

"Ich leite die Aesculap-Klinik in Jordan." Als Hope einfiel, daß die beiden die Stadt wahrscheinlich genausowenig kannten, wie sie jemals von der Klinik gehört hatten, fügte sie hinzu: "Das ist zwar kein richtiges Krankenhaus. Aber wir verarzten dort jeden Mensch und manchmal auch das Vieh, in einem Umkreis von zig Meilen. Ich bin also mehr als geeignet, mich um eure Prellungen, Verstauchungen, Schnittwunden und sonstige mindere Verletzungen zu kümmern, die keinen OP benötigen."

"Ok..." Sam warf seinem Bruder einen Blick zu, der Dean die Augen rollen und seuftzen lies, bevor er sich wieder an Hope wandte und sehr zum Entsetzen des älteren Winchesters sagte: "Gut. Wenn du das möchtest... Wir wissen deine Hilfe zu schätzen, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, daß du viel tun können wirst."

Ihre Gastgeberin stand auf und half Sam vorsichtig auf, während sie in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch duldete und Dean wieder sehr an seinen Marine Vater erinnerte: "Dean, du holst eure Sachen aus dem Wagen, während ich Sam die Treppe hinauf helfe. Wir treffen uns dann oben." Die beiden liesen ihn einfach im Wohnzimmer stehen, wo er noch ein paar Augenblicke brauchte, um sich auf die neue Situation einzustellen. Gerade eben waren sie noch in Impala durch die Nacht gefahren und jetzt hatte eine Frau, die anscheinend eine Bekannte ihres verstorbenen Vaters war, das Kommando übernommen und beschlossen sie nicht nur zu bemuttern, sondern auch nach Strich und Faden zu verarzten. Großartig, einfach nur beschissen großartig. Dean nahm sich vor, auch die Flasche Tequila, die er im Kofferraum hatte, mitzunehmen. Er war sich sicher, daß er sie noch vor Sonnenaufgang brauchen würde.


	4. Bed & Breakfast Part 1

Als Dean das Haus verlassen wollte, ertönte Hopes Stimme von oben: "Ach ja, lass meine Hagebutten in Frieden. Die Toilette ist neben der Eingangstüre!" Der ältere Winchester verlangsamte seinen Schritt und und sah tatsächlich links von der Haustüre das WC. Allerdings wurde sein Blick beinahe sofort von einem kleinen Säckchen mit einer darauf gestickten Schutzrune angezogen. Dean bemerkte auch auf der anderen Seite der Eingangstüre einen ähnlichen Beutel. Er machte davor halt und nahm das Ding vorsichtig vom Hacken, an dem es baumelte. Ein würziger Geruch stieg dem älteren Winchester in die Nase. Thymian, Basilikum, Knoblauch, Fenchel und noch einige andere Gerüche, die er nicht sofort zuordnen konnte. Dean musste die Zusammensetzung gar nicht genau kennen, ihm war auch so klar, dass die Kräuter Schutz vor Bösem bedeuteten. Er würde dieser Hope noch genauer auf den Zahn fühlen. Mit diesem Vorsatz betrat er die kleine Toilette und stellte mit leichtem Entsetzen fest, dass das Fenster gekippt war - anscheinend schon lange genug, dass der Klodeckel auf Minusgrade abgekühlt sein musste und Dean wieder einmal glücklich war, dass Männer im Stehen pinkeln können.

Hope öffnete die Türe zum Badezimmer und zeigte Sam einen Raum, der zwar deutlich grösser als die Waschzellen zu sein schien, die er von ihren Motelaufenthalten gewöhnt war, dennoch gab es hier kaum genug Platz für zwei erwachsene Personen. Ein Teil von Sam stellte fest, dass es hier eine Toilette, ein Bidet, eine Eckbadewanne, eine Duschkabine, eine Waschmaschine, zwei Kästen und ein Waschbecken samt Panoramaspiegel und Festbeleuchtung (ideal zum Schminken, Jess hatte sich immer über den kleinen Alibert-Spiegel und das ungenügende Licht beschwert) gab. Aber der größte Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit blieb auf der Duschkabine hängen. Sie war groß genug, daß er sich dieses Mal endlich nicht gebückt duschen müssen würde. Und sie hatte Massagedüsen. Viele Massagedüsen. "Du kannst dir gerne eines der Shampoos oder ein Duschgel ausbogen, wenn du möchtest." Hope deutete auf die Ablage aus glänzendem Chrom im Eck der Duschkabine, wo Fläschchen diversester Macharten mit bunten Flüssigkeiten befüllt standen. Aber Sam hört nur mehr mit einem Ohr zu. Ihr Blick brauchte seinem nicht zu folgen, sie wußte auch so, daß sie ihn jetzt am Besten alleine lies. Der alte Winchester hatte damals ähnlich reagiert, als er eine Nacht unter ihrem Dach geschlafen und die Dusche benutzt hatte. Mit einem breiten Grinsen und einem deutlichen deja-vu Gefühl in ihrem Bauch, machte sie einen Schritt rückwärts aus dem Badezimmer hinaus und deutete dabei auf einen der Kästen: "Du kannst dir nachher gern einen Bademantel nehmen. Und Handtücher findest du auch da drinnen. Bedien dich einfach."

Dean warf sich die zweite Tasche wie immer über die Schulter und war Augenblicke später froh, daß er alleine draußen in der eisigen Nacht war. Niemals würde er wollen, daß jemand das schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen hören konnte, daß ihm entfuhr. Seine eigene Blödheit... So bewegt man sich einfach nicht mit verletzten Rippen. _Ja, verletzt - zufrieden, Sammy?_ Mit knirschenden Zähnen gestand sich Dean selbst ein, daß er wohl etwas vorschnell untertrieben hatte. Das Gefühl von zwei aufeinander reibenden Knochenstücken war ihm nur allzu bekannt. _Na toll. Also doch etwas gebrochen. Verdammte Scheisse._ Dean setzte zu einem Seuftzen an und unterbrach sich gerade noch rechtzeitig. _Verflucht noch mal..._ Etwas vorsichtiger als noch gerade eben, aber nicht so vorsichtig, daß irgendjemand (Sam) Verdacht schöpfen konnte, stapfte er schwer beladen wieder zurück durch den immer tiefer werdenden Schnee. Dean hatte noch nicht mal die Eingangstüre wieder geschlossen, als Hopes Stimme erneut ertönte - dieses Mal aus der Küche: "Zieh deine Schuhe aus! Filzpatschen sind am Regal." Der ältere Winchester rollte mit den Augen und stellte die beiden Sporttaschen auf den Boden. Seine Stiefel waren tatsächlich voller Schnee, der in der Wärme langsam, matschig wurde und schon jetzt nasse Spuren hinterlies. Wahrscheinlich nicht gerade das Beste für den alten Parkettboden. Aber zum Ausziehen, mußte er sich bücken. Und das erschien Dean gerade jetzt keine allzu gute Idee zu sein. Also tat er das einzig Mögliche und setzte sich, so vorsichtig und elegant es ging (seinen Bewegungen nach würde er sich auf kein Jahr über 75 schätzen) auf den Fußboden. Natürlich wählte Hope genau diesen Zeitpunkt, um das Vorzimmer zu betreten. "Brauchst du Hilfe?" Ohne nachdenken zu müssen, hatte er sofort eine Ausrede parat - jahrelange Übung. "Nein, meine Finger sind nur ein wenig eingefroren. Geht einfacher so..."

Hope war gerade in der Küche damit beschäftigt, getrocknete Betonien Blüten in zwei feine Stoffsäckchen zu füllen, als sie die Eingangstüre hörte. Draußen hatte der Schneesturm inzwischen zugenommen und ohne lange zu überlegen, rief sie Dean zu, Hauspatschen anzuziehen. Sie verschloß den zweiten Beutel und ging in den Vorraum, um ihrem Gast die Filzschuhe zu zeigen, die sie für Besucher immer greifbar hielt. Allerdings war sie nicht auf das Bild vorbereitet, daß sich ihr bot. Der ältere Jäger ließ sich gerade mit der Grazie eines arthritischen Greises auf den Boden und versuchte dann mit angehaltenem Atem einen seiner Stiefel auszuziehen. Seine Ausrede ließ ihre Mundwinkel nach oben schnellen, so sehr sie sich auch bemühte. _Männer_... Kopfschüttelnd wartete sie, bis Dean fertig war und sich beim Aufstehen Mühe gab, alle Bewegungen normal wirken zu lassen. Sie führte ihn ebenfalls hinauf in den ersten Stock und blieb dann vor einer Türe stehen, die sie öffnete und Dean den Vortritt lies. "Ich habe leider nur ein Gästezimmer. Einer von euch muß auf der ausgezogenen Couch schlafen. Nachdem das Bett etwas kürzer ist, nimmst das wohl besser du." Sie fühlte Deans Reaktion auf ihre Worte mehr als sie sie sah. _Ok, das ist wohl sein wunder Punkt. Keinerlei Kommentare über Größe... _Während der ältere Jäger die Taschen abstellte, holte Hope Bettzeug aus dem Kasten und richtete sowohl das antike Holzbett, als auch die neuer wirkende Couch zum Schlafen her. Als sie unter jedes Kopfkissen einen der Beutel legte, kam die unvermeindliche Frage und Hope hörte Zweifel und Mißtrauen mitschwingen: "Was ist das?" Sie versuchte in ihre Antwort so viel Zuversicht und Ehrlichkeit zu legen, wie das bei den wenigen Wörtern nur möglich war: "Betonien Blätter. Für ruhige Träume."

Dean ließ sich auf das Bett sinken, sobald Hope den Raum verlassen hatte. Na toll, ein leichtes Pochen hinter seinen Schläfen kündete von kommenden Kopfschmerzen. Auch das noch. Er war müde, aber zu hungrig, um jetzt schlafen zu können. Nur ein paar Minuten ausrasten. Danach nahm er sich vor, in die Küche hinunter zu gehen und seinen Charme spielen zu lassen. Hope hatte sicherlich einen gut gefüllten Kühlschrank. Sie wirkte einfach nicht wie eine von den Karotte-Joghurt-Mineralwasser-Frauen. Vielleicht gab es ja sogar ein Bier für ihn. Ein tiefer, quälender Husten und die zur Zeit damit unvermeidlich verbundenen Schmerzen seiner gebrochenen Rippen, weckten Dean wieder auf. Er wußte zwar nicht, wann er eingeschlafen war, aber es konnte noch nicht allzu lange her sein. Dean hörte immer noch leise die Dusche am Ende des Ganges, wenn er sich darauf konzentrierte. Das kurze Nickerchen hatte ihm nicht gut getan. Vorsichtig und seine schmerzende Seite haltend, setzte er sich wieder auf, blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis er endgültig wieder wach und das Schindelgefühl verschwunden war und holte dann die kleine Erste Hilfe Box aus seinem Rucksack, um nach Schmerztabletten zu suchen. Er drehte die beiden länglichen Tabletten nachdenklich in seiner Hand. Er war zwar gewohnt, Tabletten ohne Wasser zu schlucken, aber gerade jetzt war sein Mund zu trocken dafür - verdammte Erkältung. Sam war noch immer im Badezimmer, also blieb nur die Küche. Dean stand seuftzend auf. Wahrscheinlich würde er wieder auf Hope treffen. Allerdings war ihm jetzt nicht mehr nach Essen zu mute. Er wollte nur mehr die Wirkung der Schmerzmittel spüren und dann einschlafen.

Hope war gerade dabei, den Aufstrich wieder wegzuräumen, mit dem sie einige Sandwiches gemacht hatte, als sie jemanden auf der Treppe hörte. Sie legte die Brote auf einen Teller, trat damit in das Wohnzimmer hinaus und prallte beinahe mit Dean zusammen. Er murmelte eine Entschuldigung und deutete auf die Tasse mit Tee, die Hope ihm vor einer Weile eingefüllt hatte. "Ich wollte nur noch etwas trinken, bevor ich mich aufs Ohr haue." Aber Hope schüttelte den Kopf. "Besser nicht. Der Tee würde dich nur wach halten. Wenn du jetzt schlafen möchtest, geb ich dir besser ein Glas mit Wasser." Dean machte auf sie den Eindruck, als würde er zu dem Zeitpunkt alles nehmen, das sie ihm anbieten würde und wollte das angebotete Glas gerade dankbar entgegennehmen, als er wieder Niesen musste und sich dann vor Schmerzen seine Seite hielt.

Der ältere Winchester wußte nicht so genau, wie er auf die Couch gekommen war, aber da lag er jetzt mit nacktem Oberkörper und eine Frau, die er bis vor einer Stunde noch nicht gekannt hatte, führte ihre Hand in einer sanften Bewegung über seinen Brustkorb. Ihn hatten schon Frauen, deren Namer er nicht einmal kannte, an ganz anderen Stellen berührt. Allerdings hatte er denen immer in irgendeiner Art und Weise die Erlaubnis dazu erteilt. Das hier fühlte sich viel zu sehr nach Arzt und Untersuchung an. Hopes Fragen trugen auch nicht zu seiner Entspannung bei: "Tut das weh? Oder das hier? Wie ist das passiert und wie lange ist es her?" Dean beantwortete jede einzelne ihrer Fragen mit so viel Geduld, wie er in dieser Situation aufbringen konnte. Er wollte nur ins Bett. "Laß mich einfach die Tabletten nehmen und schlafen. Das wird schon wieder. Sind nicht die ersten gebrochenen Rippen, die ich habe." Aber auch diese Aussage zog weiter Fragen nach sich: "Ibuprofen? Paracetamol? Dicolfenac? Zeig mal." Er öffnete seine Hand, damit sie einen Blick darauf werfen konnte und antwortete dabei: "Ibuprofen." Aber Hope hatte anscheinend andere Pläne für ihn. "Paracetamol mit Codein wäre in deinem Fall geeigneter, das hilft besser gegen die Erkältung. Und außerdem solltest du eine Kleinigkeit essen." "Ich hab leider gerade keine Apotheke zur Hand, die ich überfallen könnte, also wird das hier auch reichen müssen", antwortete Dean mit langsam aufkeimender Wut. "Kein Problem, ich hab genug auf Vorrat. Falls noch etwas in eurem Feldgepäck fehlt, laß es mich einfach wissen. Mein Giftschrank ist groß und umfangreich." Wenige Minuten später hatte Dean ein Sandwich in einer Hand, ein Glas mit kühlem Wasser in der anderen und genug der schmerzstillenden Arznei in seinem Blutkreislauf, um seine Stimmung wieder deutlich zu heben.

* * *

Nächstes Kapitel bekommt Sam einen größeren Auftritt, versprochen :)


	5. Bed & Breakfast Part 2

Das Wasser war herrlich warm. Beinahe schon heiss, genau die richtige Temperatur, um die Umgebung zu vergessen. Die Welt schien hinter den Glaswänden der Duschkabine zu enden. Nur mehr Sam, der wohlig warme Dampf und das heisse Wasser existierten. Der jüngere Winchester hatte die Augen geschlossen und stand regungslos im perlenden Wasserstrahl, verharrte in einem entrückten Zustand fernab der Zeit, irgendwo zwischen Tance und Traum. Das warme Wasser rann mit einem beinahe schon freudigen Gluckern seinen Körper hinab, die langen braunen Haare folgten endlich einmal der Schwerkraft und Sam war tatsächlich von den Haarwurzeln bis zu den Zehenspitzen entspannt. Hätte sein Gehirn nicht auch eben eine Auszeit genommen, wäre ihm sicherlich bewußt gewesen, daß er seit langer Zeit, vielleicht sogar seit Deans Auftauchen in Paolo Alto nicht mehr so entspannt gewesen war. Normalerweise nagte immer irgendwo im Hinterkopf ein Gedanke, der ihn wachsam sein ließ, ihn davon abhielt sich gänzlich fallen zu lassen, selbst im Schlaf keine 100%ige Entspannung erlaubte. Aber hier... Sam erinnerte sich an etwas und öffnete die Augen wieder. Auch wenn er wegen des Wasserdampfes nicht allzu viel sehen konnte, die Duschamaturen konnte er noch klar erkennen. Zum Glück waren sie einfach zu bedienen, denn Erfahrung mit so einem Luxusgerät hatte er bis jetzt noch keine sammeln können. Es brauchte nur wenige Versuche, bis er die Massagedüsen entsprechend eingestellt hatte und das Wasser mit größtmöglichen Druck gegen seinen Körper prasselte. Er drehte sich um, ließ seinen Rücken zum Ziel der zig Strahle werden und fühlte, wie die Massagedüsen langsam aber kontinuierlich alle Verspannungen lösten. Erst nach unzähligen Minuten (Sam wußte nicht, wie lange er tatsächlich schon unter der Dusche stand, aber das Wasser fühlte sich noch immer so heiß wie zu Beginn an) erinnerte sich Sam, daß Wasser alleine wohl nicht reichen würde, den Dreck des letzten Tages abzuwaschen. Die Ablage, die ihm Hope gezeigt hatte, war gut befüllt und Sam griff beherzt zu einer länglichen Flasche, auf die mit Permanentmarker '_Cymbopogon_' geschrieben stand. Der Inhalt roch zitronig und Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. Falls das das Duschgel oder Shampoo einer Frau war, so hatte er schon Schlimmeres zum Waschen benutzt. Und selbst wenn, Dean war so verkühlt, daß er ihn sicherlich nicht wegen eines 'schwulen' Geruchs verarschen würde. Der jüngere Winchester verteilte eine großzügige Portion auf seinem Körper und genoß das frische Aroma und das herrliche Gefühl, endlich wieder sauber zu werden. Sam ließ das perlende Wasser ihn noch einige weitere Minuten entspannen, bevor er dann beinahe widerwillig aus der Dusche trat. Auch wenn es hier scheinbar mehr warmes Wasser als in den meisten Motels gab, Dean würde ebenfalls noch eine warme Dusche nehmen wollen... Als Sam so nackt im Badezimmer stand und darüber nachdachte, was Hope über Badetücher und Selbstbedinung gesagt hatte, bemerkte er zwei Dinge: Er hatte die Türe nicht verschlossen - aber Hope wußte, daß er gerade duschte und Dean würde sich sowieso hüten herein zu kommen, wenn es auch nur die Chance gab, daß er seinen kleinen Bruder ohne Gewand erwischen könnte. Und zweitens gab es hier einen Ventilator, der sich automatisch eingeschaltet hatte und die feuchte Luft nach draußen sog. Sam blickte sich suchend im Badezimmer um und sein Blick blieb kurz am Spiegel hängen. Sein Spiegelbild zeigte einen nackten, gut gebauten, muskulösen jungen Mann, mit einer rasch tiefer werdenden Furche auf der Stirn. Aber Sams Aufmerksamkeit ruhte nicht auf sich selbst, sondern auf der Schrift, die gerade am Spiegel auf Höhe seines Bauchnabels verblasste. Er machte einen Schritt näher heran und hauchte vorsichtig auf die Stelle, wo eben noch Buchstaben zu sehen gewesen waren. _Hilf_... Nach einem weiteren Hauchen tauchte das zweite Wort auf ..._mir_. Sam legte seine Stirn noch mehr in Falten und betrachtete die Schrift verwirrt. Dann öffnete sich die Türe eines Schrankes und unzählige Handtücher, Badetücher und zwei Bademäntel fielen zu Boden. Es wirkte beinahe so, als wäre die Wäsche schlampig weggeräumt gewesen und der Stapel jetzt einfach umgefallen. Aber in Kombination mit der Schrift... Sam blickte an sich hinab und konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Ein prüder Geist. Auch nicht schlecht. Der würde noch seine helle Freude mit Dean haben... Sam angelte sich eines der größeren Badetücher und wickelte es um seine Hüften - er wollte den Geist auch nicht unbedingt verärgern. Ein zweites legte er über seine Schultern und räumte dann den Rest wieder ein, bevor er noch immer grinsend das Badezimmer wieder verlies. Während er am Weg zu den Treppen seine Haare mit dem zweiten Handtuch trocken rubbelte, bemerkte er eine offene Türe und ein Blick hinein bestätigte ihm, daß das wohl das Gästezimmer sein musste. Das Bett sah so aus, als hätte schon jemand darin gelegen und vor einer ausgezogenen Couch, die die Größe eines durchschnittlichen Doppelbettes hatte, stand seine Sporttasche. Sam trat in den Raum, schloß die Türe und holte rasch sauberes Gewand aus der Tasche. Es war zwar im ganzen Haus nicht unbedingt kühl, aber er wollte sich auf keinen Fall auch noch erkälten. Fertig angekleidet setzte sich der jüngere Winchester kurz auf seine zukünftige Schlafstelle und überlegte, ob er sich gleich hinlegen oder nochmals hinunter in das Wohnzimmer kommen sollte. Hope wollte sich sein Bein ansehen. Er seuftzte und stand wieder auf. Na gut, viel schlimmer würde sie es auch nicht machen können. Sam hatte zwar keine große Lust, die Treppe einbeinig hinunter zu hüpfen, aber er wollte ihre Gastgeberin auch nicht verärgern, also machte er sich an den beschwehrlichen Abstieg. Er hatte zwar kurz überlegt, was Dean und Hope während seiner doch nicht so kurzen Dusche gemacht hatten, das Bild, das sich ihm im Wohnzimmer bot, war aber ganz bestimmt nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Dean lag auf der Couch, hatte seine diversen Lagen T-Shirt, Flanellhemden und sonstige Oberbekleidung abgelegt und wirkte mit einem leicht entrückten Grinsen im Gesicht und den geschlossenen Augen sehr zufrieden und entspannter als Sam ihn seit Dads Tod gesehen hatte. Hope kniete neben ihm am Boden und fuhr langsam über den Körper seines älteren Bruders. Es wirkte beinahe so, als würden ihre Hände die Haut gar nicht berühren, sondern wenige Millimeter darüber schweben.

Hope hatte den jüngeren der beiden Brüder zwar die Treppe hinunter kommen gehört, sich aber nicht weiter darum gekümmert. Es hatte lange genug gebraucht, bis sie Dean endlich dazu überreden hatte können, sich richtig untersuchen zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich war ihr das nur gelungen, weil sie ihn zuvor mit Schmerzmittel vollgepumpt hatte. Vorsichtig hatte sie mit ihren Händen die Verspannungen, Verletzungen und Energieblockaden des älteren Winchesters erkundet und dabei festgestellt, daß der Mann einer ganzen Fußballmannschaft von Cranio-Sacral-Therapeuten Arbeit verschaffen hätte können. Sie war gerade dabei, die Muskeln seines verspannten Torsos, rund um die gebrochenen Rippen, zu entspannen, als sich Sam demonstrativ räusperte. Sie hob den Blick und sah die roten Flecken auf seinen Wangen und das Unbehagen, als hätte er eben Etwas sehr intimes unterbrochen. Dean öffnete wieder die Augen und blickte Sam ebenfalls an, bevor er sich mit einem Ächzen aufsetzte. "Hey, Sammy." seine Stimme klang ein wenig rauh und so entspannt, als hätte er schon einen über den Durst getrunken. Oder als wäre er eben aus dem Bett geholt worden. Sams Schlechtes Gewissen machte sofort Überstunden und er stammelte beinahe als Entschuldigung: "Ich wollte euch nicht bei was-auch-immer unterbrechen, aber die Dusche ist jetzt frei. Ich dachte, du wolltest dich auch waschen..." Dean nickte, bevor er die Hände auf die Knie stämmte und in einer zügigen Bewegung aufstand. "Was-auch-immer war eine ärztliche Behandlung. Nicht was du schon wieder denkst. Solltest du auch ausprobieren, kann ich dir nur empfehlen." Er machte ein paar Schritte an seinem Bruder vorbei, drehte sich dann in Hopes Richtung und verabschiedete sich mit einem Kopfnicken. Hope seuftzte innerlich, setzte aber ein freundliches, offenes Lächeln auf und deutete auf die frei gewordene Couch. Als Dean gerade die Treppe hinauf stieg, rief sie ihm noch nach: "Wenn du dir nach der Dusche ein warmes Bad einlaßt, bring ich dir etwas gegen deine Erkältung!"

Der Umschlag mit essigsaurer Tonerde roch zwar gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber Hope versicherte ihm immer wieder, daß es nichts Besseres gegen Verstauchungen jeglicher Art gab, als sie den Fuß noch mit einer abschließenden Bandage umwickelte. Sam hatte inzwischen alle Brote inhaliert, die sie gemacht hatte und beinahe einen halben Liter Wasser getrunken. Jetzt fühlte er sich tatsächlich besser und lehnte sogar die Schmerzmittel ab, die ihm ihre Gastgeberin anbot. Sauber, entspannt und satt seuftzte Sam, bevor er sich zurücklehnte und seinen Blick zuerst durch den Raum schweifen lies, bevor er dann auf Hope ruhen blieb. "Hoped... antonella...?" ein Lächeln blitzte in ihrem Gesicht auf, als sie ihn korrigierte "Hopedvoratelina." "Wie kommst du zu diesem Namen?" fragte Sam ebenfalls lächelnd mit einem Kopfschütteln. "Belassen wir's einfach dabei, daß er mir gefallen hat. Möchtest du mir nicht lieber erzählen, was euch wirklich zu mir geführt hat?" Auch wenn Hope freundlich wirkte, verstand Sam, daß der Name kein Thema war, über das Hope sprechen wollte. Wahrscheinlich war das nicht nur auf ihren Namen begrenzt. Er nahm sich vor, im Internet ein wenig nach ihrer Gastgeberin zu suchen. Der jüngere Winchester betrachtete kurz seine Hände, die er in seinen Schoß gelegt hatte, verschränkte seine Finger und hob den Blick dann wieder. "Ich hatte eine Vision. Wir waren hier. In deinem Gästezimmer. Genauer gesagt, Dean lag im Bett und wir beide kamen gerade zur Türe hinein. Ich glaube, es gibt hier einen Geist, der irgendetwas von uns möchte." Sam wußte nicht genau, wo dieses Gefühl her kam, aber irgendetwas in ihm glaubte, daß er Hope nichts Neues erzählte. "Und deine zweite Vision?" Sam seuftzte und schüttelte den Kopf, während er den Blick wieder senkte. "Ich weiß nicht... ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an alles. Hast du Fotos oder so von der Gegend? Ich habe da eine Szene im Kopf... Wenn ich wüßte, wo das ist... Vielleicht kommt die Erinnerung wieder, wenn ich diesen Ort aufsuche." Hope nickte langsam und nachdenklich. "Fotos... ich hoffe, Bilder reichen auch. Landschaftsfotos habe ich keine." Der jüngere Winchester blickte der Frau erstaunt nach, als sie den Raum verließ, um wenige Minuten später mit einer A0-großen Mappe wieder zurückkam und sie vor ihm auf den Couchtisch legte.

Hope warf dem jungen Mann immer wieder einen prüfenden Blick zu, während sie in der Küche mit getrockneten Kräutern hantierte. Sam betrachtete ihre Zeichnungen und Gemälde wirklich intensiv, runzelte bei manchen nachdenklich die Stirn, schien aber nicht das zu finden, das er suchte. Es dauerte beinahe eine Viertelstunde, bis er die Blätter durch hatte und vorsichtig wieder in die Mappe einräumte. Hope nahm die Glasschüsseln mit der fertigen Kräutermischung und setzte sich zu dem jungen Winchester. "Und? Etwas gefunden?" Aber Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Nein. Wenn das Wetter morgen besser ist, werde ich einen längeren Spaziergang machen. Erzähl mir etwas über die Gegend hier."

Auch Dean hatte das Wasser so warm aufgedreht, daß es gerade noch angenehm war. Massagebrausen brauchte er allerdings nicht. Die Schmerzmittel, die ihm Hope gleich per Injektion verpasst hatte, ließen seine gebrochenen Rippen zwar nur mehr dumpf pochen, die Müdigkeit war allerdings noch da und so sah er die Dusche eigentlich eher als notwendiges Übel an. Er griff zu einer Flasche mit Duschlotion und drehte sie ratlos in seiner Hand. Die Beschriftung sagte ihm überhaupt nichts (wer schreibt schon lateinische Bezeichnungen auf seine Hygieneartikel?) und daran riechen war auch fruchtlos. Deans Nase war immer noch hoffnungslos verstopft. Also vertraute er auf die blaue Farbe des Inhaltes und seifte sich rasch damit ein. Als Dean kurz darauf aus der Dusche stieg, hatte er lange nicht so viel Dampf erzeugt wie sein Bruder und konnte damit auch die Schrift am Spiegel nicht entdecken. Während er das Wasser in die große Badewanne laufen ließ, warf er einen Blick aus dem Fenster, vor dem die Wanne stand. Es war stockdunkel draußen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich in die Wanne gleiten. Selbst wenn dort draußen um die Uhrzeit ein einsamer Wanderer unterwegs war, solange er keine Kamera mit Teleobjektiv dabei hatte und Deans Nacktfotos dann im Internet versteigern wollte (ohne ihm die Kohle zukommen zu lassen), waren ihm sämtliche Leute, die ihn vielleicht sehen konnten, herzlich egal.

Als Hope von Sams häufigen Rückenschmerzen erfuhr, konnte sie gar nicht anders, als ihn hinauf ins Gästezimmer zu führen und zu bitten, sich ohne Shirt auf den Bauch zu legen. Dabei entdeckte auch Sam das kleine Säckchen unter seinem Kopfkissen. Während Hope mit vorsichtigen aber kraftvollen Bewegungen seine Rückenmuskulatur durchknetete, fragte Sam mit deutlich weniger Mißtrauen als sein Bruder bisher an den Tag gelegt hatte, dafür aber mit ehrlicher Neugierde in der Stimme: "Wie kommt es eigentlich, daß du so gut über Heilkräuter bescheid weisst... und über Massage?" "Denk nicht so viel, entspanne dich lieber. Falls du das noch nicht machst, solltest du Autogenes Training versuchen oder andere aktive Entspannungsübungen." Nach einer kurzen Pause benatwortete sie seine Frage dann aber doch: "Das Interesse für die Kräfte der Natur ist mir praktisch in die Wiege gelegt worden. Ich beschäftige mich schon mein ganzes Leben damit. Wenn du mit offenen Augen durch das Haus gehst, werden dir sicher etliche meiner kleinen Schutztalismane auffallen. Ich heile nicht nur mit Kräutern, ich benutze sie zu dem, für das sie geschaffen wurden." "Und das wäre?" "Zum Duften, zum Schmecken, zum Pflegen, zum Schützen, zum Heilen... ich könnte noch Minuten lang so weiter machen. Es gibt _unzählige _Verwendungsmöglichkeiten. Gerade du solltest auch darüber Bescheid wissen. Euer Vater hat sich damals eifrig Notizen in seine Mappe gemacht." Sie deutete mit dem Kopf auf Johns Notizbuch, das Dean auf seinen Nachttisch gelegt hatte. Sam machte einen zustimmenden Laut und folgte anscheinend endlich ihrer Aufforderung. Hope konnte richtig fühlen, wie er sich mehr und mehr entspannte. Sie massierte Sam noch eine Weile weiter, bis sie bemerkte, daß keine Geräusche mehr aus dem Badezimmer kamen seitdem sie hier oben waren. Dean mußte fertig geduscht haben. Hope legte Sam ein weißes Handtuch, das herrlich nach frisch gewaschener Wäsche druftete über den Rücken und versprach gleich wieder zu kommen. Als sie auf ihr Klopfen an der Badezimmertüre keine Antwort erhielt, machte sie sie vorsichtig einen Spalt auf und spähte kurz hinein, bevor sie sie ganz öffnete und den Raum betrat. Dean lag entspannt in der vollen Wanne, hatte die Augen geschlossen und war offensichtlich eingeschlafen. Hope hielt prüfend einen Finger in das Wasser und stellte fest, daß es noch angenehm war war. Rasch verteilte sie die Kräuter im Wasser und versuchte dabei so leise wie nur möglich zu sein. Sie wollte den älteren Winchester auf gar keinen Fall wecken. Ihr kam eine Idee und zwei Minuten später betrat sie das Badezimmer wieder mit einem Küchenwecker. Dean würde wach sein, bevor das Wasser zu sehr ausgekühlt war. Sie ließ ihren Blick nochmals über den älteren Winchester wandern und verließ dann grinsend den Raum.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet Dean, daß er jetzt seit über zwei Stunden zu schlafen versuchte. Er hörte Sams regelmäßige Atemzüge von der rechten Seite kommen und versuchte wieder einen Hustenanfall zu unterdrücken. Nein, das hatte so überhaupt keinen Sinn. Er konnte nicht schlafen und wollte seinen Bruder auch auf keinen Fall aus Versehen aufwecken. Sam hatte heute nicht nur einen Kampf mit Vampiren überstanden, sondern auch zwei schmerzhafte Visionen ertragen müssen. Er brauchte den Schlaf. Dean setzte sich auf und fuhr sich müde mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. Er angelte sich Sams Hoodie, schlüpfte hinein und verließ leise das Zimmer. Unten brannte noch immer Licht und er beschloß, ihrer Gastgeberin etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten - falls sie bei dem, was sie um halb fünf so trieb überhaupt Gesellschaft wollte. Dean betrat die Küche und stellte erstaunt fest, daß Hope gerade diverses Gemüse in kleine Würfeln schnitt. Ihr Messer schien nicht allzu scharf zu sein, denn sie führte jeden Schnitt mit viel Kraft aus. Dean lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an den Türrahmen und sagte grinsend: "Und zu mir sagen die Leute, ich hätte zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten Hunger..." Ohne sich umzudrehen antwortete Hope: "Ich dachte, wenn ihr schon bei mir übernachtet und es draußen so schneit, daß ihr ohne Schneemobil die nächsten Tage sicher nicht weg kommen werdet, muß ich wohl für mehrere Personen kochen." Der ältere Winchester beobachtete sie einige weitere Sekunden bei ihrer Arbeit und sagte dann Kopfschüttelnd: "Hast du kein schafes Messer? Ich kann dir deines gerne schleifen." "Danke, es geht so auch."

Hope hatte den Eindruck als wüßte Dean nicht, was er mit sich anfangen sollte, also willigte sie dann doch ein, ihre gesammelten Küchenmesser von ihm bearbeiten zu lassen. Als er auf der Couch saß, seine Utensilien und sämtliche Messern, die sie besaß, am Tisch vor sich ausgebreitet, konnte sie seine Zufriedenheit spüren, ohne ihn ansehen zu müssen. Dean war wohl mehr ein Mann der Taten. Hope zuckte mit den Schultern und beobachtete ihn weiter. Er wirkte so, als wüßte er genau, was er tat. Aber als Jäger war das wohl zu erwarten... Als der ältere Winchester ihr dann die schafen Messer wieder brachte, schnitt sie sich prompt mit einem in den Finger. Grinsend hielt sie Dean ihren blutenden Daumen unter die Nase und sagte: "Das ist der Grund, warum ich keine scharfen Messer habe. Ich bin hier gleich fertig. Kennst du die neue Staffel Doctor Who schon? Mit Christopher Ecclestone? Ich hab die DVDs da..." Deans verwirrten Blick entnahm sie, daß er noch nicht einmal wußte, daß die Kultserie der BBC endlich die lang ersehnte Fortsetzung bekommen hatte.


	6. Yellow Snow

Als Sam erwachte, war es schon später Vormittag. Ein wenig verwundert setzte er sich auf und strich seine langen Haare aus dem Gesicht, bevor er feststellte, daß er alleine im Gästezimmer war. Der Himmel draußen war dreckig grau und es schneite noch immer dicke weisse Flocken. Sein Ausflug heute würde ohne Winterstiefel wohl sehr unangenehm werden. Sam dachte an sein einziges Paar Schuhe - einfache Sneaker, nicht unbedingt für diese Witterung geeignet - und überlegte, ob Deans Bikerboots wohl passender wären. Allerdings waren die ihm um mindestens 2 Nummern zu klein und Dean alleine rauszuschicken machte auch wenig Sinn, wenn Sam den gesuchten Ort nicht einmal richtig beschreiben konnte.

Vorsichtig stieg Sam die Treppe hinab. Sein Knöchel fühlte sich zwar bei jeder Bewegung ungewohnt an, allerdings war das mehr der dicke Verband als die Verletzung an sich - Schmerzen spürte er überhaupt keine mehr. Er testete seinen Fuß weiter bei jeder Stufe und als er die Stiege hinter sich gelassen hatte, war der jüngere Winchester zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass seine Verstauchung so gut wie geheilt war und einem Spaziergang draussen im Schnee zumindest von dieser Seite her kein Hindernis mehr im Weg stand. Sam brauchte Dean gar nicht zu suchen, er folgte einfach dem Husten ins Wohnzimmer und entdeckte dort seinen Bruder, mit einer dicken Wolldecke gut zugedeckt, auf der Couch liegen. Aus den Lautsprechern drang eine Musik ala Metalica meets Classic und Hope kam eben mit einem Tablett voller Essen aus der Küche. "Morgen Sam. Gut geschlafen?" fragte sie leise, wie um Dean nicht zu wecken. Der jüngere Jäger betrachtete seinen Bruder genauer, während er in selber Lautstärke antwortete: "Ja, ich glaube, du musst mir dann mehr über diese Kräutermischung erzählen." Der ältere Winchester schlief tatsächlich. Sein Atem rasselte ein wenig und Sam hatte das Gefühl, als wäre sein Bruder die ganze Nacht wach gewesen und erst vor kurzem eingeschlafen. Die dunklen Augenringe verstärkten diesen Eindruck noch. Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, sagte Hope, während sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte: "Er hatte Angst, dich mit seinem Husten zu wecken. Ich hab dir Frühstück hergerichtet. Iss etwas, ich komm gleich wieder, dann verfrachten wir ihn ins Bett."

Während Sam sich über die Essensansammlung am Tisch her machte, überdachte er ihre nächsten Schritte. Dean hatte es offensichtlich ziemlich erwischt und der jüngere Winchester verspürte keine Lust, sich allzu bald mit seinem kranken Bruder wieder ins Auto zu pferchen. Dieser Job schien nicht allzu zeitkritisch zu sein und Dean konnte ihm bei der Suche nach dem Ort in seiner Vision sowieso nicht helfen. Sam würde seinen Spaziergang alleine machen, solange Dean schlief.

Der jüngere Winchester war gerade beim gebratenen Speck angelangt (nicht dass er sowas normalerweise als Frühstück auch nur in Erwägung ziehen würde, aber heute war er _wirklich_ hungrig), als Hope wieder auftauchte. Sam unterbrach seine Mahlzeit ein wenig widerwillig und ging vor seinem Bruder in die Knie. Er brauchte eine Weile, um ihn zu wecken und fragte sich, was Hope dem älteren Winchester für Medikamente verpasst hatte, denn er wirkte leicht weggetreten, als Sam sich seinen Arm um die Schultern legte und seinen Bruder so die Treppe hinauf ins Gästezimmer bugsierte. Dean beschwerte sich kein einziges Mal, dennoch hatte der jüngere Winchster das Gefühl, daß er ihm trotz aller Vorsicht Schmerzen zufügte. Auch dass sich der ältere Jäger im Bett nicht sofort auf den Bauch drehte, sondern am Rücken liegen blieb (Dean schief nie am Rücken. Niemals. Außer er hatte gebrochene Rippen oder eine ähnliche Verletzung), passte zu Sams Verdacht. Er deckte seinen Bruder sorgfältig zu und ging zu Fenster, wo er die Vorhänge vor zog.

Den restlichen Vormittag verbrachte Sam draußen im Schnee. Hope hatte von ihrgendwo her ein Paar Winterstiefel in der richtigen Größe und eine dicke Daunenjacke gezaubert, sodaß er gut ausgerüstet seinen Spazierang unternehmen konnte. Die ganze Welt schien von einer dicken, weichen Schneeschicht bedeckt. Wo am Horizont der graue Himmel mit dem gefallenen Schnee verschmolz, war nicht genau zu sagen. Bis auf seine gedämpften Schritte im Schnee, waren keine Geräusche zu hören. Schnee. Schnee. Schnee. Wohin das Auge blickte, alles schien nur mehr aus dieser Substanz zu bestehen. Schnee. Schnee. Schnee. Wie in seiner Vision. Aber... da war noch etwas gewesen. Bäume... viele Bäume... aber kein richtiger Wald. Sam kniff die Augen zusammen und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Es gab hier immer wieder Windschutzgürtel aus Bäumen. Der jüngere Winchster nickte nachdenklich. Ja, soetwas hatte er gesehen. Aber da war noch etwas gewesen. Außer Bäumen. Er stapfte grübelnd weiter durch den Schnee, aber die Erinnerung wollte nicht an die Oberfläche kommen. Oberfläche... Wasser... Eine Wasserfläche! Ein See oder Ähnliches! Sam blickte sich erneut um, aber rings herum war alles in den gleichen Weiß und Grauschattierungen gefärbt. Wie sollte er hier einen See erkennen können? Er zog seinen linken Handschuh ein wenig herunter und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, während sofort die Kälte sein Handgelenk umklammerte. Es war schon früher Nachmittag. Zeit umzukehren. Er hatte zwar ncht unbedingt einen geraden Weg hier her genommen, aber Sam war zuversichtig, ohne Probleme wieder zurück finden zu können.

Hope warf zum unzähligsten Mal innerhalb der letzten Stunde einen Blick auf die Uhr. Sie hoffte, Sam war nichts passiert. Er hatte zwar gesagt, daß er eventuell länger fort sein würde, aber so lange? Hier, innerhalb ihres Hausen und auch noch innerhalb des Gartens, konnte sie garantieren, daß ihm nichts Böses widerfahren konnte. Auch weiter draußen, innerhalb der Grenzen ihres Grundes, war sie ziemlich sicher, daß ihm Nichts etwas anhaben konnte, aber Sam war schon lange genug weg, um die schon vor Stunden hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Wo blieb der Junge nur? Zum Glück schlief wenigstens Dean mehr oder weniger friedlich. Das hätte ihr gerade noch gefehlt, wenn auch er nervös durchs Haus geistern würde. Eine Person, die das tat, reichte voll auf. Dann spürte sie etwas und warf einen Blick hinaus zum Fenster. Es war schwer, in dem dichten Schneegestöber auch nur irgendetwas zu erkennen, aber Hope war sich sicher, Sam zu sehen. Sie drehte die Mikrowelle auf und wartete auf den jüngeren Winchster, neugierig ob er den Ort seiner Vision gefunden hatte.

Nach dem Essen setzte sich Sam mit Hope ins Wohnzimmer. Er brauchte gar keine mentalen Kräfte, um herauszufinden, daß sie neugierig war. Also berichtete er von seinem Spaziergang und von den Bruchstücken, an die er sich wieder erinnerte – und von dem See. "Ja, es gibt hier einen See", sagte Hope nachdenklich nickend. "Er ist etwas mehr als 3 Kilometer vom Haus entfernt. Im Sommer fahre ich dort manchmal mit dem Fahrrad zum Baden hin. Aber bei dem Wetter ist das wohl ein Tagesausflug. Zumal die Straße total zugeschneit ist. Während du weg warst, habe ich in Jordan angerufen. Wir sind eingeschneit, bis das Wetter wieder besser wird." Sam gefiel der Gedanke gar nicht. Ihm war zwar aufgefallen, daß der Impala nicht mehr draußen auf der Straße stand, sondern hinterm Haus unter dem Dach, aber die Vorstellung hier fest zu sitzen, behagte ihm nicht wirklich. Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, versuchte ihn Hope zu beruhigen: "Das ist nicht das erste Mal. Ich habe genug Vorräte und auch Medikamente. Ich habe einen Haufen DVDs und falls dir das nicht reicht, gibt es auch Internetzugang." Sam sah sie erstaunt an. "Cool, kannst du mir die Zugangsdaten geben? Dann könnte ich vielleicht ein paar Nachforschungen vornehmen."

Als Dean aufwachte, wußte er nicht genau, was ihn geweckt hatte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, daß es schon später Nachmittag war. Er konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, wann und wie er in sein Bett gekommen war. Der ältere Winchester setzte sich vorsichtig auf und versuchte, den Schlaf aus seinen Augen zu reiben. Sams Bett war leer und vom Gang drang leise Musik ins Zimmer. Dean verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerzen. a-ha . Er fühlte, wie sich seine Gedärme in Knoten legten und konnte nicht anders als leise stöhnen. Das war doch wirklich lächerlich. Er behauptete zwar immer, daß ihm diese Musik körperliche Schmerzen und Übelkeit verursachte, aber bisher war das nur Gerede gewesen. Er schlang die Arme um seinen Leib und hoffte, daß das Gefühl wieder verging, aber als das nicht der Fall war und ihm ein erneutes Rumoren in seinem Bauch ein weiteres Stöhnen abrang, wußte Dean, daß er möglichst rasch das Badezimmer aufsuchen sollte. Somit sah er die zufrieden grinsende Gestalt nicht, die sich manifestierte, als er den Raum so rasch es ging verlies. Es war eine junge Frau mit etwa kinnlangen dunklen Haaren, in denen eine schwarze Rose steckte. Sie trug einen schwarzen Ballonrock aus einem Satin-ähnlichen Stoff, eine Netzstrumpfhose, Stifletten und einen Oberteil aus schwarzer Spitze. Die junge Frau wartete noch einige Sekunden, um sicher zu gehen, daß Dean tatsächlich weg war, und machte sich dann daran, den Inhalt seiner Sporttasche zu erkunden.

Als Dean wieder zurück in den Raum kam, sah er weder die Gestalt, die sich hektisch in Luft auflöste, noch bemerkte er die Unordnung in seinen Sachen. Er setzte sich, deutlich blasser als zuvor, wieder auf sein Bett und lehnte den Rücken an das Kopfende. Der ältere Winchster kannte alle Anzeichen einer Lebensmittelvergiftung. Er hatte sich schon öfters mit diesem unschönen Nebeneffekt ihres Lebensstils herumschlagen müssen. Aber bisher gab es zumindest immer einen Verdacht, wo er sich den Magen verdorben hatte. Dieses Mal hingegen... Ihm taten vom Kotzen noch seine gebrochenen Rippen weh und Dean hatte wirklich keine Lust auf einen weiteren Durchgang, aber schon nach wenigen Minuten war das Rumoren in seinem Inneren zurück und er sah sich gezwungen, seinen Ausflug zu wiederholen. Als die junge Frau dieses Mal erschien, war ihr Gesichtsausdruck ein wenig genervt. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, daß Menschen ihren Kräften so viel Entgegen zu setzen hatten. Normalerweise hätte der Kerl die nächste halbe Stunde die Kloschüssel von innen Betrachten müssen. Sie war mit dem Notizbuch am Nachtkästchen noch nicht mal ansatzweise fertig, als sie am Gang schon wieder Geräusche hörte und mit einem verärgerten Augenrollen erneut verschwinden musste. So würde es Ewigkeiten dauern herauszufinden, ob die zwei Typen ihr helfen konnten oder nicht.

Als Sam zum dritten Mal innerhalb der letzten halben Stunde die Spülung der Toilette im ersten Stock hörte, wußte er, daß irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Er klappte sein Notebook zu und stand auf, um nach seinem Bruder zu sehen. Es hatte gar keinen Sinn, Hope daran zu hindern ihm zu folgen. Auch wenn es Dean sicherlich nicht recht war, daß ihn irgendjemand – schon gar kein Fremder – sah, wenn es ihm dreckig ging, Hope war Ärztin und konnte vielleicht helfen. Als Sam das Gästezimmer betrat, setze sich sein älterer Bruder gerade wieder aufs Bett. Er war sehr blaß und auf seiner Stirn glitzerten Schweißperlen. Der Veilchen und Rosen Duft, Deans ständiger Begleiter seit seiner gestrigen Dusche, überdeckte den Geruch nach Erbrochenem nicht zur Gänze. Der jüngere Winchster wollte gerade zu seinem Bruder gehen, als ihn Hopes Hand zurück hielt und er ihre Stimme in befehlendem Tonfall hinter sich erklingen hörte: "Das sind _meine _Gäste. Wenn du hier in _meinem _Haus bleiben möchtest, verlange ich von dir, daß du sie mit _gebürendem Respekt_ behandelt und dich uns jetzt zeigst." In der am weitesten entfernten Ecke, nahe des Fensters schimmerte die Luft kurz, dann nahm der Geist aus Sams Vision Gestalt an. Die junge Frau machte einen teils verärgerten, teils eingeschüchterten Eindruck und Sam hatte beinahe das Gefühl, daß sie Angst vor Hope hatte. Allerdings wurde die Aufmerksamkeit des jünsten Winchesters abgelenkt, als sich sein Bruder erneut übergeben musste und es dieses Mal nicht einmal mehr aus dem Bett heraus schaffte. Auch wenn Deans Magen inzwischen leer war und nur mehr ein wenig gelb-grünliche Gallfüssigkeit aus seinem Mund auf die Laken tropfte, sah es so aus, als würde er große Schmerzen haben. Sam wollte einfach nur zu seinem, Bruder und ihm beistehen, irgendwie helfen. Aber Hope hielt ihn mit eisernem Griff zurück. "Laß ihn _auf der Stelle_ in Ruhe, sonst bist du hier nicht mehr willkommen!" Die Worte ihrer Gastgeberin waren nicht allzu laut, der Geist taumelte aber einen Schritt zurück, als hätte er eine Ohrfeige bekommen und tatsächlich schien es Dean wieder etwas besser zu gehen. Er hörte auf zu Würgen und lehnte den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Wand. Endlich ließ auch Hope Sam los und der jüngere Winchester konnte zu seinem Bruder. Er hörte zwar, wie Hope den Geist aufforderte, ihr zu folgen, verspürte aber selbst keine Lust, sich jetzt mit der Erscheinung auseinander zu setzen.

Sam ging neben seinem älteren Bruder in die Knie und sagte leise: "Hey, wie geht es dir?" Natürlich war das eine blöde Frage, aber er wollte Dean behaupten hören, daß alles in Ordnung war. Er war so blaß und hatte offensichtlich noch immer Schmerzen, da sein Atem ruckartig und sehr gepreßt kam. Sam mußte sich einfach davon überzeugen, daß es seinem Bruder langsam wieder besser ging.

"Nicht so berauschend, Sammy..." antwortete Dean mit heiserer Stimme ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

"Meinst du, dir wird nochmals schlecht?" Sam blickte sich suchend im Raum um, fand aber keinen Plastikmistkübel oder ähnliches.

Der ältere Winchester atmete einmal vorsichtig tief durch und murmelte dann als Antwort: "Nah... ich glaub, das war's..."

"Ok, ich bin gleich wieder da. Bleib einfach so sitzen, ok?"

Sam verlies rasch den Raum um aus dem Badezimmer einen feuchten Waschlappen zu holen. Der Geruch dort reichte, um auch in ihm eine leichte Übelkeit hervorzurufen. Der jüngere Winchester fragte sich, wie lange der verdammte Geist seinen Bruder schon gequält hatte und nahm sich vor, den Rest des Tages die Toliette im Erdgeschoss zu benutzen. Als Sam wieder ins Gästezimmer zurück kam, versuchte Dean gerade mit mäßigem Erfolg, sein Shirt auszuziehen, des eben so wie seine Hose einige Spritzer abbekommen hatte. Der jüngere Winchester half seinem Bruder beim Umziehen, während der schon wieder genug Kraft gesammelt hatte, um sich murrend zu beschweren: "Ein Geist, der nur friedlich mit uns reden will... Pah, von wegen. Da sind mir die 'normalen', Geister lieber, als diese Schlampe. Bei denen weiß ich von Anfang an, woran ich bin. Sie wollen mit umbringen, ich will sie umbringen, alles ist in bester Ordnung."

* * *

Ja, ich geb's zu. Der Geist ist Thelma von Hex. Keine Ahnung, was sie hier macht, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, sie mag Dean nicht sonderlich...


	7. Alma

Als Sam alleine die Treppe wieder hinab stieg, wartete Hope schon im Vorraum auf in. Sie deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Wohnzimmer und sagte leise: "Sie wartet auf dich. Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen und sie wird sich jetzt benehmen."

Eben so leise antwortet Sam: "Was war das eben mit Dean? Warum hat sie das gemacht? Wir haben ihr nichts getan?"

Hope zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte langsam: "Sie meinte, er behandelt Frauen schlecht... Keine Ahnung, was sie damit meint und ob das stimmt... Aber selbst wenn, ist das noch lange kein Grund, meine Gäste schlecht zu behandeln. Sie wird jetzt keinen Blödsinn mehr machen. Wie geht es deinem Bruder? Soll ich mich um ihn kümmern, während du mit dem Geist sprichst?"

Aber Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf: "Dean ist ziemlich fertig. Ich glaube, er würde es nicht wollen, wenn ihn einer von uns jetzt zu sehr bemuttert. Er kommt runter, wenn er so weit ist."

Hope nickte als Antwort nur und deutete dann erneut mit dem Kopf Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Der Geist saß auf der Couch und fühlte sich offensichtlich nicht sonderlich wohl. Sam mußte ein wenig Schmunzeln. Hope hatte dem Geist tatsächlich eine Tasse Tee gemacht, die jetzt vor der jungen Frau am Tisch stand. Sie blickte auf, als Sam zu ihr kam und sich gegenüber auf die zweite Couch setzte. "Hope meinte, du wärst jetzt bereit, dich gesittet zu unterhalten. Mein Name ist Sam Winchester und ich wüßte gerne von dir wer du bist, was du willst und warum du glaubst, daß wir dir nach dem, was du mit meinem Bruder gemacht hast, noch helfen werden." Seine Stimme war ruhig, beinahe freundlich, aber der Unterton, der mitschwang sprach klar von seinem Ärger. Am liebsten hätte Sam dem Ding eine Ladung Salz in den Leib gepustet und dann das Grab gesucht, ohne lange zu Reden. "Ich heiße Alma." Der Geist drehte die Tasse nachdenklich in den Händen, während sie nach Worten suchte. Ok, _das _war neu. Um irgendeinen Gegenstand wirklich bewegen zu können, mußten Geister sehr emotional werden. Sam hatte noch nie einen Geist mit einer Teetasse in der Hand nachdenken sehen. Allerdings war das auch sein erster Geist, der ganz normal mit ihm sprach und sich seiner Umgebung und Situation bewußt war. "Ich... ich brauche Hilfe. Jemand hat meine Freundin entführt. Er hat mich getötet und sie dann mitgenommen. Ich weiß, daß er sie irgendwo gefangen hält. Ich weiß, wahrscheinlich ist sie auch schon seit Jahren tot, aber er läßt sie dennoch nicht frei. Ich wollte euch nicht ärgern oder so, ich wollte nur nachsehen, ob ihr die Richtigen seid, ob ihr mir helfen könnt. Dafür mußte ich deinen Bruder aus dem Zimmer bekommen." Die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme klang so echt, daß Sam sofort Mitleid mit ihr hatte. "Das hättest du aber nicht _so_ machen müssen..." Alma senkte den Kopf und murmelte: "Ich weiß ja... irgendetwas ist mit mir durchgegangen... es tut mir leid. Ich komme deinem Bruder bestimmt nicht mehr zu nahe. Aber ihr müßt mir helfen, _bitte_."

Sam brauchte bis zum Abendessen, um alle nötigen Infos von dem Geist zu erhalten und Alma versprach, am nächsten Tag in der Früh wieder vorbei zu schauen, falls Sam noch irgendetwas wissen mußte. Die Geschichte, die ihm der Geist erzählt hatte, war abenteuerlich und barg genug Potential, um ihn mehr als nur eine Nacht mit Nachforschungen zu beschäftigen. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, daß Hope Abendessen gemacht hatte, bis sie plötzlich zwei Schüsseln mit noch dampfendem Gemüse und eine Pfanne voller gerösteter Tofu-Scheiben auf den Tisch stellte. Erst jetzt merkte Sam, daß ihm der Magen knurrte und er machte ein paar Schritte auf den Esstisch zu, bevor ihm Dean wieder einfiel. Nicht daß seinem Bruder dieses Essen gefallen hätte, aber nach dem heutigen Nachmittag waren fettige Pommes und ein Burger wahrscheinlich auch nicht das Richtige für den älteren Winchester. Sam drehte sich zu Hope um und sagte: "Ich hole dann mal Dean." Ihre Gastgeberin war gerade in der Küche damit beschäftigt, Gläser, Soßen und zwei Teekannen auf ein Tablett zu schlichten und nickte als Antwort nur.

Auch wenn Dean schlief, so war der Schlaf nie tief genug, daß er nicht mitbekommen würde, wenn jemand den Raum betrat. Dieses Mal war aber anders. Dem besorgten Unterton in Sams Stimme nach zu urteilen, hatte sein kleiner Bruder wohl schon eine Weile versucht ihn zu wecken, eher Dean dann doch entlich wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück fand. Er schug die Augen auf und blinzelte den jüngeren Winchester müde und ein wenig desorientiert an. "Sammy?" Seine Stimme klang heiser und rauh und erst jetzt fiel ihm der Grund dafür wieder ein. Er hatte sich vor - ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, daß er knappe 4 Stunden geschlafen hatte – vor vier Stunden beinahe die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt, das ging im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes an die Substanz. Jetzt war ihm auch klar, warum er sich wie durchgekaut und wieder ausgespuckt fühlte. Dean rappelte sich mit der Hilfe seines Bruders mühsam auf und versuchte dann Sams lästige Hand von seiner Schulter zu bekommen. "Hey, es geht mir gut, hör auf mich zu bemuttern, Sam!" Die Schmerzmittel hatten seine Blutbahn wahrscheinlich schon vor Stunden verlassen, seine Rippen schmerzten, sein Magen tat weh und in seinem Kopf konnte er jeden Pulsschlag wie einen Tsunami über sich hereinbrechen fühlen. Gut war alles andere als das, aber das brauchte er Sam ja nicht unter die Nase zu reiben. Er erinnerte sich peinlich berührt daran, daß ihm sein kleiner Bruder umziehen geholfen hatte. Das reichte als Dehmütigung für einen Tag völlig."Was gibt's?" Dean versuchte seine Stimme so normal wie möglich klingen zu lassen, aber die Heiserkeit wollte nicht verschwinden und er klang in seinen Ohren noch immer viel zu schwach. Doch Sam hatte zum Glück verstanden, der jüngere Winchester machte einen Schritt zurück und ließ seinem Bruder das bißchen Würde, das ihm noch geblieben war. "Hope hat Abendessen gemacht. Du solltest auch zumindest ein paar Bissen probieren. Du hast seit 48 Stunden fast nichts mehr gegessen." Dean wußte nicht, ob er aufstehen konnte geschweige denn die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss bewältigen (selbst mit Hilfe erschien ihm das eine zu große Aufgabe) und selbst wenn er allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz unten angekommen wäre, ihm war jetzt wirklich nicht nach Essen zu mute. Der ältere Winchester hatte noch immer ein flaues Gefühl im Bauch und war sich sicher, daß er alles, was er jetzt zu sich nehmen, viel zu bald wieder sehen würde. Aber um Sam zu beruhigen war er gewillt sogar das zu versuchen.

Sam konnte beinahe spüren, wie sein Bruder mit sich rang, aber er versuchte ihn nicht zu drängen, sondern wartete den Ausgang seines inneren Konfliktes ab. Nach einigen Sekunden seuftzte Dean und stand dann vorsichtig auf. Der jüngere Winchester verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen aufmerksam. Er wußte, daß der Kreislauf seines älteren Bruders ziemlich angeschlagen sein musste und wollte verhindern, daß der unfreiwilligerweise den Boden küsste (sowohl Kreislauf als auch Dean als gesamter). Bis zur Treppe ließ Sam den älteren Jäger sich selbst vorkämpfen, dann sagte er leise: "Stütz dich auf mich. Wir wissen beide, daß du es da alleine nie runter schaffst. Und ich glaube, es wäre eine dumme Idee, unsrer Gastgeberin zu zeigen, wie viele Rippen du dir noch brechen kannst bei so einem Sturz." Eigentlich hatte sich Sam auf einen längeren Kampf, auf irgendeine Art von Diskussion eingestellt, aber Dean willigte mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Nicken ein und damit war die Sache erledigt. Der ältere Winchester anscheinend auch, als sie endlich am Fuße der Treppe angekommen waren – und Sam mußte zugeben, auch er konnte eine Verschnaufpause gebrauchen.

Hope hatte inzwischen den Tisch fertig gedeckt und wartete auf die Rückkehr der beiden Brüder. Natürlich war ihr nicht entgagngen, wie sich die beiden Stufe für Stufe die Stiegen hinab kämpften. Allerdings hatte sie inzwischen schon genug von den beiden gesehen, um zu wissen, daß sie sich am Besten blind und taub stellte. Sie hantierte geräuschvoll mit Geschirr, begann die Spüle zu putzen und sich sonst irgendwie den Anschein zu geben, beschäftigt zu sein, bis die beiden _endlich_ im Wohnzimmer angelangt waren. Dean versuchte gar nicht ohne Sams Hilfe zum Esstisch zu gelangen. Der jüngere Winchester mußte seinen Bruder praktisch zum Sessen schleifen, aber Hope hielt sich noch immer zurück, wartete bis der grüne Unterton aus Deans Gesichtsfarbe wieder zum Großteil verschwunden war, bevor sie zu ihm ging und ihn mit sanfter Stimme fragte: "Möchtest du etwas Suppe probieren?"

Die Suppe, die Hope ihm brachte, war dünn. Sehr dünn. Eigentlich mehr Wasser mit zwei Stück Kartoffel drinnen. Und sie schmeckte auch nach kaum etwas - zum Glück. Schon alleine der Gedanke an irgendeinen Essensgeruch reichte, um Deans Mage rebellieren zu lassen. Nach dem ersten Löffel, brauchte er beinahe eine ganze Minute, bis er sich sicher war, daß die Suppe dort bleiben würde, wo sie hingehörte. Auch mit dem zweiten und dritten mußte der ältere Winchester einen Kampf der Willen ausfechten. Es wurde zwar mit jedem Löffen, mit jedem Stück Kartoffel, etwas besser, aber nach der Häfte der Portion, die er bekommen hatte, war Schluß. Dean schob die Schüssel von sich weg und stellt erstaunt fest, daß Sam und Hope inzwischen ebenfalls mit Essen fertig waren.

Sam war während des Essens ein wenig abgelenkt. Das Gemüse schmeckte gut - eine willkommene Abwechslung zu dem fetttriefenden, welken Zeug, das er normalerweise zu Gesicht bekam - und die selbst gemachte Soße gab dem Ganzen den notwendigen Kick, um gemeinsam mit dem knusprig angebratenen Tofu eine der besten Mahlzeiten auszumachen seitdem Dean in Palo Alto aufgetaucht war. Trotzdem konnte er es nicht richtig genießen. Immer wieder blickte Sam besorgt zu seinem Bruder. Mehr als ein mal war er sich sicher, daß der gleich auf den Tisch kotzen würde. Aber der ältere Winchester löffelte seine Suppe unbeirrt mit stoischer Ruhe und Bestimmtheit. Als Sam mit seinem Essen fertig war, gab sich auch Dean endlich geschlagen und schob den Rest der Suppe demonstrativ von sich. Der jüngere Winchester war sich zwar sicher, daß seinem Bruder noch immer speiübel war, aber sein Dickkopf hatte wie immer gesiegt. Dean rülpste leise und verkündete dann, daß er sich jetzt hinlegen würde, also war Sam gezwungen, ihn wieder die Treppe hinauf ins Gästezimmer zu schleifen.

Den nächsten Tag nutzte Sam für Nachforschungen. Hope hatte Dean gebeten, so weit es ging im Bett zu bleiben und der jüngere Winchester wollte seinem Bruder Gesellschaft leisten. Also setzte er sich nach dem Frühstück mit seinem Laptop auf die ausgezogene Couch im Gästezimmer und stellte erstaunt fest, daß Dean Kopfhörerstöpsel in den Ohren hatte. Nur widerwillig entfernte Dean diese wieder, als Sam mit ihm sprechen wollte.  
"Wo hast du denn den mp3-Player her?"  
"Hope hat ihn mir gegeben. Die Frau hat echt eine wahnsinnige Sammlung an Liedern auf ihrer Festplatte!"  
"Ja, sie hat recht unterschiedliche Musikrichtungen. Aber ich wußte nicht, daß da etwas dabei ist, das dir gefällt."  
"Naja, nicht direkt... Aber die Sängerin von..." der ältere Winchester runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich an den Namen zu erinnern, "...von Nightwish ist heiß. Und Linkin Park geht auch noch. Und etwas Metallica hab ich auch gefunden."  
"Mich würde ja interessieren, mit was sie dir gedroht hat."  
"Hm?" Der Gedankensprung war zu groß für Dean. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sein Bruder jetzt wieder sprach.  
"Du liegst noch immer im Bett", verdeutlichte Sam das Offensichtliche.  
"Ohne Scheiss, Sherlock, da wär ich ohne dir _nie _draufgekommen", erwiederte Dean grinsend.  
"Ich meine, sie hat dich gebeten heute den ganzen Tag im Bett zu verbringen und du liegst noch immer hier. Ohne Fernseher. Ohne nackte Frau neben dir. Was ist los? Wenn ich das von dir verlangen würde, so schnell könnte ich gar nicht schauen, wie du zur Tür draußen wärst."  
"Vielleicht hast du mich einfach noch nie nett und höflich gefragt?"  
"Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, daß das Scheisse ist. Also, was hat sie getan."  
"Nichts..."  
Sam betrachtete seinen Bruder mit einem bohrenden Blick, bis ihm ein Licht aufging. Aber... das konnte nicht sein... Niemals. "Du hast _Angst _vor ihr?"  
Dean schüttelte heftig den Kopf und dementierte etwas zu heftig um noch glaubwürdig zu klingen: "Alter, ich hab doch keine Angst vor ihr! Respekt nennt man das. Sie hat uns immerhin hier so freundlich aufgenommen."  
"Du hast Schiss vor ihr. Du hast die Hosen gestrichen voll. Wow..." Sam konnte es nicht fassen.  
Dean ließ seine gelangweilte Maske fallen und beugte sich zu Sam vor. Ihn seinen Augen spiegelte sich tatsächlich soetwas wie Angst. Der jüngere Winchester hatte seinen Bruder noch nicht allzu oft so gesehen. Damals, als sie in das Flugzeug mußten um dort einen Dämon auzutreiben, da hatte er ebenso besorgt und nervös gewirkt. "Irgendetwas an ihr stimmt nicht. Ich bekomme jedes Mal eine Gänsehaut, wenn sie mir zu nahe kommt. Sam, diese Frau läßt sämtliche Alarmglocken bei mir losgehen."  
Sam konnte nicht anders als die Sorge seines Bruders ernst nehmen. Auch wenn er Hope sehr sympatisch fand und sich sicher war, daß Dean fantasierte. "Ok. Was schlägst du vor? Es ist nicht gerade so, als könnten wir einfach von hier weg..."  
"Ja, ich weiß... Wir sollten einfach nur die Augen offen halten und wachsam bleiben. Ich glaube auch nicht, daß sie uns etwas Böses will. Dazu hatte sie schon oft genug die Chance, aber sie hat uns geholfen. Trotzdem..."  
Sam nickte einfach nur. Er respektierte die Meinung seines Buders und meistens hatte er Recht, wenn es um andere Menschen ging. Dean's siebter Sinn irrte sich selten.

Auch wenn es Dean schwer fiel, er schaffte es tatsächlich den ganzen Tag im Bett zu verbringen - gelegentliche Ausflüge auf die Toliette mal abgesehen. Hope kam immer wieder und brachte frischen Tee und Globuli. Auch wenn Dean nicht daran glaubte, daß diese kleinen weissen Kügelchen irgendeine Wirkung hatten, so schmeckten sie doch angenehm süß. Am Abend ging es dem älteren Winchester wieder so gut, daß er beschloß, eine längere Dusche zu nehmen. Danach war Sam noch immer mit seinem Laptop beschäftigt, also ging Dean hinunter, um zu sehen was Hope gerade machte. Die stand etwas ratlos in der Küche und wußte augenscheinlich nicht, was sie zum Abendessen kochen sollte. Als Dean sich zu ihr gesellte, öffnete sie den Kühlschrank. "Hoi Dean. Wie geht's dir?", fragte sie zwischen Eierbox und Käseblock. Der ältere Winchester antwortete mit einem Nicken und den Worten: "Besser. Soll ich dir beim Abendessen helfen?" Hope nickte. "Ich hab grad irgendwie keine Ahnung, was ich kochen soll."

Als ihr der ältere der beiden Brüder anbot, etwas aus ihren Vorräten zu improvisieren, war Hope so erstaunt, daß sie ihn ins Gesicht fragte: "_Du _kannst kochen?!" Als Antwort erhielt sie nur ein verschmitztes Grinsen und ein Schulterzucken. Während Dean dann Eier, Sahne, Nudeln, zwei Dosen passierte Tomaten und diverses Gemüse auf der Arbeitsfläche verteilte, erzählte er ihr von früher, als Daddy Winchester noch alleine auf die Jagd gegangen war. "Wir hatten selten viel Geld und jeden Tag bei McDonalds oder Burger King essen ging natürlich nicht, wenn unser Vater unterwegs war. Ich hab begonnen mit dem Zeug zu experimentieren, das ich in unsrer Küche gefunden habe. Du kannst dir wahrscheinlich vorstellen, daß das nicht immer allzu viel war und manchmal kamen da die abenteuerlichsten Dinge raus." Dean mußte bei dem Gedanken ein wenig grinsen. "Einmal hatten wir nur mehr ein Fruchtjoghurt und keine Kohle um noch irgendetwas einzukaufen. Dad hat mir immer eingebläut, daß Sam mindestens eine warme Mahlzeit pro Tag bekommen muß. Ich hab also Nudeln gekocht, das Joghurt warm gemacht und Sam Erdbeerspaghetti serviert. Er fand es damals sehr lustig." Hope schüttelte ebenfalls grinsend den Kopf. "Und was wird das hier?" "Zombieopfer" antwortet Dean todernst, ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen. Er hatte inzwischen das Gemüse gewaschen, kleingeschnitten und gemeinsam zu den Nudeln in kochendes Wasser getan. Jetzt war er dabei, die Eier aufzuschlagen und mit Sahne, Tomatenmark und etwas Käse zu verrühren. "Ich hoffe, das schmeckt besser als es klingt..." Dean hob den Kopf und begegnete ihrem Blick. "Ich fand damals, daß es aussieht, als würden jemandem die Gedärme raushängen, daher der klingende Name. Du kannst es auch 'Nudelauflauf' nennen, wenn dir das besser gefällt." Hope beobachtete den älteren Winchester weiterhin aufmerksam und stellte fest, daß er ein Geschick an den Tag legte, als würde er jeden Tag kochen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er tatsächlich so viel Übung, wenn er früher immer für seinen kleineren Bruder und sich Essen machen mußte. Irgendwie wollte dieses Bild so gar nicht zu dem Dean Winchester passen, von dem ihr Sam erzählt hatte. Der Dean, der praktisch von fettigen Burgern, Potatowedges und Onion-Rings lebte. Aber Dean hatte tatsächlich recht. Der Zombie-Auflauf schmeckte wirklich sehr gut.

* * *

Diesen Auflauf gibt es tatsächlich, nur trägt er bei uns den klingenden Namen 'Verkehrsunfall'. Wen's interessiert, der kann gern den Link zum Rezept von mir haben. Und Joghurt mit Nudeln schmeckt wirklich gar nicht so schlecht... nur ein bißchen seltsam...

Wem bisher der Humor gefehlt hat, irgendwie tendieren die beiden Winchesters bei mir dazu nur dann Spaß zu haben, wenn sie zusammen sind. Das nächste Kapitel also nur Dean und Sam, versprochen. Und es ist auch schon beinahe zur Hälfte fertig.


	8. Hiking

Sam war sich nicht sicher, ob er Dean wirklich mitnehmen sollte. Er plante den kleinen See aufzusuchen und die Wanderung dort hin würde mehrere Stunden dauern. Aber sein Bruder versicherte ihm immer wieder, daß es ihm wieder gut ging. Hope hatte irgendwo her Gummistiefel gezaubert, die Dean mit zwei Paar dicken Wollsocken an den Füßen nicht nur passten, sondern deutlich wärmer als seine Bikerboots waren. Dick vermummt und mit zwei Rucksäcken, mit deren Inhalt sie gegen alle Enventualitäten gewappnet sein sollten, machten sich die beiden Brüder nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg.

Sie waren noch nicht allzu weit gekommen, als Sam seinen Bruder leise grunzen hörte, sich der ältere Winchester eine behandschuhte Hand auf den Bauch presste und etwas langsamer wurde.  
"Dean, was ist los?" Sams Stimme klang besorgt.  
"Nichts..."  
"Alter, ich seh doch, daß irgendetwas ist."  
"Es ist nichts..." Eine kurze Pause, in der Dean sein Gesicht verzog, als hätte er heftige Bauchschmerzen. "Nur..." Sam konnte richtig sehen, wie sein Bruder mit sich kämpfte, bis sich der ältere Winchester doch dazu durchringen konnte, die Wahrheit zu sagen. "Seit dem diese kleine Schlampe Hand an mich gelegt hat, herrscht in meinem Bauch Kirtag." Dean stöhnte erneut und bliebt gänzlich stehen.  
"Du hast gesagt, dir geht's wieder gut! Wenn ich das gewußt hätte, hätte ich dich _niemals _mitgenommen."  
"Mir geht's auch wieder gut... Würde es dich stören, wenn wir jetzt eine kurze Pause machen? Ich muß mal austreten..."  
"Dean, dir wird der Arsch abfrieren..."  
"Es ist nicht gerade so, als hätte ich eine andere Wahl...", antwortete der ältere Winchester mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.  
Sam wollte gerade dazu ansetzten, daß sie erst eine Viertelstunde lang unterwegs waren und wenn sie sich beeilten deutlich kürzer zum Haus zurück brauchen würden, als er seinen Bruder eilig zum nächsten dichteren Gebüsch staksen sah und ihm klar wurde, daß Dean es anscheinend _wirklich _eilig hatte. Na toll, das konnte ja eine schöne Wanderung werden. Sam wollte gar nicht wissen, was Dean als Toilettenpapier improvisieren würde. Wenigstens konnten sie sich nicht verirren. Obwohl Sam Brotkrumen oder Kiselsteine vorgezogen hätte...

Zwei Stunden und mehrere Pausen später hatte Dean endlich das Gefühl, daß nichts mehr in seinem Darm war, das auf schnellstem Weg das Tageslicht begrüßen wollte. Die Schmerzen waren verschwunden, das dicke Gewand verhinderte tatsächlich, daß ihm allzu kalt wurde und er schaffte es sogar, die Wanderung ein klein wenig zu genießen. Bis er seinen Magen laut knurren hörte und seuftzte, so gut das seine gebrochenen Rippen zuließen. Eigentlich hatte der ältere Winchester keine allzu große Lust, irgendetwas zu sich zu nehmen, nur damit er dann am Rückweg auch wieder seinen Spaß im Gebüsch haben konnte. Aber er wußte aus Erfahrung, wenn er seinen Hunger zu lang ignorierte, wurde er nicht nur grummelig, sondern es stellte sich auch ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen ein, auf das er getrost verzichten konnte. Bei dem Gedanken an die paar trockenen Scheiben Brot, die er sich als Proviant aus Hopes Küche geklaut hatte, lief ihm nicht gerade das Wasser im Mund zusammen, aber er traute seinem Magen zur Zeit nicht mehr als Brot, Zwieback und vielleicht noch gedünstetes Gemüse zu - nicht daß er das jemals laut vor irgendjemanden zugeben würde, aber schon alleine beim Gedanken an einen Burger fühlte er die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht weichen und Galle hochsteigen. Sogar mit der eigentlich relativ kleinen Portion Zombie, der er sich gestern Abend gegönnt hatte, hatte er die halbe Nacht über seine helle Freude gehabt und nur die Tatsache, daß er Sam nicht beunruhigen wollte, hatte den älteren Winchester davon abgehalten, sein Quartier auf der Toilette aufzuschlagen. Also holte Dean eine Scheibe Brot aus dem Rucksack, brach sie in zwei Teile und hielt Sam die andere Hälfte hin.

Der jüngere Winchester warf seinem Bruder immer wieder besorgte Seitenblicke zu. Nicht daß er allzu viel von ihm erkennen konnte. Dean trug eine Strickmütze, die bis über seine Ohren ging, darüber die Kaputze der Daunenjacke mit ihrem dichten Kunstpelzrand, was an und für sich schon reichte, daß er nur ab und zu einen Blick auf das Gesicht des älteren Winchesters erhaschen konnte. Da der Wind in den letzten Minuten deutlich aufgefrischt hatte, bedeckte jetzt auch noch Deans Schal den Großteil seines Gesichts, sodaß effektiv nur mehr die Augen sichtbar waren. Der jüngere Winchester ließ seinen Blick schweifen und versuchte zu erurieren, ob sie noch immer in die richtige Richtung marschierten und wie lange sie in etwa zum See brauchen würde, als sein Bruder ihn anrempelte und Sam plötzlich eine halbe Scheibe Dinkelvollkornbrot unter die Nase hielt. Er nahm das angebotene Essen und warf seinem Bruder einen verwirrten Blick zu. Der allerdings stopfte sich seine Hälfte gerade in den Mund, ohne in seine Richtung zu sehen.  
"Ähm... was soll das sein, Dean?" fragte Sam verwirrt.  
"Brot", antwortete sein Bruder mit vollem Mund und verteilte so einige Brutkrumen im Schnee.  
"Ja, das sehe ich. Ich meine, seit wann magst du Dinkel? Oder Vollkorn? Oder überhaupt trockenes Brot?" Sam verstand nicht, wie sein Bruder soetwas essen konnte. Er hatte noch nie gesehn, daß sein Bruder eine trockene Scheibe Brot aß. Außer... er hatte sich den Magen verdorben.  
"Ich wollte Hope nicht bitten müssen, uns wie Schuljungen eine Jause zu schmieren..."  
"Dean, es ist ok. Tut mir leid. Wenn Alma die selben Dinge mit mir gemacht hätte, wäre mir wahrscheinlich auch nicht nach richtigem Essen zu mute." Sam warf seinem Bruder einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. Hope hatte ihm genug Sandwiches in seinen Rucksack gepackt, daß die beiden ohne Probleme zwei ganze Tage davon satt werden konnten. Aber er hatte nicht bedacht, daß Dean mit dem Essen vielleicht noch Probleme haben könnte.  
Dean schob sich den Schal wieder bis über die Nase und anscheinend war das Thema für ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes gegessen, sodaß die Brüder erneut stumm nebeneinander her marschierten.

"Was meinst du, was ist mit den anderen Zimmern?" fragte Dean plötzlich und zog sich dabei den Schal wieder so weit hinunter, daß seine Stimme deutlich über den Wind hinweg zu hören war.  
"Welche anderen Zimmer?"  
"Na die in Hopes Haus. Ehrlich, für eine einzelne Person ist das mächtig viel Platz. Zu viel, wenn du mich fragst."  
Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht hat sie das Haus geerbt..."  
"Vielleicht gehören die Zimmer ja heissen Bräuten...", mutmaßte der ältere Winchester.  
Sam rollte mit den Augen und seine Mundwinkel umspielte ein leichtes Grinsen. "Dean, du denkst schon wieder mit dem falschen Körperteil."  
Als hätte ihn sein Bruder nie unterbrochen, fuhr Dean fort: "Wahrscheinlich kommen die wieder zurück, sobald der Schnee etwas geschmolzen ist..."  
"Dean..."  
"Was meinst du, ist da auch so eine dabei, wie die scharfe Kellnerin in Austin?"  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf und erwiederte mit leicht angewiederten Gesichtsausdruck: "Alter, du bist... du bist notgeil."  
"Bin ich nicht."  
"Du hast _eine _Woche keine flachgelegt und bist notgeil."  
"Bin ich nicht!"  
"Du würdest sogar Hope anbaggern, wenn sie dir keine Angst einjagen würde."  
"Und wenn schon! Ich habe eben gewisse Bedürftnisse. Und in dem Haus kann ich nicht mal selbst Hand an legen."  
Sam musterte seinen Bruder verwirrt. "Warum... Was meinst du damit?"  
"Ich meine damit, daß es unter diesem Dach unmöglich ist, mal 10 Minuten für sich selbst zu haben."  
Sam brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bevor ihm dämmerte, wovon sein Bruder sprach: "Sie hat dich erwischt! Alma... sie hat dich _dabei _erwischt! Oh, Mann, ich glaub's nicht."  
Deans Gesichtsausdruck, der irgendwo zwischen beschähmt und erbost lag, reichte als Antwort vollkommen.  
"Sie hat..." begann Dean.  
"Alter, zu viel Info!" unterband Sam seinen Bruder energisch.  
Die beiden gingen wieder eine Weile stumm nebeneinander her.

"Als ich geduscht habe, war sie auch bei mir im Badezimmer. Sie hat 'Hilf mir' auf den Spiegel geschrieben. Und sie hat darauf bestanden, daß ich mir ein Handtuch oder irgendetwas umwickle", sagte Sam nach wenigen Minuten grinsend. "Ich glaube, sie ist ein wenig prüde."  
"Nah. Sie steht nur nicht auf Typen wie dich, Sammy."  
"Aber auf dich offensichtlich auch nicht, Dean."  
"Yep."  
Sam warf seinem Bruder einen verwirrten Blick zu. "Was heißt 'yep'?"  
"Ja?", antwortete der ältere Winchester in einem Tonfall, als würde er mit einem geistig mehr als nur leicht zurückgebliebenen Menschen sprechen.  
"Alter, ich weiß, was 'yep' bedeutet. Ich verstehe deine Antwort nur nicht ganz. Du bist doch sonst derjenige, der behauptet, dir läge die ganze weibliche Weltbevölkerung zu Füßen!" Sam wurde langsam ungeduldig. Warum konnte sein Bruder sich nicht ein Mal wie ein normaler Mensch mit ihm unterhalten.  
"Sie tickt anders. Ist vom andren Ufer. Steht auf Titten." antwortete Dean nicht weniger ungeduldig. Warum war sein kleiner Bruder nur so schwer von Begriff?  
"Die ist eine _Lesbe_?"  
"Ja, Sammy, sowas soll es auch geben."  
"Woher willst _du _das wissen?"  
"Naja, ich hatte da mal 'was mit einer Kellnerin in Texas und die hatte eine Freunding, die..." begann Dean nur um gleich wieder von Sam unterbrochen zu werden.  
"Dean! Ernsthaft, du weißt, was ich meine!"  
Es war heute fast zu einfach Sam aufzuziehen und Dean verspürte beinahe soetwas wie Mitleid. "Der Typ, der ihre Freundin gekidnapt hat? Der hat nicht irgendeine Freundin erwischt, sondern _ihre _Freundin."  
"Woher weißt du das?"  
"Ist nur so ein Gefühl. Aber du weiß, Sam, mit Frauen kenne ich mich aus."  
"Ja, sicher..." grummelte Sam. Allerdings war er gewillt, Deans Theorie tatächlich in Erwägung zu ziehen - nicht daß das für den Fall wirklich wichtig gewesen wäre. Aber es erklärte doch, warum Alma noch immer hier war. Die Loyalität zu irgendeiner Freundin wäre wohl kaum genug gewesen, um den Geist auf dieser Ebene zu halten. Wenn es dabei aber um Liebe ging...

Als die beiden Brüder endlich beim See ankamen, war es schon deutlich nach Mittag und die Kälte hatte es doch noch geschafft, die dicken Lagen Gewand zu durchdringen und ihnen in die Knochen zu kriechen. Während sich Dean ächtzend auf einen umgefallenen Baumstamm fallen ließ, den er zuvor mit einer behandschuhten Hand notdürftig vom Schnee befreit hatte, holte Sam eine Thermosflasche aus seinem Rucksack. Der Früchtetee darin war tatsächlich noch heiß und verbreitete zumindes kurz eine angenehme Wärme in seinem Bauch. Nach ein paar Schluck reichte er die warme Flüssigkeit an seinen Bruder weiter und trat aus dem windgeschützten Streifen, der diese Seite des Sees umgab. Der jüngere Winchester legte die paar Meter bis zum Ufer des Gewässers langsam und vorsichtig zurück. Er wollte auf dem abschüssigen Gelände nicht stolpern und da der Schnee auch hier alles bedeckte, hatte er keine Ahnung, wie der Untergrund aussah. Sam ließ seinen Blick schweifen und betrachtete die Gegend ausgibig. Der See hatte eine längliche Form und war dort, wo die Brüder durch das ihn umgebende Dickicht gestoßen waren, am breitesten. Etwas westlich von ihrer Position gab es einen kleinen Ausläufer, der sich aber rasch zuspitzte und östlich ihrer Position war irgendwo unter dem Schnee ein kleiner Flußlauf verborgen. Sam drehte sich wieder um und stellte erstaunt fest, daß sein Bruder noch immer auf dem Baumstamm saß, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und die Augen geschossen. Wenn er sich bis jetzt nicht sicher gewesen wäre, das hier wäre auch alleine Indiz genug dafür, daß es Dean nicht wieder so gut ging, wie er behauptete. Ehrlich gesagt war der jüngere Winchester sogar ein wenig erstaunt, daß sein Bruder es ohne richtige Pause bis hier her geschafft hatte. Sam wand seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Umgebung zu. Einerseits wollte er dem älteren Jäger unauffällig noch einige Minuten Verschaufpause gönnen - nicht daß sie hier wirklich lange bleiben konnten. Die Kälte verhinderte eine längere bewegungsarme Phasen sehr gründlich - andrerseits wollte er sicher gehen, daß ihm nichts entgangen war. Dieser Stelle hier hatte er in seiner Vision gesehen. Aber an mehr konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, so sehr er sich auch anstrengte.

Dean war sich inzwischen nicht mehr so sicher, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, auf die Wanderung mitzukommen. Kalter Schweiß bedeckte seinen Körper, seine Beine zitterten vor Erschöpfung und in seinem Kopf konnte er jeden einzelnen Pulsschlag mit zunehmender Vehemenz gegen die Rückseite seiner Augen pochen spüren. Ihm war klar, daß er hier auf dem Baumstamm nicht allzu lange sitzen bleiben konnte, aber ein bißchen Verschnaufen mußte sein. Er wollte seinen Bruder auf keinen Fall an den Rande der Panik bringen, indem er jetzt vor seinen Augen zusammenbrach. Also atmete der ältere Winchester langsam und tief durch, versuchte dabei seine verletzten Rippen nicht auch noch zu beleidigen und sammelte seine Kräfte wieder. Zwei oder drei Minuten später öffnete er die Augen und stellte erstaunt fest, daß er alleine war. Dean rappelte sich mit weichen Knien auf und blickte sich suchend um. Sein Bruder war nirgends zu sehen. Die blitzblaue Winterjacke, die ihm Hope gegeben hatte, hätte noch auf einen Kilometer Entfernung deutlich aus der weißen Winterlandschaft hervorstechen müssen. Aber da war nichts. Er folgte den deutlichen Abdrücken im Schnee eilig bis zum eisbedeckten Gewässer. Dort verschand die Spur plötzlich und er blieb verwirrt stehen. Dean fühlte, wie sein Atem schneller ging und Panik in ihm hoch stieg. Sein Bruder war verschwunden._ Nicht schon wieder..._ "Sam? Sam?! S A M M Y !!"


	9. Ice

Dean sank auf die Knie und zwang sich ein paar mal langsam durch zu atmen. Es würde Sam nichts nutzen, wenn er jetzt in Panik ausbrach. _Denk nach, Dean. Konzentriere dich. Sam hat sich nicht einfach in Luft aufgelöst_. Die Eisschicht am See war nicht mit Schnee bedeckt. Vielleicht hörten die Spuren also nicht einfach auf, vielleicht war Sam auf das Gewässer hinaus gegangen. Dean kniff die Augen zusammen, konnte aber keine Einbruchstelle entdecken, so sehr er sich auch anstrengte. Sam war derjenige gewesen, der die Infos über die Gegend organisiert hatte. Der ältere Winchester wußte nicht, ob es hier in der Nähe vielleicht eine alte Hütte oder ähnliches gab. Dean griff in seine Jackentasche und holte vorsichtig sein Händi heraus. Hoffentlich konnte Hope ihm weiterhelfen.

Als ihr Telefon läutete, hatte Hope schon so eine ungute Vorahnung. Sobald sie Deans Stimme hörte, in der leichte Verzweiflung mitschwang, verstärkte sich dieses Gefühl noch mehr. Irgendetwas war passiert. Und die beiden Brüder waren in Gefahr.  
"Sam ist verschwunden! Wir sind hier am See, ich hab mich kurz hingesetzt und als ich wieder zu ihm geschaut habe, war er weg."  
"Was heißt weg? Es liegt genug Schnee, folge doch einfach den Spuren... Moment. Hast du schon versucht ihn anzurufen?"  
Die lange Pause sagte ihr, daß Dean noch gar nicht auf diese Idee gekommen war, noch bevor er den Mund wieder aufmachte. "Ich ruf dich wieder an." Am See lag kein Schnee... Dean wußte nicht, wie er das übersehen hatte können. Bei dem Schneegestöber der letzten Tage, hätte auch hier eine dicke Schneedecke liegen müssen.

Das Läuten seines Telefons holte ihn aus einem tiefen aber kaum erholsamen Schlaf. Sein Kopf pochte und als Sam die Augen aufschlug, konnte er kaum etwas um sich herum erkennen. Einerseits lag das daran, daß irgendetwas Feuchtes seinen Kopf hinunter rann und in seine Augen getropft war. Andrerseits war es hier - wo auch immer das war - nicht gerade allzu hell. Die Luft roch muffig und erdig und der jüngere Winchester hatte das Gefühl, als wäre er lebendig begraben worden. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und beinahe sofort verschwamm alles um ihn herum. Der Boden bewegte sich auf sein Gesicht zu, sodaß er Augenblicke später die Nase in den erdigen Boden gebort hätte, wäre der nicht gefroren gewesen. Sam beschloß seine neue Situation erst mal aus dem Liegen heraus zu erkunden und drehte den Kopf so weit, daß seine Nase nicht mehr verbogen wurde. Sein Händi läutete immer noch... Sein Händi! So rasch es ging zog er das Gerät aus seiner Hosentasche und nahm das Gespräch entgegen.  
"Sam?", klang Hopes Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. "Geht es dir gut? Was ist passiert? Wo bist du?"  
Sam drehte vorsichtig den Kopf und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. "Ich weiß nicht genau... Ich bin in irgendeiner Höhle... Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich hier her gekommen bin."  
"Hat sich Dean schon bei dir gemeldet?"  
"Nein... nein, ich glaube nicht. Moment." Sam nahm das Telefon von seinem Ohr und warf einen Blick auf das Display. Das Icon für Anrufe in Abwesenheit wurde nicht angezeigt. "Nein, er hat nicht angerufen, warum? Was ist mit ihm?" Sam versuchte sich erneut aufzusetzen. Dieses Mal allerdings langsam und vorsichtig. Es klappte und er konnte seinen Rücken an die Wand der Höhle lehnen und etwas verschnaufen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
"Er hat mich angerufen und erzählt, daß du einfach verschwunden wärst. Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll eine Nummer probieren, dann ist die Verbindung plötzlich abgerissen... Wenn ich nicht genau wüßte, daß es hier schon die letzten zwei Wochen so eiskalt ist, würde ich sagen, er ist _eingebrochen_. Aber die Eisschicht sollte inzwischen sogar ein Auto tragen können..."  
"Eingebrochen? Im See? Oh mein Gott..." In Sams Stimme schwang deutliche Panik mit.  
"Sam, hör zu! Sam. _Beruhig dich_. Bist du verletzt?"  
"Ich...", der jüngere Winchester wischte mit einer Hand über seine Augen und betrachtete die Flüssigkeit dann im Licht seines Displays. "... ich hab mir wohl den Kopf angeschlagen. Mir ist schwindlig und ich blute. Aber ich glaube nicht, daß die Wunde tief ist."  
"Kannst du aufstehen und Dean suchen?"  
"Ja... ja, ich glaube schon."  
"Ok, hör mir zu. Ich weiß nicht, was du alles über Unterkühlung weisst. Aber wenn du deinen Bruder findest, gib ihm warmen Tee, nimm die Taschenwärmer, die ich in seinen Rucksack gepackt habe und die Rettungsdecke aus dem Erste Hilfe Zeug und schau daß du seinen Rumpf damit umwickelst. Die Arme und Beine nicht aufwärmen und nicht hoch heben. Ich... ich wersuche zu euch zu kommen. Wenn irgendetwas ist, ruf mich an. Ok?"  
"Ok."

Sam hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie Hope das schaffen wollte - ihren eigenen Angaben nach war das Haus eingeschneit - aber er drängte den Gedanken schnell beiseite. Zuerst mußte er Dean finden und sicherstellen, daß sein Bruder noch am Leben war. Danach konnte er sich Gedanken über verschneite Straßen machen. Der jüngere Winchester steckte das Telefon wieder ein und machte eine kurze Bestandsaufnahme. Er war noch immer dick angezogen, hatte seinen Rucksack am Rücken und fühlte sich bis auf die Kopfschmerzen recht gut. Er schien sonst also unverletzt zu sein. Die Höhle war etwa 3x3 Meter groß und wurde dann von einem Holzgitter begrenzt, das der Höhle den Anschein eines Zwingers verlieh. Dahinter konnte Sam einen Gang erkennen, der allerdings schon bald abbog. Sam öffnete den Rucksack und war erleichtert, als er darin die kleine Handaxt fand, die Dean unbedingt mitnehmen wollte. Er stand vorsichtig auf und stellte dabei fest, daß der erwartete Schwindelanfall deutlich schwächer als der letzte war und daß er sich anscheinend seinen Knöchel wieder auf irgendeine Weise beleidigt hatte. Die Holzstäbe wirkten alt, waren aber noch überraschend stabil und so brauchte Sam etliche kräftige Schläge, bevor er einen Durchgang geschaffen hatte, der groß genug für ihn war und er sich endlich aus seinem Gefängnis befreien konnte. Sam schlüpfte leise schnaufend durch die Öffnung und hielt dann inne um zu lauschen. Kein Geräusch drang an sein Ohr und er wußte nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht war. Leise aber so schnell es sein verletztes Bein zuließ humpelte der jüngere Winchester den Tunnel entlang und stellte fest, daß das Licht immer heller wurde. Inzwischen konnte er sogar den erdigen Boden weit genug erkennen um den Unebenheiten ausweichen zu können. Als sich vor ihm eine riesige Höhle auftat war ihm auch klar, woher dieses flackernde, bläuliche Licht kam. Der natürliche Raum vor ihm war gute 10 Meter hoch und mindestens genauso breit. Der hintere Teil der Höhle verlohr sich irgendeo im finstere, allerdings hatte Sam nur Augen für die gigantischen Eissäulen, die ein sanftes Licht ausstrahlten. In der ersten war eine junge Frau eingeschlossen, die er nicht kannte, aber der jüngere Winchester hatte keine Zweifel, daß es sich hier um Almas Freundin handelte. Sam humpelte rasch weiter und entdeckte in dem zweiten Eisgebilde den Körper des Geistes. Wie die erste Frau hatte auch dieser Leichnahm die Augen geschlossen und sah so aus, als würde er nur schlafen. Dann erhaschte Sam einen Blick auf die Gestalt in der letzten Säule. Dean.


	10. Resuscitation

Hope legte das Telefon auf den Tisch und fuhr sich in einer nervösen Geste durch die Haare. Warum zum Teufel konnte sie sich nicht ein Mal irren. Warum hatte sie schon wieder recht? Die beiden Jungs waren in Gefahr. Sie hatte keinen Zweifel daran, daß Sam seinen Bruder finden und der noch am Leben sein würde, aber wie lange? Noch während sie von dem zugefrorenen See gesprochen hatte, war vor ihrem geistigen Auge ein Bild aufgetaucht. Und wenn das auch nur im Entferntesten der Wahrhheit entsprach, so hatte der ältere Winchester nicht mehr viel Zeit. Mit Unterkühlung war nicht zu spaßen, vorallem wenn die Kerntemperatur unter eine gewisse Schwelle fiel. Dann gab es nur noch eine Option: die Intensivstation in einem Krankenhaus. Je größer desto besser. Aber erstens waren die Straßen hier _wirklich _hoffnungslos zugeschneit und zweitens war das nächste größere Krankenhaus selbst mit Auto zu weit entfernt. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster bestätigte ihr, daß auch ein Rettungshubschrauber nicht in Frage kommen würde. Einen Fluch vor sich her murmelnd begann Hope eilig durch das Haus zu laufen. Sie packte diverse Gegenstände in eine schwarze Arzttasche, penibel darauf bedacht, Nichts zu vergessen. Sie würde _so etwas_ von Ärger bekommen...

Eine Frau kam auf ihn zu. Ihre Hüfte schwang bei jedem Schritt einladend und der Gang betonte ihre weibliche Figur mindestens genaus, wie ihr Gewand. Eine eng anliegende Hose aus schwarzem Leder, darüber ein bauchfreies beiges Top und eine ausgewaschene, kurze Jeansjacke. Die langen, rabenschwarzen Haare fielen in sanften Wellen über ihre Schultern und wippten bei jedem Schritt. Das war nicht das Einzige an ihr, das wippte und diese Bewegung zog Dean beinahe hypnotisch in seinen Bann. Er wußte nicht genau wo er gerade war. Er wußte nur, daß er eigentlich zu seinem Wagen unterwegs gewesen war, als... Die namenlose Frau blieb vor ihm stehen, lächtelte ihn mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen an, das seinem Fick-mich-Grinsen erstaunlich ähnlich war und hackte ihren Zeigefinger unter den Bund seiner zerschlissenen Jean. Dean wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, um Etwas geistreiches, witziges und vielleicht auch ein wenig unanständiges zu sagen, das die namenlose Schönheit mit Gewissheit dazu bringen würde, seinem Charme zu verfallen und seinen Abend ein wenig interessanter zu gestalten, als die Welt um ihn erbete und alles vor seinen Augen verschwamm.

Es dauerte viel zu lange, bis endlich der erste Riß im Eisblock so tief war, daß Wasser heraus rieselte. Es dauerte viel zu lange, bis endlich das Loch groß genug war, um seinen Bruder heraus zu holen. Es dauerte viel zu lange, bis Sam endlich mit der Wiederbelebung beginnen konnte. Es dauerte viel zu lange, bis Dean endlich einen tiefen Atemzug tat. Aber als es so weit war, fühlte Sam zwischen all der Panik ein wenig Hoffnung aufkeimen. Vielleicht hatte er seinen Bruder doch noch nicht verloren. Als er Dean in dem Eisblock entdeckt hatte, war er sich sicher gewesen, daß er zu spät gekommen war. Wie hätte sein Bruder dort drinnen auch atmen können? Umschlossen von eisigem Wasser? Nein, mit an Gewißheit grenzender Sicherheit wußte der jüngere Winchester, daß er soeben sein letztes Familienmitglied verloren hatte und jetzt alleine war. Aber er konnte sich nicht einfach hinsetzen und sich der Verzweiflung hingeben, in dem tiefen Abgrund versinken, der sich in ihm aufgetan hatte und ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegzuziehen drohte. Nein, erst wenn er den leblosen Körper seines Bruders in den Händen hielt, konnte er sich sicher sein. Aber als es dann so weit war, hörte er eine Stimme, die viel zu sehr nach seinem Vater klang, in seinem Kopf: "_Niemand ist tot, so lange er nicht warm und tot ist._" Und Sam begann mit der Herzmassage und Beatmung.

Als erstes fühlte Dean, daß ihn jemand fest hielt. Dann hörte er Schluchtzen und danach kam die Kälte. Er wußte nicht, ob er oder die andere Person so zitterte, aber wahrscheinlich ging es von beiden aus. Der ältere Winchester öffnete die Augen - oder versuchte es zumindest, aber sein Körper schien ihm nicht gehorchen zu wollen. Er fühlte, wie er gegen etwas Kaltes gelehnt wurde und hörte danach - zwischen dem immer noch vorhandenen Schluchtzen - wie jemand in einer Tasche oder einem Rucksack kramte. Dean war sich sicher, daß das Sam sein mußte und daß das Schluchtzen von ihm kam. Er holte Luft, um ihn zu beruhigen, zu fragen was passiert war. Er holte Luft und wußte sofort, daß etwas nicht stimmte. Ein stechender Schmerz gekoppelt mit einem Hustenanfall, wie er ihn noch nicht erlebt hatte. So mußte es sich anfühlen, wenn man seine Eingeweide heraushustet. Als Dean endlich einigermaßen Luft bekam und sich seiner Umgebung wieder bewußt wurde, bemerkte er gleich mehrere Dinge. Sam saß an seiner Seite, hatte verheulte Augen und wirkte so von der Rolle wie... ja nicht einmal nach Dads oder Jess Tod hatte er einen solchen Eindruck gemacht. Er wirkte, als hätte er gerade den Tod höchst persönlich gesehen. Weiters fiehl ihm auf, daß sein Gewand nicht nur klitsch naß und eiskalt, sondern auch blutbespritzt war - Dean hatte recht gehabt, irgendetwas stimmte mit seiner Lunge nicht. Und zuletzte bemerkte er, daß sie sich in einer Höhle befanden, auf der linken Seite zwei Eiszylinder in denen je eine Person feststeckte und auf der rechten Seite kam eine zerfledderte Gestalt mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck auf die beiden Brüder zu.

Sam hielt seinen wieder atmenden Buder in den Armen und überlegte fieberhaft, was er gegen die Kälte tun konnte. Dean zitterte so unkontrolliert, daß der jüngere Winchester ihn mit beiden Armen festhalten mußte, damit er ihm in seinem nassen Gewand nicht entglitt. Hope hatte irgendetwas über das Aufwärmen gesagt... Sams Gedächtnis funktionierte noch nicht wieder normal. Die Panik hatte sein gesamtes Gehirn gelähmt und die Freude darüber, daß er seinen Bruder zurück geholt hatte, ließ keine geraden Gedankengänge zu. Aber irgendwie sickerte doch die Information durch, daß die Erste Hilfe Ausrüstung im Rucksack war. Sam lehnte seinen Bruder vorsichtig gegen die immer noch hüfthohe Eissäule und öffnete dann seinen Rucksack. Er hatte gerade die rote Plastikbox gefunden und wollte sie herausholen, als er Dean vor Schmerz schaufen und danach husten hörte. Für Sams Geschmack klang es viel zu feucht. Er war sich sicher, daß er die eh schon ramponierten Rippen seines Bruders bei der Herz-Massage noch weiter verletzt hatte, aber als sich der jüngere Winchester wieder umdrehte, wurde ihm klar, daß er bei den Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen nicht nur Knochen beschädigt hatte. Dean war vor Schmerzen vornüber gekrümmt, sein Gesicht rot angelaufen und aus seinem geöffneten Mund tropfte Blut auf den eisigen Höhlenboden. Der Hustenanfall schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen, Sam legte die Erste Hilfe Sachen neben sich und hielt seinen Bruder an den Schultern fest. Verzweifung stieg wieder in ihm auf und Tränen schossen in seine Augen. Er konnte nichts tun. Er hatte Dean aus dem Eis geholt, nur um jetzt mitansehen zu müssen, wie er schlußendlich doch erstickte? An seinem eigenen Blut? Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kam der Atem des älteren Winchesters wieder halbwegs regelmäßig, der Husten fürs erste überwunden, und Dean schlug tatsächlich die Augen auf. Zum zweiten Mal machte sich Erleichterung wie ein wohlig warmes Gefühl in Sams Eingeweiden breit und er grinste seinen Bruder breit an. "Dean! Sch... ganz ruhig, versuch nicht zu sprechen. Ich glaube, ich hab deine Lunge verletzt. Ist dir kalt? Ich... ich habe hier drinnen so eine Aludecke und ich kann dir die Taschenwärmer geben. Aber du mußt ganz ruhig sitzen bleiben. Ich hol uns hier raus. Du wirst sehen, wir sind schon bald wieder bei Hope und... Dean?" Die Worte blubberten nur so aus Sam heraus. Er wußte, daß er brabbelte, aber es war ihm egal. Sein Bruder war am Leben! Dann bemerkte er den leicht unfokussierten Blick, der irgendwo links an ihm vorbei ging. Hatte Dean auch noch eine Gehirnerschütterung? Aber dann wußte er mit einem Mal, was der Grund dafür war. Seine Instinkte, das jahrelange Training oder auch nur die schon beinahe intime Kenntnis, wie sein Bruder tickte, irgendetwas davon sagte ihm, daß sich ihnen etwas näherte. Und er glaubte nicht, daß das Hope war.


	11. Eissiedler

Nachdem ich so nett gebeten wurde, das nächste Kapitel rasch fertig zu stellen... Es ist dieses Mal etwas kürzer, aber der zweite Teil wäre heute sicher nicht fertig geworden (Ich brauche etwa 2 Stunden für ein 2000 Wörter Kapitel, wenn ich noch keinen Plan habe, was passiert).

Ich bin keine Ärztin, pflege zwar gründlich zu recherchieren, aber jedem können Fehler passieren. Alles, was ich in den bisherigen und noch kommenden Kapitel über Hypothermie von mir gebe, entspricht meines Wissens nach der Wahrheit. Sollte jemand dennoch einen Fehler entdecken - laßt es mich wissen.

* * *

Dean kannte beinahe alle Horrorfilme dort draußen. Unzählige Nächte in diversen Motels nur mit dem Fernseher als Gesellschaft führen zu einem fast schon geek-haften Wissen über diverse Genres. Und alte Horrorfilme war eines davon, wenn auch nicht das liebste des älteren Winchesters. Dennoch mußte er zugeben, daß die Effekte dieses Mal gar nicht so schlecht waren. Der Bösewicht war, wie beinahe immer, auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen. Gute zwei Meter groß, dürr und mit zotteligen weissen Haaren. Sein Gewand hing in Fetzen an ihm herab. Schicht um Schicht umhüllten den knochigen Körper, als hätte die Gestalt einfach jedes Mal, wenn ein Kleidungsstück normalerweise in den Müll gewandert wäre, stattdessen eine weitere Lage hinzugefügt, in der Hoffnung, die unteren Schichten zu überdecken. Dennoch blitze ab und an etwas Haut durch - blass und käsig. Eines mußte Dean den Machern lassen, das war ein neuer Gegner. Kein abgelutschter Zombie oder Vampir, der Typ hier wirkte eher wie ein ausgetrockneter Einsiedler - ein hühnenhafter, stinkiger Einsiedler, der gerade den zweiten Kerl - offensichtlich der Gute - packte und quer durch die Höhle schleuderte. Dean konnte von ihm nicht allzu viel erkennen. Er trug eine dicke Winterjacke und eine Wollhaube, unter der braune Haare hervorlugten. Der Mann rollte sich ab und verhinderte so wahrscheinlich ernste Verletzungen. Wenigstens endlich mal jemand, der kämpfen konnte und nicht gleich beim ersten Schritt umknickte, sich den Knöchel brach und dann Zombiefutter wurde. Der Bösewicht blieb stehen, holte tief Luft und stieß dann einen eisigen Atem aus, der den jungen Mann, der sich gerade aufrappelte, gänzlich mit Raureif bedeckte. Gut, das war anscheinend der Special Attack von dem _Eissiedler_. Dean mußte bei dem Namen grinsen. Dann war der Gute endlich aufgestanden und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Gegenspieler um, drehte sich so, daß Dean sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Und in dem Moment fühlte er, wie sich in seinen Eingeweiden ein Knoten bildete. Er kannte den Typen. Das war Sam! Sein Bruder! Der ältere Winchester blinzelte ein paar Mal und versuchte den Nebel, der sich weiter um seine Gedanken zu legen drohte, gänzlich los zu werden. Sam. Der Eissiedler. Eis. Eis. Eis... EIS!!! _Verdammt!_ Dean wußte mit einem Mal wieder, wo er sich befand und daß er seinem Bruder helfen mußte. Er war sich sicher, daß ihn der Rückstoß eines Schusses ohne Umschweife wieder in die Arme der sexy Schwarzhaarigen befördern würde. Unter normalen Umständen wäre das natürlich erstrebenswert gewesen, aber erstens existierte diese heiße Braut nur in seiner Fantasie und zweitens mußte er bei Bewußtsein bleiben, wenn er seinem Bruder helfen wollte. Also holte Dean seine abgesägte Schritflinte zwar aus dem Rucksack, benutzte sie allerdings nicht selbst, sondern warf sie in Richtung Sam. Dean traf nicht unbedingt dort hin, wo das Ding eigentlich landen hätte sollen, aber da der Eissiedler seinen Bruder gerade wieder wie einen nassen Fetzen durch die Höhle schleuderte, landeten beide in unmittelbarer Nähe voneinander am Boden.

Als Sam sich umdrehte, blickte er praktisch schon direkt in das Gesicht der Gestalt. Es war ein Mann, größer als er selbst und deutlich älter. Wahrscheinlich auch älter als Dad, aber Sam tat sich da ein wenig schwer das richtig einzuschätzen. Die wahrscheinlich dunkelbraunen Haare waren von einer dicken Reif-Schicht bedeckt und wirkten beinahe weiß. In den Wimpern und Augenbrauen, wie im zotteligen Bart hatten sich kleine und auch größere Eiskristalle gebildet und auch die Haut selbst wirkte so, als wäre sie von einer hauchdünnen weißen Schicht überzogen. Der Mann war so dürr, daß Sams schlacksige Gestalt im Vergleich dazu beinahe mollig wirkte. Und klein. Gott, wann hatte Sam das letzte mal zu irgendjemanden hinauf blicken müssen? Eisblaue Augen richteten sich auf den jüngeren Winchester und dann wurde er von starken Armen gepackt und mit erschreckender Leichtigkeit quer durch die Höhle geworfen. Noch während sich Sam abrollte, dem Aufprall so die meiste Wucht nahm und in einer flüssigen Bewegung wieder auf die Beine kam, überlegte er fieberhaft, womit sie es hier zu tun hatten. _Vielleicht ein Geist?_ Der Jüngere Winchester hatte weder seinen EMF-Detektor, noch eine Ladung Salz bei sich, um diese Theorie zu prüfen. Gegen einen Dämon sprach das gänzliche Fehlen von Schwefelgeruch. Er kannte auch kein Wer-Wesen, daß eine solche Gestalt annehmen konnte, dennoch hätte er sich mit einem silbernen Messer in der Hand deutlich wohler gefühlt - egal welches Messer, hauptsache Messer. Er hätte sich sogar mit einem Ast zufrieden gegeben. Sam konnte noch immer die eisige Kälte an den Stellen spüren, wo ihn die Kreatur berührt hatte und wenn es sich irgendwie vermeiden ließ, wollte er das Wesen nicht unbedingt mit nackten Fäusten attackieren müssen. _Eis-Elementar? _Gab es soetwas überhaupt? Der jüngere Winchester wurde erneut gepackt, die Kälte breitete sich dieses Mal um seine Hüfte herum aus und er flog zum zweiten Mal wie ein lästiges Spielzeug durch die Luft. Sam landete hart auf dem eisigen Boden. Vor seinen Augen tanzten Sterne und er war sich einige Momente lang nicht sicher, ob er bei Bewußtsein bleiben würde. Sein Kopf war viel zu hart aufgeschlagen. Die Wunde auf seiner Stirn blutete wieder und die ganze Höhle schien sich um ihn zu drehen. Der jüngere Winchester rollte sich auf die Seite - sein Instinkt sagte ihm, daß sein Gegner gleich wieder nach ihm greifen würde - er rollte nochmals um die eigene Achse und die Welt um ihn herum drehte sich begeistert mit. Ein Woge Übelkeit brach über Sam herein und so brauchte es einige Sekunden, bis er sich des Gegenstandes bewußt wurde, auf dem er zu liegen gekommen war. Deans Schrotflinte! Der jüngere Winchester drehte sich erneut, aber dieses Mal in die andere Richtung - ihm war schon schwindlig genug - ziehlte und schoß dem Wesen eine Ladung Salz aus nächster Nähe ins Gesicht. Auch wenn der Effekt nicht ganz der erwünschte war, der Angreifer zog sich doch zurück. Die Hände vors Gesicht gepresst, gab er ein teils wimmerndes, teils wütendes Kreischen von sich, daß Sam die Haare zu berge stehen ließ. _Ok, kein Geist. Was zum Teufel ist das für ein Ding?!_ Sam rappelte sich, so schnell das die noch immer schwankende Umgebung zu ließ, auf und taumelte einige Schritte von dem Wesen weg.


	12. Homo frigus

So, vor dem Wochenende wird es wahrscheinlich kein neues Kapitel geben. Ich weiß zwar endlich, wie man einen Eissiedler erledigt, trotzdem glaube ich nicht, daß ich vor Dienstag wieder Zeit zum Schreiben finden werde.

Wie immer freue ich mich über Reviews mit Wünschen, Anregungen und Beschwerden und falls jemand irgendeine Szene gerne in der Geschichte sehen würde, ich bin immer für Vorschläge offen :)

* * *

Sie fuhr mit ihrem Finger sanft über die kurzen Stoppeln an seinem Kinn. Die Berührung sand heiße Schauer durch seinen Körper und er holte unwillkührlich Luft. Der Geruch von Leder, ein Hauch von Motoröl und die zitronige Note ihres Shampoos... Eine Mischung, in der er versinken konnte. Eine Mischung, die Sicherheit und Geborgenheit versprach. Eine Mischung, die Begierde noch heller in ihm aufflackern ließ. Ein kurzer, gieriger Kuß, dann zog sie ihm seine Jacke aus. Noch bevor diese den Boden erreicht hatte, war Dean ebenfalls aus seinem Shirt geschlüpft und stand jetzt nur mehr mit seiner Jean bekleidet vor ihr. Sie gab ihm wieder einen Kuß, den Dean leidenschaftlich erwiederte. Eigentlich wäre ihre Jacke als nächstes an der Reihe gewesen, aber als er mit den Händen unter ihr Top fuhr und langsam den Rücken hinauf strich, drückte sie sich an ihn und plötzlich war nur mehr wichtig, wie er die beiden Hosen so rasch als möglich los werden konnte, die zwischen ihm und heißem, leidenschaftlichen Sex hier - wo auch immer das gerade war - und jetzt standen. Deans Jean war als erstes dran, unangenehm eng geworden. Er ertastete gerade den Verschluß ihrer Hose, als sie etwas in sein Ohr hauchte: "Dean... dein Bruder braucht dich." Der ältere Winchester war hin und her gerissen zwischen seinem körperlichen Verlangen und dem mindestens ebenso starken Bedürftnis seinen Bruder zu beschützen. Aber noch zögerte er. "Dean, Sam braucht deine _Hilfe_. Ich warte hier auf dich, aber geh jetzt, sonst ist es zu spät." Ein Schuß hallte durch die Höhle. Dean blinzelte benommen und sah seinen Bruder und den Eissiedler nur wenige Meter entfernt miteinander ringen. Das Wesen hatte eine Hand um den Lauf der Schrotflinte gelegt und die Waffe von sich weg gedrückt. Der altere Winchester wischte sich mit dem Handrücken Schweiß von seiner Stirn und packte dann mit klammen Fingern (wie konnten seine Finger kalt und steif gefrohren sein, wenn ihm so heiß war?) die kurze Handaxt. Er wußte zwar nicht, wie der Eissiedler zu töten war, aber er wußte, wie er ihn bestimmt ablenken konnte. Dean wankte auf die mittlere Eissäule zu, in der die vertraute Gestalt von Alma eingeschlossen war. Es brauchte unzählige Hiebe und Pausen dazwischen, bis das kalte Gefängnis die Leiche der jungen Frau wieder frei gab. Der ältere Winchester konnte sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten. Jeder Atemzug wurde von einem gurgelden Geräusch und dem Gefühl, jeden Moment ersticken zu müssen begleitet. Er hob den Kopf und suchte seinen Bruder und den Eissiedler. Der Kampf hatte die beiden weiter von Dean weggeführt und er hatte Probleme, die Kontrahenten voneinander zu unterscheiden. Beide Gestalten verschwammen ineinander und auch die Dunkelheit im hinteren Teil der Höhle vereinfachte die Sache nicht sonderlich. Dean kniff die Augen angestrengt zusammen und versuchte einige Sekunden lang aus dem, was er da sah, klug zu werden. Dann zuckte er mental mit den Schultern, drehte sich um und fragte sich, wie er die wenigen Meter zur letzten verbleibenden Säule zurücklegen sollte.

Sam taumelte rückwärts, die Schrotflinte fest in der Hand. Er mußte wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Er hatte nur noch einen einzigen weiteren Schuß und wenn der nicht saß... Zur Zeit verschwamm die Welt vor seinen Augen mit erschreckender Regelmäßigkeit. Zum Glück kam sie ebenso verläßlich wieder in alter Schärfe zurück. Der jüngere Winchester war sich sicher, daß er eine Gehirnerschütterung hatte. Aber dieses Wesen sah nicht so aus, als würde es deswegen einen Waffenstillstand auch nur in Erwägung ziehen. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, als Sam weitere wertvolle Meter zwischen sich und die Gestalt brachte. _Kein Geist. Kein Dämon. Kein Gestaltwandler. Kein Wiedergänger. Kein Vampir. Eine Tulpa? Sehr unwahrscheinlich. Eis... Wasser! Ein Vodyanoy? Nein, keine fischige Haut. Each Uisge? Oder ein Mannegishi? Nein und nein. Verdammt!_ Das Wesen passte einfach zu keiner Sam bekannten Art. Er hatte das starke Bedürftnis, dem Ding einen Namen zu verpassen. Sein Vater hatte ihnen immer eingebläut, sobald sie wissen, womit sie es zu tun haben, können sie es auch besiegen. Also mußte Sam dem Wesen zu erst einen Namen geben. _Ich nenne es... Homo frigus. _Nachdem dieser Punkt erledigt war, konnte er sich mit dem nächsten Problem befassen: Wie tötet man einen Homo frigus? Salz konnte Sam schon mal getrost von der Liste der Möglichkeiten streichen. Unglücklicher Weise war seine Auswahl an Waffen gerade ziemlich beschränkt. Allerdings wusste er, wo er welche finden konnte. In seinem Rucksack bei Dean. Unwillkürlich warf er einen Blick zu seinem Bruder und stellte fest, dass der gerade damit beschäftigt war, seine nassen Sachen aus zu ziehen, wahrscheinlich um sich gleich danach mit den Taschenwärmern in die Rettungsdecke zu hüllen. Sehr gut. Dean kümmerte sich darum, dass er nicht an Unterkühlung starb und Sam würde den Homo frigus ausschalten. Das war ein Arrangement mit dem er arbeiten konnte. Der jüngere Winchester umrundete das Wesen vorsichtig, versuchte den Abstand weiterhin zu vergrößern und gleichzeitig zu ihrer Ausrüstung zu gelangen. Aber das war leichter gesagt als getan. Als er nur mehr wenige Schritte von dem Rucksack mit ihren Waffen entfernt war, stellte er entsetzt fest, daß Dean nur mehr mit Boxershorts bekleidet am Boden lag und offensichtlich das Bewußtsein verloren hatte. Sam war nur wenige Augenblicke abgelenkt, aber das reichte aus. Der Homo frigus war zu nahe heran gekommen und packte die Schrotflinte mit einer Hand. Sam versuchte die Kontrolle über die Waffe wieder zurück zu erhalten, doch das Wesen war einfach zu stark. Er spürte, wie es ihm die Waffe aus der Hand zu drehen versuchte und wie sein Finger dabei unwillkührlich mehr Druck auf den Abzug ausübte, als gut war. Tatsächlich löste sich der Schuß. Gerade als die Waffe auf Dean zeigte. Sams Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Aber zumindest dieses eine Mal hatten sie Glück. Der Schuß traf nicht den leblosen Körper des älteren Winchester, sondern die Überreste der Eissäule dahinter. Auch der Homo frigus schien von dem plötzlichen Schuß überrascht, was Sam sofort für sich nutzte. Er machte eine Hechtrolle auf den Rucksack zu, packte diesen noch beim Aufstehen mit festem Griff und rannte dann taumelnd und stolpernd hinter die mittlere Säule. Ohne den Blick von dem Wesen zu wenden, das die Verfolgung wieder aufgenommen hatte, kramte Sam hektisch im Rucksack. Seine Hand bekam eine kleine quadratische Box zu greifen, die er sofort einsteckte - Munition für die Schrotflinte. Der jüngere Winchester wußte, daß irgendwo da drinnen noch eine Flasche mit Weihwasser, Deans Colt samt Silbermunition und die Handaxt sein mußte. Aber er hatte keine Zeit den Rucksack lange zu durchsuchen. Der Homo frigus war nur mehr knappe 10 Meter entfernt, als Sam das ganze Ding einfach umdrehte und den Inhalt auf den Höhlenboden fallen ließ. Die Axt tauchte zwar nicht auf, dafür aber die anderen beiden gesuchten Dinge. Er ging in die Knie, packte die Pistole und feuerte noch aus der gebückten Haltung heraus den ersten Schuß auf das Wesen ab. Die Kugel traf die Kreatur am rechten Arm und Sam wußte, daß er keine Zeit mehr für einen weiteren gezielten Schuß hatte, wenn er wieder aufstehen wollte. Der Homo frigus hatte nichtmal mit der Wimper gezuckt, als ihn das Silbergeschoß durchbohrte. Der jüngere Winchester sicherte die Waffe wieder - in einem Kampf konnte sich so schnell ein Schuß lösen - und ließ sie in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden. Dann nahm er die Beine in die Hand und brachte wieder mehr Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Gegner. Sam befand sich jetzt im hinteren Teil der Höhle, der nur mehr sehr spärlich vom Licht der Eissäulen erhellt wurde. Er hatte zwar keine Zeit sich genauer umzusehen, aber er warf zumindest einmal einen raschen Blick in alle Richtungen - es machte keinen Sinn, wenn er sich den Kopf an einer aus der Wand kommenden Wurzel erneut verletzte und dann vielleicht endgültig bewußtlos wurde. Schwer atmend drehte sich der jüngere Winchester wieder um und wand sich dem Homo frigus zu. Das Wesen hatte aufgeholt und würde Sam in wenigen Sekunden erneut angreifen können. Er packte den Flachman, in dem er das Weihwasser wußte, fester und versuchte mit der anderen Hand panisch den Verschluß zu öffnen. Er hatte nur Augenblicke, bevor... Das Wesen blieb knapp ausserhalb Sams Reichweite stehen, holte tief Luft und blies dem jüngeren Winchester einen eisigen Hauch entgegen. Dort wo die Luft seine Haut berührte, spürte er sofort wie sich unter stechenden Schmerzen Eiskristalle bildeten und ihn Raureif bedeckte. Dann endlich hatte er den Deckel abgeschraubt, machte einen großen Schritt vorwärts und bespritzte das Wesen mit der Flüssigkeit. Der Effekt war nicht ganz der erhoffte, reichte aber durchaus um Sam zu verblüffen. Der Homo frigus bliebt einfach stehen. Er wehrte sich nicht. Er betrachtete das Wasser, verfolgte den Flug der Spritzer, die sofort zu Eis gefroren, als sie ihn berührte. Der jüngere Winchester wußte nicht, ob das Wesen seinen 'Angriff' genoß, es schien ihn aber zumindest interessanter als den bisherigen Kampf zu finden. Dann geschahen zwei Dinge gleichzeitig. Es wurde auf einen Schlag noch düsterer und der Homo Frigus erschauderte. Beide Kontrahenten reckten die Köpfe und machten beinahe Augenblicklich die Quelle der veränderten Lichtverhältnisse aus. Dean stand noch immer nur in der Unterwäsche, schwankend und mit der Axt in der Hand - da war das Ding also hin - vor den Überresten der mittleren Säule. Dann drehte sich der Homo frigus wieder zu Sam und knurrte guttural, bevor er sich auf den jüngeren Winchester stürzte.

Die Axt schien Tonnen zu wiegen. Deans Arme schmerzten und nach jedem Hieb musste er sich an die Eissäule lehnen, um nicht umzufallen. Zu den Schmerzen in der Lunge, die jeden Atemzug aufs neue zu einer Mutprobe werden liesen, hatte sich irgendwann auch ein immer stärker werdendes Stechen in der Brust gesellt. Dean hatte zu Beginn sein Bestes gegeben, um die neue Entwicklung zu ignorieren, aber er kannte dieses Gefühl. Es war sein Herz. Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie es dieses Mal dazu gekommen war - das letzte Mal hatte er sich aus Versehen einen Stromstoß verpasst, der ihn beinahe getötet hatte und weder hier in der Höhle noch draussen am See hatte er etwas gesehen, das auch nur im entferntesten nach Elektrizität aussah - an diese Art von Schmerz erinnerte er sich noch ganz genau. Dennoch bearbeitete Dean das Eis mit unverminderter Entschlossenheit. Wenn er schon einen Herzinfarkt erlitt, dann zumindest dabei, wie er seinen Bruder rettete. Vielleicht konnte er so Dads Opfer einen Sinn geben. Mit einem Grunzen hieb er die Axt erneut ins Eis und nur die Hände der plötzlich erneut aufgetauchten Schwarzhaarigen verhinderten, daß er strauchelte und zu Boden ging. Während sie ihn hielt, bis seine eigenen Beide das Gewicht wieder trugen, sagte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln: "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich warte auf dich."  
"Kann grad nicht. Muss Sammy helfen." Dean deutete mit dem Kopf auf den hiteren Teil der Höhle, wo er seinen Bruder wußte. Da sie ihn noch immer umarmte, streifte seine Wange bei der Bewegung sanft die ihre und der ältere Winchester konnte die angenehme Wäre spüren, die von ihr ausging.  
"Ich weiß. Laß mich dich unterstützen. Ich glaube, du selbst könntest auch ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen."  
Dean antwortete mit einem sehnsüchtigen Grinsen und stieß sich dann von ihr ab und richtete sich gleichzeitig wieder auf. "Ok, bringen wir das hier zu Ende. Sobald Sam in Sicherheit ist, gehöre ich ganz dir, Süße."

* * *

Wie soll es mit Dean und der Schwarzhaarigen weiter gehen? Mehr Erotik/Sex? Weg mit ihr?


	13. The End

Sam hatte gerade die Schrotflinte fertig geladen und wollte einen Schuß auf den Homo frigus abgeben, als das Licht ausging. Es war nicht sofort stockdunkel, aber die Helligkeit nahm rapide ab. Sowohl er als auch sein Widersacher hielten in ihrer Bewegung inne und warfen zum zweiten Mal einen Blick zu Dean. Die letzte Eissäule war zertrümmert, die Leiche der jungen Frau lag am Boden und Dean sackte gerade in sich zusammen und schlug hart mit dem Kopf gegen die Überreste der Säule. Der Homo frigus gab ein wütendes Knurren von sich und wollte sich dann mit einem unartikulierten Schrei auf den leblosen Körper des älteren Winchester stürtzen, aber schon nach den ersten Schritten brachte ihn ein Schuß ins Taumeln. Sam hatte nicht vor, das Ding mit seinem wehrlosen Bruder alleine zu lassen. Auch wenn sich das Wesen durch Salz nicht stoppen lies, Schmerzen bereitete es ihm auf jeden Fall. Und was es für Schmerzen haben würde, wenn es Dean auch nur zu nahe kam... "Hier bin ich, du verdammter Mistkerl!" Ein weiterer Schuß lies den Homo frigus mit einem kläglichen Wimmern zurückweichen. "Leg dich mit jemandem in deiner Größe an!" Sam holte ohne den Blick von seinem Gegner zu lassen zwei Patronen aus seinem Sack und begann nachzuladen. "Du hast dir gedacht, Dean wäre eine einfache Beute? So wie die zwei Mädchen? Da hast du die Rechnung ohne mir gemacht! Ich hänge nämlich an ihm." Sam gab einen weiteren Schuß ab, der den Homo frigus davon abhielt, sich wieder zu fangen. "Die beinahe Fülle deines neuesten Eiswürfels ist nämlich mein Bruder. Der ist zwar die meiste Zeit eine verdammte Nervensäge, entweder er schraubt gerade an seinem Auto herum, oder an einer Frau oder er verartscht mich nach Strich und Faden. Aber weißt du was? Das ist mir egal." Dieser Schuß ließ das Wesen noch weiter zurückweichen. Und Sam machte sich erneut daran, die Schritflinte nachzuladen. "Das ist nämlich mein Großer Bruder und ab und zu muß er sich auch von mir retten lassen. Also laß deine Finger von ihm, nimm deinen eisigen Arsch und verzieh dich!" Als wäre das sein Stichwort gewesen, bließ der Homo frigus dem jüngeren Winchester wieder seinen kalten Hauch entgegen und erneut hatte Sam das Gefühl als würde sein Gesicht einfrieren. Auch seine Finger wurden kalt und prompt entglitt ihm die zweite Patrone. Er machte die waffe dennoch bereit und gab einen Schuß in dem Moment ab, als er erneut Ziel des frostigen Angriffs wurde. Sam spürte seine Nase nicht mehr und er hatte das Gefühl, daß seine Wimpern und Augenbrauen jetzt genauso vereist aussehen mußten, wie die der Kreatur. Außerdem hatten seine Finger jetzt jegliches Gefühl verloren. Nachladen konnte er nicht mehr, also schwang er die Schrotflinte wie einen Knüppel und hoffte, daß sie ihm nicht vorzeitig entgleiten würde. Der Homo frigus war zwar offensichtlich von Sams Schüssen etwas geschwächt, aber er wirkte auch wütend genug, daß der jüngere Winchester normalerweise eher an Rückzug als Angriff denken würde. Aber normalerweise sicherte Dean seinen Rücken und lag nicht wenige Meter entfernt am Boden und war gerade am Erfrieren.

Dean ließ die Handaxt zu Boden fallen. Seine Kraft war aufgebraucht. Er bekam keine Luft mehr, das Blut in seiner Lunge verhinderte richtiges Atmen und um ihn herum verschwamm alles. Er fühlte, wie ihn sanfte Arme fest hielten, ihn vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten ließen. "Jetzt haben wir Zeit..." hörte er die Stimme der schwarzhaarigen Frau in sein Ohr flüstern.

Als Hope die Schüsse hörte beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt. Im Licht der Taschenlampe folgte sie dem schmalen Gang, der sie hoffentlich zu den beiden Brüdern führen würde. Endlich fiel der Lichtkegel auf eine weite Fläche - sie hatte eine Höhle erreicht. Der Geruch von kürzlich abgefeuerten Waffen stieg ihr in die Nase und Hope wußte, daß sie am Ziel angelangt war. Sie brauchte nicht lange zu suchen, Sam und die hagere Gestalt eines vereisten Mannes waren nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt. Sie griff in ihre Jackentasche, zog einen kleinen Beutel heraus, den sie schützend vor sich hielt, während sie langsam auf die beiden Kontrahenten zu ging, die sie jetzt beide anblickten. "Sam, Feuer!" zischte Hope, während sie das Wesen langsam tiefer in die Höhle hinein drängte.

Wohlige Wärme umgab ihn. Die Schwarzhaarige strich ihm sanft über die stoppelige Wange und während seine Schmerzen langsam verblassten, wurde ihm klar, dass er in ihrem Schoss lag.

Sam war erleichtert, als er Hopes Stimme hörte. Sein Knöchel schmerzte bei jedem Schritt, noch immer tropfte Blut aus der Wunde an seiner Stirn und bei jedem Pulsschlag hatte er das Gefühl, als würden seine Augen aus den Höhlen gedrückt. Sam wusste nicht, wie lange er den Homo frigus noch beschäftigen konnte. Hopes Hilfe kam mehr als nur gelegen. Er hinkte so rasch es ging zu ihren Sachen, die er ja am Boden verstreut hatte, und fand zum Glück sehr bald das Fläschchen mit Brandbeschleuniger und die Streichhölzer. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie sie das Wesen dazu bringen würden, lange genug still zu stehen, um es anzünden zu können, aber... Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Hope und den Homo frigus. Hope hatte die Kreatur bis an den Rand der Höhle gedrängt, wo beide beinahe bewegungslos verharrten. Sam erinnerte sich noch allzu gut an das letzte Mal, als das Wesen so da gestanden hatte, nur um ihn mit seinem eisigen Atem einen Schritt näher an Frostbeulen und Erfrierungen zu bringen - einen riesigen Schritt, um genau zu sein. Er beeilte sich, wieder zurück zu Hope zu gelangen. Im Gegenlicht der Taschenlampe hatte er sie zwar nicht so genau erkennen können, aber er glaubte nicht, dass sie so warm gekleidet war wie er. Sie hatte dem Angriff des Homo frigus also noch weniger entgegenzusetzen als er. Mit Erstaunen stellte Sam fest, dass das Wesen noch immer nicht attackiert hatte, als er wieder bei den beiden an kam. Was auch immer Hope in dem Beutel hatte, der Homo frigus schien vor Angst wie gelähmt. Der jüngere Winchester hatte keine Probleme, das Wesen anzuzünden.

Geborgenheit und Wärme. Das Gefühl endlich zuhause angekommen zu sein. Aber Dean wusste, sobald er sich dem hingab, war es endgültig. Kein Weg zurück. Noch war er nicht bereit. Er musste wissen, ob Sam in Sicherheit war.

Im Schein der lodernden Flammen bemerkte Sam, dass Hope tatsächlich nicht so warm gekleidet war wie er - die Untertreibung des Jahres! Sie trug ein Kleid aus dunkler Seide, oben hauteng, ab der Hüfte glockig weit geschnitten. Die Flügelärmel reichten ihr nur bis zu den Ellenbögen und Schuhe schien sie gar keine zu tragen. Auch ihr Gesicht wirkte anders. Die Augen grösser, die Lippen voller. Sam hatte von Jess gelernt, dass manche Frauen mit Lidschatten und Lippenstift wahre Wunder vollbringen konnten. Auch wenn Hope nicht geschminkt gewesen war, als die Brüder das Haus verlassen hatten, so wusste der jüngere Winchester, dass Frauen, wenn sie einen Nachmittag für sich hatten, zu Experimenten neigten. Aber daß sie keine Zeit gefunden hatte zumindest eine Jacke oder Schuhe anzuziehen...?

"Sam?" Das Letzte, an das er sich erinnerte, war, dass Sam und der Eissiedler gegeneinander gekämpft hatten. Aber Dean wusste nicht, wer gewonnen hatte und ob sein kleiner Bruder Hilfe brauchte. "Sammy?"

Sam sammelte ihre Sachen vom Boden auf und stopfte sie achtlos in die Rucksäcke. Er wollte so rasch als möglich wieder bei seinem Bruder sein, aber Hope hatte darauf bestanden, dass er zuerst das Zeug zusammen suchte. Das ständige Bücken war nicht gut für seine Gehirnerschütterung. Gar nicht gut. Aber Sam biss die Zähne zusammen und machte verbissen weiter.

Dean fühlte wie ihn jemand berührte und hörte dumpfe Worte. Er verstand zwar die Bedeutung nicht, aber er wußte, daß das Hope war. Auch wenn er der Frau nicht zu 100 Prozent vertraute, so war er doch sicher, daß sie ihnen nichts Böses wollte. Sam war bei ihr in Sicherheit.

Hope ging neben dem älteren Winchester in die Knie und tastete sofort nach einem Puls. "Dean? Ich bin es, Hope. Ich werde dich jetzt untersuchen. Sam hat gerade das Wesen getötet und holt jetzt eure Sachen. Ich bring euch dann von hier weg." Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, glaubte aber einen schwachen und sehr schnellen Puls zu fühlen. Deans Haut hatte einen bläulichen Unterton angenommen und das gänzliche Fehlen von Muskelzittern ließ ihre Alarmglocken schrillen. "Ich möchte, daß du ganz ruhig liegen bleibst und nichts machst. Verstanden? Du bewegst weder deiner Hände noch deine Beine. Wir werden dich hier raus tragen müssen, aber das ist ok, kapiert? Du bist unterkühlt..." Hope wußte nicht einmal, ob er sie verstand oder ob er schon gänzlich das Bewußtsein verloren hatte, aber sie wollte kein Risiko eingehen.

Dean ließ sich fallen, tauchte in das Gefühl der Geborgenheit ein und zum ersten Mal seit dem Tod seiner Mutter fühlte er Frieden und Ruhe in seinem Inneren.

Hope seuftzte. Seine Temperaur war auf 29° gefallen. Hier konnte sie nichts mehr für ihn tun, ohne... Irgendetwas hatte sich verändert. Sie wußte nicht genau, was sie da gespürt hatte, aber das Gefühl in ihrem Bauch kündete von nichts Gutem. Hope streckte die Arme aus, die Handflächen nach unten, nur wenige Zentimeter über Deans Körper und... da war nichts. Nichts. _Verdammt!_

* * *

Auch wenn das Kapitel "The End" heisst, geht es natürlich noch weiter._  
_


	14. Vigil

Sam wusste nicht, wie sie wieder in Hopes Haus gelandet waren. Er erinnerte sich nur mehr an Bruchstücke und schob die Schuld dafür auf seine Gehirnerschütterung. Vielleicht spielte die Panik auch eine kleine Rolle. Die Panik, die den jüngeren Winchester erfüllte, als Hope etwas von _keinen Lebenszeichen mehr_ sagte und Sam erneut mit Mund-zu-Mund Beatmung beginnen musste. Schon alleine der Gedanke lies ihn hysterisch kichern. Wenn Dean erfuhr, dass ihn sein kleiner Bruder zwei mal am gleichen Tag "geküsst" hatte... Er wusste, dass sein Gehirn auf die Art und Weise mit dem Unvorstellbaren umzugehen versuchte. Sein grosser Bruder, sein Beschützer, sein Sargnagel, sein Fels in der Brandung und Anker in der Realität. Er lag gerade im Sterben - oder war vielleicht sogar schon tot.

Sam erinnerte sich auch noch an den Streit mit Hope. Sie wollte ihn in ein anderes Zimmer übersiedeln, weg von Dean. Aber der jüngere Winchester hatte sich schlicht und einfach geweigert. Er würde seinen Bruder nicht im Stich und alleine sterben lassen. Hope war alles andere als begeistert, stimmte dann aber doch zu und kümmerte sich weiter um den älteren Jäger. Sam selbst hatte wie erwartet eine Gehirnerschütterung und hätte auch ohne Hopes Hinweis gewusst, dass er im Bett bleiben sollte. Bett... Dean lag nicht mehr in dem alten Holzbett, stattdessen stand da plötzlich ein Modell, wie man es in der Intensivstation von Krankenhäusern finden konnte - und nicht in einem Haus in der Pampa. Wenn das noch nicht ausgereicht hätte, um Sams Misstrauen zu wecken, spätestens als ihm klar wurde, was da für Geräte rund um seinen Bruder herumstanden, wusste er, dass irgendetwas "seltsam" war. Eine _Herz-Lungen-Maschine_? Ohne Scheiss, wer hat schon soetwas in seinem Keller gebunkert? Gleich zwischen den eingelegten Zwiebeln und dem alten Spielzeug der Kinder? Aber Sam hatte Zeit. Er konnte warten. Wichtig war jetzt nur, dass sie Dean half. Wenn es seinem Bruder wieder besser ging (und Sam konnte nicht anders, als davon ausgehen, daß das passieren würde), konnte er Hope immer noch zur Rede stellen. Aber für's Erste würde er den Mund halten und keine Fragen stellen.

Da saß Sam also auf der ausgezogene Couch, hatte einen frischen Verband um seinen Knöchel und wollte nur mehr einschlafen, aufwachen und feststellen, daß alles ein böser Traum gewesen war. Die ganze Situation erschien ihm so unwirklich, so surreal. Aber wahrscheinlich lag das an der verdammten Gehirnerschütterung, den Schmerzmitteln und nicht zuletzt dem Schock. Sam war sich sicher, daß er unter Schock stand. Er hatte zwar den Homo frigus vernichtet und Alma und ihre Freundin schlußendlich doch 'gerettet' (kann man Tote überhaupt retten?), aber um welchen Preis? Schock... der Begriff bezeichnet in der Medizin einen Zustand, bei dem duch eine Verminderung der Blutzirkulation - _verdammt!_ Sam kniff die Augen zusammen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt. Das war nicht seine erste Gehirnerschütterung. Er kannte die damit unausweichlich verbundenen Knopfschmerzen gegen die ihm Hope eine ordentliche Dosis Paracetamol gegeben hatte, die hartnäckige Übelkeit und der immer wieder auftretende Schwindel. Aber was ihn jedes Mal am meisten störte, waren seine Probleme mit der Konzentration. Seine Gedanken neigten dann besonders dazu durchzubrennen und sich irgendwohin zu verrennen. Er hob seinen Kopf ein wenig und betrachtete seinen Bruder. Hier und Jetzt. Dean brauchte ihn. Sam stand vorsichtig auf, stützte sich zur Sicherheit mit einer Hand an der Wand ab und ging langsam zum Bett seines Bruders. Das hier war kein Krankenzimmer, also gab es natürlich auch keinen Sessel für Besucher. Sam setzte sich vorsichtig neben Dean auf die Matraze und nahm seine Hand. Sie war noch immer viel zu kalt.

Die leisen Geräusche der medizinischen Geräte erfüllten den Raum. Gezwungenermaßen hatte Sam schon einige Krankenhäuser von innen gesehen und mehr über die diversen Hilfsmittel und Gerätschaften erfahren als ihm lieb war. Aber das hier war auch für ihn ein Novum. Hope hatte ihm erklärt, daß Deans Körpertemperatur langsam wieder angehoben werden musste. Passierte das zu schnell, würde sein Herz versagen. Also pumpte die Maschine noch immer viel zu kaltes Blut durch die Adern des älteren Winchester. Und das würde auch noch eine gaze Weile so bleiben. Und Dean konnte jederzeit sterben. Sam kniff die Augen zusammen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Er wollte auf keinen fall zu weinen beginnen. Er mußte stark sein. Für Dean. Wenn er an seiner Stelle liegen würde und Dean säße hier... Sam atmete tief durch, entschlossen seinen Bruder bei seinem Kampf zu unterstützen. Er blickte erneut auf die kalte Hand der älteren Jägers, die er noch immer fest in der seinen hielt. Deans Hautfarbe war noch immer - besonders an den Armen und Händen - beinahe blau. Auch wenn dieser Unterton langsam verschwand, blieb eine ungesunde Bläße zurück, die in Kombination mit den dunklen Ringen unter seinen Augen und dem Intubator in seinem Mund verdeutlichte, daß Dean nicht nur schlief. Sam fühlte den Kloß in seinem Hals wieder wachsen und ärgerte sich über seine Schwäche. Die verdammte Gehirnerschütterung machte es ihm nicht allzu leicht, seine Emotionen im Zaum zu halten. "Dean... ich..." Seine Stimme klang rauh und er mußte ein paar Mal schlucken, bevor er weiter sprechen konnte. "Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich hörst... aber ich bin für dich da, Mann. Ich gehe nicht weg. Gemeinsam schaffen wir das. Du hast... erinnerst du dich, also du mich mitgenommen hast, Dad zu suchen, da hast du gesagt... nachdem wir... da hast du gesagt, wir wären ein tolles Team. Gemeinsam sind wir stärker als einzeln. Ich bin für dich da. Ich..." Sam mußte all seinen Mut zusammen nehmen. Wahrscheinlich konnte Dean ihn sowieso nicht verstehen. Ach, Hope hatte gesagt, es wäre sogar sehr wahrscheinlich, daß er überhaup nicht mehr aufwachen würde. Aber das machte es auch nicht leichter. Dennoch hatte Sam das Bedürftnis Dean etwas zu versprechen: "Wenn wir den gelbäugigen Dämon gefunden und getötet haben... Ich... ich werde nicht zurückgehen. Nach Stanford. Ich bleibe bei dir. Aber das geht nur, wenn du wieder gesund wirst. Dean. Hast du mich verstanden? Wenn du wieder aufwachst, gehe ich nicht wieder fort." Sam konnte sich noch allzu gut erinnern, als er vor wenigen Monaten mit seinem Buder über die Zukunft gesprochen hatte, über seine Pläne wieder weiter zu studieren, sobald der Dämon besiegt war - und an die Tränen in Deans Augen. Richtige, verdammte Tränen. In Deans Augen. Dean, der niemals weint. Nicht wenn ihn irgendjemand sehen könnte. Da war Sam schlagartig klar geworden, wie viel er Dean wirklich bedeutete. Auch wenn sein Bruder ein richtiges Arschloch sein konnte und mit seiner großen Klappe einen Spruch nach dem anderen auf Sam los ließ... Der jüngere Winchester wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen, wischte die Tränen weg und Blickte wieder auf seinen Bruder herab. "Dean... Bitte... _laß mich nicht alleine_."


	15. Adrenaline

Sam war den ganzen Tag wie weggetreten. Hope ging davon aus, daß der jüngere Winchester einen Schock davongetragen hatte und die ganze Situation noch nicht realisieren konnte. Sie brachte ihm Essen und sah zu, wie er mit mechanischen Bewegungen die kleinen Portionen löffelte. Er hatte Anfangs über Übelkeit geklagt und sie wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Es gab hier schon genug zu tun, den Boden aufwischen und die Couch neu überziehen, mußte sie jetzt wirklich nicht. Sicherheitshalber stellte sie ihm auch noch einen Kübel neben das Bett. Man kann ja nie wissen. Hope steckte Sam zwei mal wieder ins Bett und jedes Mal fand sie ihn nur wenige Minuten später wieder neben Dean sitzen und seine Hand halten. Dann gab sie auf und ließ es einfach zu. Auch wenn sie wenig Hoffnung hatte, vielleicht half es dem älteren Winchester ja irgendwie. Und Sams Gehirnerschütterung würde eben etwas länger zum Abheilen brauchen. Egal, solange so viel Schnee lag konnte er hier sowieso nicht weg. Hope wechselte den Verband des jüngeren Jägers am Abend. Betrachtete sowohl seinen angeschwollenen Knöchel als auch die genähte Wunde an der Stirn und war mit beidem zufrieden. Ja, Sam würde wieder werden. Aber Dean? Ihr waren die Hände gebunden und das frustrierte Hope bis zu einem Grad, wo sie irgendetwas demolieren wollte. Sie konnte nur zusehen, die Geräte bedienen und Medikamente verabreichen. Das tat sie, nicht zu knapp, aber der Erfolg blieb aus. Natürlich war es dumm anzunehmen, Dean würde aufwachen, bloß weil seine Körpertemperatur wieder 30° erreicht hatte. Morgen Abend würden die Geräte ihn sogar auf 34° aufgewärmt haben. Wenn... Hope hatte festgestellt, daß Deans Herz die Unterkühlung nicht ohne Schäden überstanden hatte. Das war nicht ungewöhnlich, eigentlich eher erstaunlich, daß es noch immer schlug. Sam hatte erzählt, daß Dean zwei der Eissäulen selbst mit der Axt zerhackt hatte. Das hieß, daß das eisige Blut aus seinen Gliedmaßen durch den Körper gepumpt worden war. Und genau das hätte eigentlich sein Tod sein sollen. _Irgendetwas an seinem Herz ist anders als bei den meisten anderen Menschen._ Hopes Neugierde war geweckt. Sam erzählte eine unglaubliche Geschichte über einen Rawhead, den Dean mit einem Taser rösten wollte und einer Lacke, die die Stromstöße auch auf ihn übertragen hatte. Hope hatte verwirrt gelauscht, aber als der jüngere Winchester dann zu dem Punkt mit dem Heiler und dem Reaper gekommen war... Der Reaper hatte Deans Herz nicht einfach wieder _gesund _gemacht. Nicht so gesund, wie das Herz eines beinahe 30 Jährigen sein sollte - selbst wenn der fit und gesund war - nein, so gesund wie ein noch nie benutztes Herz. Ein Neustart sozusagen. Keinerlei Verschleißerscheinungen. Keine Abnützung. Nichts. Der Junge hatte verdammtes Glück gehabt. Aber jetzt? Hope konnte keine Prognose abgeben. Sie wußte nur, daß sie verdammt vorsichtig sein mußte und daß die Chancen nicht allzu gut standen. Es war auch nicht klar, was noch alles durch die eisige Kälte in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war, was davon wieder heilen würde, was nicht - ob der ältere Winchester überhaupt lange genug am Leben bliebt, um wieder aufzuwachen. Hope seufzte bei dem Gedanken und drückte Sam ein Glas mit Wasser in die Hand um die beiden Tabletten zu schlucken. Ein Paracetamol gegen die Schmerzen und ein starkes Schlafmittel, denn der Junge sah aus, wie gestorben und wieder aufgewärmt.

Sam nahm die beiden Schmerztabletten dankbar, das ständige Pochen in seinem Kopf war in den letzten Minuten wieder so stark geworden, daß er kaum einen richtigen Gedanken fassen konnte. Die pulsierenden Schmerzen in seinem Kopf und in seinem Knöchel trugen ihr übriges dazu bei. Hope bestand erneut darauf, daß er sich hinlegte und deckte ihn sogar zu. Aber Sam plante nicht im Bett zu bleiben. Er wollte warten, bis Hope... Er blinzelte, als sie die Vorhänge zu zog. _Huh?_ Er wollte warten, bis... Watte breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus, drängte den Schmerz zurück und verhinderte das Denken beinahe gänzlich. War das normal? Sam wollte den Mund aufmachen und Hope mitteilen, daß irgendetwas nicht stimmte, da fielen seine Augen gänzlich zu und er war weg, wie eine ausgeknipste Glühbirne.

Hope stand vor ihm. Sie trug ein schwarzes Seidenkleid, dem nicht unähnlich, das sie in der Höhle angehabt hatte. Ihr schwarzen Augen beobachteten ihn prüfend. Schwarz. Gänzlich schwarz. Nicht nur die Iris. "Hab keine Angst vor mir, Sammy" Ihr Stimme klang süß und verführerisch. "Ich will euch nichts Böses, Sammy." Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu und Sam konnte nicht anders als vor ihr zurückweichen. Tief in ihm drinnen fühlte er, daß sie log. "Bleib stehen, Sam." jetzt klang Hope nicht mehr ganz so nett. Ärger spiegelte sich deutlich in ihrem Gesicht. Aber Sam blieb nicht stehen. Er machte einen weiteren Schritt rückwärts, nur um gleich darauf einige Meter zurück geschleudert zu werden. Irgendeine unsichtbare Kraft presste ihn gegen eine Wand. Seine Füße berührten den Boden nicht und der jüngere Winchester hatte das Gefühl, irgendetwas würde seinen Brustkorb jeden Moment zuerquetschen. Atmen war beinahe unmöglich, dennoch versuchte er auszubrechen. "Sammy, Sammy. Du weißt, daß das nutzlos ist. Du brauchst es gar nicht zu versuchen. Ich bin stärker als du. Und ich habe deinen Bruder. Er gehört mir." Ihr Lachen hallte durch den Raum. Böse und Gemein. Es ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Und es kam ihm bekannt vor.

Ein hektisches Piepen weckte ihn. Sam blinzelte verwirrt. Draußen war es düster, wahrscheinlich das Morgengrauen. Noch immer leicht benommen setzte sich der jüngere Winchester auf, schwang die Beine vorsichtig aus dem Bett und wollte gerade aufstehen, als er bemerkte, daß er nicht alleine im Raum war. Sam hielt Augenblicklich in seiner Bewegung inne, als er Hope neben Deans Bett stehen sah. Er wußte jetzt auch, woher das lästige Gepiepe kam. Entweder Deans Herzmonitor oder das Gerät, das seine Lungenfunktion überwachte, gab Alarm. Hope war gerade im Begriff, Dean eine Spritze zu geben - sie wollte ihn tatsächlich umbringen! Sams Sporttasche lag direkt zu seinen Füße. Ein Griff und er hatte seine Pistole gezogen. "Stop!"  
Hope blickte auf und wirkte ehrlich verwirrt. "Was? Sam? Was heißt da 'Stop'?"  
"Ich schwöre dir, wenn du ihm mit der Nadel zu nahe kommst, drücke ich ab." Sam hatte nicht vor zuzusehen, wie sie ihn endgültig umbrachte.  
"Sam, verdammt, willst du daß dein Bruder stirbt?"  
_Haha. Natürlich nicht. Deswegen mach ich das hier doch, Miststück!_ "Nein. Darum wirst du jetzt die Spritze weglegen und ihn in Ruhe lassen."  
"Er stirbt, wenn ich nichts tue!"  
"Wenn er stirbt, dann nur, weil du ihm etwas gegeben hast, das ihn umbringt." Sam war entschlossen, sich nicht von ihr bequasseln zu lassen. Er wußte, daß sein Bruder Hilfe brauchte, aber solange er Hope mit einer Waffe in Schach halten musst, konnte er sich nicht um Dean kümmern.  
"Sam, dein Bruder hat einen Herzstillstand. Das hier ist Adrenalin. Wenn ich es ihm gebe, wird alles wieder gut."  
"Du wirst jetzt die Spritze weglegen und dann den Raum verlassen." Sam deutete unmißverständlich auf die Türe.

Hope wußte noch bevor sie den Alarm hörte, daß irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Seitdem sie die beiden Brüder zurückgeholt hatte, waren ihre Sinne ständig in Alarmbereitschaft. Gerade als sie die Türe zum improvisierten Krankenzimmer öffnete, ging der Alarm des Herzmonitors los. Eine Null-Linie. Zum Glück war Deans Körpertemperatur wieder hoch genug, damit eine Adrenalingabe wirksam sein würde. Sie zog gerade die Spritze auf, als Sam sich zu bewegen begann. Hope ärgerte sich zwar, daß der jüngere Winchester durch das Piepen aufgeweckt wurde, aber dank der hochdosierten Schlafmittel hatte er jetzt beinahe einen ganzen Tag Ruhe gehabt. Mehr konnte sie wirklich nicht verlangen. Dann hörte Hope wie eine Waffe entsichert wurde und plötzlich schien Sam durchzudrehen. Er bedrohte sie und verlangte, daß sie keine lebensrettenden Maßnahmen ergriff. Ein Anfall akuter Paranoia. Aber eigentlich war das keine Nebenwirkung irgendeines Medikaments, das sie ihm verabreicht hatte. Sie versuchte den jungen Mann davon zu überzeugen, daß sein Bruder das Medikament brauchte, daß er sterben würde, aber der jüngere Winchester blieb stur. Verdammt! Langsam, als würde sie zu einem Kind sprechen, sagte sie: "Sam, dein Bruder hat einen _Herzstillstand_." Sie hob die Spritze ein wenig und deutete mit dem Kopf darauf. "Das hier ist _Adrenalin_. Wenn ich es ihm gebe, wird alles wieder gut." _Wahrscheinlich. Vielleicht. Hoffentlich..._ Er glaubte ihr nicht. Verdammter Sturschädel. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr für die sanfte Tour. Hope zog die Decke von Deans Brustkorb, desinfizierte mit einer raschen Bewegung einen kleinen Fleck an der rechten Seite und stach die Nadel genau ins Herz. _Intrakardial, yeah. _Hope hatte davor jedes Mal aufs neue Bammel. Wenn sie sich nur vorstellte, wie sich das anfühlen mußte... Zum Glück waren Patienten mit Herzstillstand bisher noch nie bei Bewußtsein gewesen. Während sie sich so um Dean kümmerte, sackte Sam einfach in sich zusammen. Sie würde sich später um den jüngeren Winchester kümmern. Sobald der ältere Jäger wieder einen normalen Sinusrhythmus hatte, konnten sie reden. Jetzt nicht.

Als Sam wieder aufwachte, brauchte er nur wenige Sekunden um festzustellen, daß er zwar auf der ausgezogenen Couch lag, sein rechter Arm allerdings mit Handschellen an den Heizkörper gefesselt war. Er mußte nicht lange nachdenken, wie es dazu gekommen war. Hope, in Wirklichkeit wahrscheinlich irgendein Dämon oder so, hatte ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt. Und in der Zwischenzeit, da war er sich sicher, hatte sie Dean getötet. Wut und Frustration vermischten sich mit Verzweiflung und Angst. Ehe Sam wußte, was los war, hing der Heizkörper schief an der Wand und das Zuleitungsrohr war nicht nur verbogen, sondern ausgerissen. Er war frei. Vorsichtig stand der jüngere Winchester auf. Einerseits trauter er seinem Knöchel noch nicht, andrerseits wollte er auf keinen Fall irgendein Geräusch verursachen, das Hope auf ihn aufmerksam werden ließ."Du hast den Heizkörper demoliert, Idiot. Natürlich hat sie das gehört!" Die Stimme in seinem Kopf erstarb, als er erstaunt feststellte, daß sein Bruder noch immer im Krankenbett lag, an diverse Geräte angeschlossen war und atmete. Der bläuliche Unterton seiner Haut war gänzlich verschwunden, sodaß Dean nur mehr entsetzlich blaß und ausgemergelt wirkte. Warum war er noch am Leben? Hope hatte ihn doch töten wollen... "Vielleicht hat sie andere Pläne für ihn. Vielleicht will sie ihn benutzen. Vielleicht will sie ihn umdrehen." Sam wollte nicht auf die Stimme in seinem Kopf hören, wollte daran glauben, daß Hope nur ihr Bestes im Sinn hatte. Aber war es nicht Dean selbst gewesen, der Sam darauf hingewiesen hatte, daß irgendetwas an Hope seltsam war?  
Wie hatte sie zur Höhle kommen können, obwohl alle Straßen zugeschneit waren?  
Wie hatte sie die beiden wieder zurück geschafft?  
Warum konnte sich Sam daran nicht erinnern?  
Wo kam plötzlich das Krankenhausinventar her?  
Warum hatte er vorhin das Bewußtsein verloren?  
Nein, Hope war keine normale Frau und Übernatürliches hatte, seiner Erfahrung nach, nichts Gutes im Sinn. Hope war gefährlich. Er würde sie töten müssen. Aber wie? Sam blickte sich im Raum um. Dads Aufzeichnungen lagen noch immer am Nachtkästchen. Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, ob darin etwas zu finden sein würde, außerdem mußte er dann aktiv suchen und dazu hatte er keine Zeit. Nein, die Nachforschungen mußte dieses Mal jemand anderer übernehmen. Bobby? Bobby war verdammt gut, aber er brauchte seine Zeit, benutzte er doch primär seine Bücher und Kontakte. So viel Zeit hatte Sam nicht. Ash. Rasch startete er sein Notebook, um dem Computerfreak ein Email zu schicken. Allerdings war er sich sicher daß Hope den Datenverkehr überwachte. Und Dean kannte sämtliche seiner Zugangsdaten... Moment... Es gab da eine Emailadresse, die Sam schon seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt hatte. Für einen Streich eines Studienkollegen hatte er die damals angelegt. Falls sie noch existierte, dann würde er die benutzen.

* * *

Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt, das war's? Eissiedler gekillt, fertig? Na dann, zurück an den Start und Sams Vision nochmals genau durchlesen. So leicht lasse ich meine Chars nicht davon kommen, fragt mal meine Rollenspielrunde *eg*, und für Sammy und Dean gilt das selbe.

Was haltet ihr bisher von der Geschichte? Soll sie rasch zu einem Ende kommen? Oder besser doch noch ein paar Kapitel dauern?

Achja: neue Kapitel gibt es schneller, wenn ich weiß, daß da draußen noch jemand darauf wartet *wink mit dem Zaunpfahl*


	16. Vade, Satana

*Gna*... ich habe die letzte Zeit damit zugebracht, die gesamte erste Staffel eins des Plastic!Winchester Theaters und den Großteil der Zweiten anzusehen. Jetzt bekomme ich die Barbie-Puppen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, wenn ich an Dean und Sam denke... Und meine jüngste Tochter ist auch verwirrt, weil P!Dean beinahe wie ihr Sammy aussieh. Dieses Kapitel steht also unter keinem guten Stern (zumal ich eigentlich vor 3 Stunden mit schreiben anfangen und jetzt schon wieder fertig sein wollte). Hoffentlich wird es trotzdem halbwegs brauchbar...

* * *

Natürlich war Hope das Protestieren des Heizungsrohres nicht entgangen. Das Geräusch konnte man auch noch in der Küche laut und deutlich hören. Sie legte das Gemüsemesser zurück auf die Arbeitsfläche, wischte sich die Hände ab und überlegte dabei, was sie tun sollte. Sam war offensichtlich wieder aufgewacht. Und sehr wahrscheinlich nicht mehr gefesselt. Und ziemlich sicher noch paranoid - oder zumindest seltsam. Hope war sich nicht sicher, ob er in diesem Zustand eine Gefahr für seinen Bruder darstellen würde. Darum hatte sie die Handschellen gewählt. Sie wollte nicht, daß er an einem der Schläuche herumfummelte oder gar eines der medizinischen Geräte manipulierte. Sie mußte also nachsehen gehen, was der jüngere Winchester gerade machte und eventuell eine Katastrophe verhindern. Andrerseits war es vielleicht gar keine so schlechte Idee, Sam mit seinem Bruder eine Weile alleine zu lassen. dann konnte er sich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen, daß es dem älteren Jäger gut ging und daß Hope ihnen nur helfen wollte. Sie nickte nachdenklich. Ja, sie würde nur einen ganz kurzen Blick ins Zimmer werfen. Leise. Oder eher extrem leise, Sam war ein Jäger und die hatten ihre Sinne immer auf 120% laufen. Hope verursache kein Geräusch. Weder während sie die alte Holztreppe hinauf stieg, noch als sie dem Gang bis zum Gästezimmer folgte und auch die Türe öffnete sich gänzlich leise einen Spalt breit. Sam saß auf seinem Bett und sie stellte erstaunt fest, daß er seinen Laptop auf dem Schoß hatte und mit Tippen beschäftigt war. Hope runzelte die Stirn. Wenn er zu lange so sitzen blieb, würde ihm bald vom ständigen Hinunterblicken das Genick weh tun und einen Laptop direkt auf dem Schoß zu benutzen war - zumindest als Mann - auch nicht unbedingt gesundheitsfördern, aber was Hope wirklich beschäftigte, war die Tatsache, daß er vor dem verdammten _Computer _saß und nicht neben seinem Bruder und Händchen hielt. Was war nur mit dem Jungen los? Sein Verhalten hatte sich seit dem sie ihm das Schlafmittel verabreicht hatte zu 100% verändert. Hope beschloß zu testen, wie er ihr gegenüber jetzt reagieren würde.

Sam brauchte eine Weile, bis er Ash die Situation geschildert hatte. Er mußte sicherstellen, daß der Computerfreak die Tragweite von Sams Verdacht auch verstand. Die Vorsicht, mit der er vorgehen mußte, falls Dean wirklich unter dem Einfluß des Dämons stand oder bald stehen würde. Sam war schon immer gut mit Wörtern gewesen, aber dieses Mal stand einfach sehr viel auf dem Spiel und er hatte keine Zeit für irgendwelche Fehler. Der jüngere Winchester klickte auf den 'send'-Button und drehte den Laptop wieder ab. Er rieb sich die Augen und warf erneut einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Als er seinen Coputer aufgedreht hatte, war Sam klar geworden, daß ihm irgendwie mehr als ein ganzer Tag fehlte. Der Schluß lag nahe, daß ihn Hope mit ihren Medikamenten ausgeschaltete hatte. Nur warum? Er stand langsam auf - seine Fuß fühlte sich tatsächlich schon viel besser an. Er würde zwar auf den Knöchel noch ein wenig achtgeben müssen, aber auftreten ging schon wieder beinahe gänzlich ohne Schmerzen. Die Geräte rund um Dean zeigten an, daß er langsam am Wege der Besserung war. Sam wußte genug von Medizin, daß ihm klar war, daß 98% Sauerstoffsättigung zumindest nicht schlecht sein konnte und auch der Puls mit 31 Schlägen war zwar sehr niedrig, aber Dean lag ja auch nur im Bett und war bewußtlos. Der jüngere Winchester runzelte die Stirn und versuchte aus den übrigen Daten am Monitor schlau zu werden. Er fuhr mit dem Finger über die Stelle, wo der Blutdruck angezeigt wurde. War das jetzt gut oder nicht?

"75 zu 50 ist eigentlich ziemlich niedrig, aber das wird sich hoffentlich auch noch ein wenig bessern...", erklang Hopes Stimme plötzlich hinter ihm. Sam versuchte nicht zusammen zu zucken - verdammt, er hatte sie wirklich nicht ins Zimmer kommen hören. Langsam drehte sich der jüngere Winchester um und stellte fest, daß sie eine Schüssel mit Suppe und einen Löffel in der Hand hatte. "Ich hab dir etwas zu Essen mitgebracht. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dich darüber informieren, wie es mit deinem Bruder zur Zeit aussieht." Sie hatte ein wirklich freundliches Lächeln aufgesetzt aber Sam glaubte ihr keine Sekunde lang. "Wer weiß, was in der Suppe alles drinnen ist", sagte die Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder. "Wenn du Glück hast, schläfst du wieder einen ganzen Tag. Wenn nicht, schläfst du für ewig." Also schüttelte Sam den Kopf. "Danke, ich bin nicht hungrig." Hope wirkte für einen Augenblick enttäuscht, gab aber nicht auf. "Sam, du mußt etwas Essen. Du hilfst deinem Bruder nicht, wenn du verhungerst." Sam presste die Lippen aufeinander, blickte Hope durchdringend an und als sie noch immer keine Anstalten machte, mit der Schüssel wieder zu verschwinden, sagte er: "Ich soll das Zeug also wirklich essen? Was ist da drinnen? Ist es dieses Mal wieder nur ein Schlafmittel? Oder hast du gleich ein Gift gewählt, damit du Dean für dich alleine haben kannst? Ich bin nicht dumm, ich weiß, was hier gespielt wird. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, daß meinem Bruder etwas passiert. Oder mir."

Hope seuftzte. Sturschädel. Verdammter Dickkopf. Woher kam bloß diese Paranoia. Sie stellte die Schüssel bei Seite und sagte dann resigniert: "Ok, dann iß eben nichts. Aber laß mich zu Dean, damit ich mich wenigstens um ihn kümmern kann." Sam versperrte ihr den Weg - ob absichtlich oder unterbewußt war ihr eigentlich egal. Sie kam nicht an ihm vorbei und er machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. "Sam... bitte." Der jüngere Winchester verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte sie von oben bis unten. "Du kannst mit dem Versteckspiel aufhören. Ich weiß, daß du kein Mensch bist, Hope. Wenn das überhaupt dein richtiger Name ist. Ich weiß nicht genau, was du bist, aber du bist nicht wie Dean oder ich." Hopes Herz setzte einen Moment aus. Sie starrte den jungen Mann entgeistert an und wußte nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Wie kam er darauf? "Weißt du, du würdest eine gute Schauspielerin abgeben. Aber für mich brauchst du dir die Mühe nicht machen. Ich bin nicht blöd. Erkläre mir, wie bist du zu uns in die Höhle gekommen? Hm? Wo hast du das ganze Zeug her?" Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Herz-Lungen-Maschine. "Wie hast du mich eben ausgeschaltet, ohne auch nur einen Finger zu rühren? Hast du auch nur für einen einzigen Punkt eine vernünftige, rationale Erklärung? Nein? Eben. Also sag mir, was hast du vor? Wer bist du? Und was willst du? Arbeitest du mit dem gelbäugigen Dämon zusammen? Will er sich Dean jetzt endgültig holen?" Hope betrachtete den schwer atmenden Winchester. Er hatte sich in Rage geredet und sie stellte erstaunt fest, daß er in Kampfhaltung übergegangen war. Er erwartete anscheinend, daß sie ihn attackieren würde. "Sam, ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst. Bitte hör auf. Wir können darüber in Ruhe reden..." Sie konnte nicht riskieren, daß der jüngere Winchester hier einen Kampf anfing. Die Chance war zu groß dabei eines der Geräte zu beschädigen, das Dean brauchte. Hope machte ein paar Schritte zurück, hoffte daß Sam ihr folgen würde. Aber der blieb bei seinem Bruder stehen. Sie blickte sich nachdenklich um und beschloß dann zur Couch zu gehen. Sie setzte sich, blickte den jüngeren Winchester an und klopfte dabei auf den Platz rechts neben ihr. "Komm, reden wir." Aber Sam kam nicht. Er öffente stattdessen den Mund und begann zu Hopes ensetzten mit einem Exorzismus.

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem. Ecce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem Deo. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." Sam ließ Hope nicht aus den Augen. Ihr schien der Exorzismus unangenehm zu sein, denn sie wetzte unruhig auf der Couch hin und her. Allerdings sah er keine Schmerzen, keine sonstigen Anzeichen. Entweder sie war kein Dämon oder sie war so mächtig, daß... "Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare." Noch immer keine Schmerzen. Sam fur mit der lateinischen Formel fort und griff dabei in den Sack seines Hoodies. "Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt." Das letzte Fläschchen mit Weihwasser, das er in ihren Sachen gefunden hatte, war endlich offen und während Sam weiter den Exorzismus rezitierte, kam er Hope näher, um sie mit der Flüssigkeit zu besprenkeln. "Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine." Sie blieb sitzen, starrte ihn mit panischem Blick an. "Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." Sam war endlich nahe genug und holte aus um sie mit dem Weihwasser zu besprenkeln. Einen Augenblick später landete das Fläschchen gleich neben Sams Kopf auf dem Boden und die die Flüssigkeit ergoß sich mit einem leisen Gluckern auf den alten Parkettboden.


	17. Resurrection

Er schwebte in völliger Dunkelheit, in einem Meer aus Geborgenheit, Wärme, Friede... Etwas berührte sanft seine Wange und er wußte, daß er nicht mehr alleine war - nie mehr sein würde. Er lehnte seinen Kopf in diese Hand, wollte das Gefühl auskosten. Tränen schossen in Deans Augen, als ihm klar wurde, wer ihn da liebkoste und umarmte, als wäre er erneut ein kleiner Junge. Endlich hatte er seine Mutter wieder.

Hope ging mit weichen Knien neben Sam in die Hocke. Er lag wieder auf seinem Bett und war bewußtlos. Sie atmete ein mal tief durch und versuchte sich ein wenig zu sammeln. Dann legte sie dem jungen Mann eine Hand auf die Stirn und eine zweite auf das Herz. Langsam und vorsichtig tastete sie sich vor. Sie wußte, daß er psychische Fähigleiten hatte, aber sie wußte weder welche - irgendetwas in ihr ließ sie glauben, daß da noch mehr als nur Visionen waren - noch zu welchem Ausmaß. Ein Pochen erfüllte sie, wie ein stetiger Rythmus, wie die Wellen eines riesigen Meeres. Langsam und mit kleinen Schritten drang sie weiter in Sam ein. Es wurde wärmer, heiß und dann stand sie vor eine hohen Wand aus Feuer, die sich ins Unendliche zu erstrecken schien. Hope streckte die Hand aus, zog sie aber zurück, bevor sie die Flammen berührte. Ihre Finger fühlten sich taub und abgestorben an. Was auch immer dieses Hindernis errichtete hatte, war böse gewesen. Sie wußte nicht, was sich dahinter befand. Aber ihr Bauchgefühl riet, sich in eine andere Richtung zu wenden. Die Feuerwand war schon lange hier. Wahrscheinlich seit Sams Geburt. Auch wenn die Neugierde sie beinahe umbrachte, sie würde Sams Lage nicht ausnutzen und dem armen Jungen Geheimnisse entreißen, die er nicht freiwillig zu teilen bereit war.

Dean fühlte eine weitere Berührung. Sie war anders. Weniger sanft, fordernder... Von ihr ging keine Liebe aus, nur Entschlossenheit. Das Etwas packte ihn fester und zog. Es versuchte ihn von seiner Mutter zu trennen! Sobald Dean das klar wurde, kämpfte er mit allem, das er hatte, dagegen an. Er würde sie nicht nochmals verlieren. Er konnte nicht zulassen, daß ihn jemand ein zweites Mal von seiner Mutter trennte! Er würde den erneuten Schmerz nicht aushalten können...

Hope ging zum xten Mal innerhalb der letzten 10 Minuten die Anzeigen der Geräte durch. Alles war im grünen Bereich. Mehr oder weniger. Wenn sie Dean einfach schlafen lassen könnte, er würde wahrscheinlich wieder fast ganz gesund werden. Sie wußte zwar nicht genau, wie gut sich sein Herz erholen würde, aber... Sie konnte nicht. Hope brauchte Dean, _Sam _brauchte Dean! Sie wußte, was sie in ihm gesehen hatte und sie wußte auch, daß sie Sam nicht alleine helfen konnte. Er würde es nicht zulassen. Einzig Dean konnte verhindern, daß sein Bruder zu etwas wurde, das getötet werden mußte. Hope warf erneut einen Blick auf den Blutdruck und Puls. Alles in Ordnung. Sie seuftzte und machte sich daran, Dean endgültig wieder zurück zu holen.

Das Ziehen verwandelte sich in einen richtigen Sog. Dean trat und schrieh, er klammerte sich fest, bohrte seine Finger in den Boden, bis sie blutig sein mußten, doch das Etwas war unerbittlich. Langsam aber unabwendbar entfernte sich der ältere Winchester wieder von seiner Mutter. Als er den Kontakt endgültig verlohr, hörte er auf zu kämpfen. Verzweiflung und Resignation packte ihn gleichermaßen. Er spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen, aber es war ihm egal. Selbst wenn ihn Sammy so sehen würde... Sammy... Er versuchte sich zu erinnern. Wo war Sam? Schmerzen durchdrangen ihn und erschwerten das Denken ungemein. Jeder Atemzug sand brennende Wogen durch seinen Brustkorb. Aber Dean erinnerte sich wieder. Sam hatte den Eissiedler bekämpft... Sam war verletzt gewesen! Er mußte wieder zu Bewußtsein kommen und seinem Bruder helfen! _Sammy..._ Er fühlte, daß etwas in seinem Hals steckte und Panik machte sich breit - und ein deja-vu Gefühl. Dean versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, aber das war anscheinend viel schwieriger als erwartet. _Sam braucht mich._ Er blinzelte kurz, doch sein Gehirn konnte nichts mit dem Bild anfangen, das es erhielt. Er fühlte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. _Sam?_ ""Schhh... Dean, langsam." Nein, das war nicht Sam... Das war Hope. "Du hast einen Tubus in deinem Hals. Versuche nicht zu sprechen, ich nehm das Ding gleich heraus. Öffne erst mal die Augen, ok?" _Können vor lachen... Wenn meine Wimpern mit Superkleber zusammengeklebt sind, kann ich auch nichts dagegen machen!_ Aber Dean versuchte es erneut. Er mußte wissen, wie es Sam ging. Danach war noch immer Zeit für alles andere. Tatsachlich klappte es beim vierten oder fünften Anlauf. Das helle Licht stach in seinen Augen und er mußte ein paar Mal blinzeln, bevor er sie länger als einen Moment offen halten konnte.

Während Hope die Monitore mit den verschiedenen Werten im Auge hielt, versuchte sie Dean zu beruhigen, sobald er wieder zu sich kam. Sie wußte zwar nur aus zweiter Hand, wie verstörend das Gefühl einen Fremdkörper im Hals zu haben sein konnte, aber sie hatte schon genug intubierte Personen aufwachen sehen um die Anzeichen der aufkeimenden Panik zu erkennen. Zum Glück ließ sich der ältere Winchester leicht ablenken und öffnete mit einigen Schwierigkeiten seine Augen. Obwohl sie die Beleuchtung auf ein Minimum reduziert hatte, rannen ihm Tränen die Wangen hinunter und er blinzelte etliche Male, bevor er sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte. Dean richtete seinen Blick auf sie und wurde sich anscheinend des Tubus in seinem Hals wieder bewußt, denn plötzlich begann er zu würgen und die Panik war wieder da. Verdammt, so hatte sich Hope das nicht vorgestellt. "Dean, hör mir zu. Ich möchte, daß du ganz normal ausatmest. Und dann versuchst du nicht zu husten. Verstanden? Deine Lunge ist verletzt und du willst wirklich nicht husten, glaub mir." Mit einer vorsichtigen und zügigen Bewegung entfernte sie den Tubus, worauf sich die Augen des älteren Winchester weiteten. Er gab einige erstickte Geräusche von sich und ein paar Augenblicke lang war sich Hope nicht sicher, ob er ins Bett kotzen oder doch zu Husten beginnen würde, aber dann normalisierte sich seine Atmung wieder und er schloß erschöpft seine Augen. Leider konnte sie ihn nicht schlafen lassen. Sie hatte ihn aus einem Grund zurückgeholt.

Schweißperlen glitzerten auf Deans Stirn und er fühlte jegliche Kraft aus sich weichen. Seine Augen schlossen sich ganz ohne sein Zutun, als er wieder versuchte zu Atem zu kommen. Er mußte einfach wissen, was mit Sam war. Aber dafür mußte er Sprechen. Und gerade jetzt schien ihm das so leicht machbar, wie den Impala nur mit seinen beiden Händen zu stämmen. Er hatte einfach nicht die Kraft dazu. Dean fühlte, wie Hope ihm mit etwas feuchtem über die Stirn wischte und es dauerte nicht lange, da begann sie zu reden. "Dean, es tut mit leid, daß ich dich geweckt habe... aber du mußt mir helfen. Es geht um deinen Bruder..." Panik stieg in Dean auf. Sammy war etwas passiert! Er fühlte wie sein Herz schneller schlug, wie jeder Atemzug flacher aber dennoch nicht weniger schmerzhaft wurde. "Es geht ihm gut, Dean. Er ist hier, in Sicherheit, gleich neben dir. Beruhige dich wieder, _bitte_!" das war leichter gesagt als getan. Hope hatte doch eben gemeint, er müßte seinem Bruder helfen, also wie zum Teufel konnte dann mit Sammy alles in Ordnung sein? Das war wieder nur Ärztegeschwafel! Dean öffente die Augen erneut und sah, wie Hope gerade einen Tropf an seinen intravenösen Zugang am rechten Handrücken anschloß. _Hope, was ist los? Sag mir, was mit Sam ist und rede nicht drum herum!_ Er versuchte so viel wie möglich davon mit seinem Blick zu transportieren, aber die Frau erwiederte ihn nicht. Dennoch sprach sie weiter: "Es geht ihm körperlich gut. Er hat eine Gehirnerschütternug und eine Platzwunde an der Stirn, aber was mir mehr Sorgen macht ist, was ich in seinem Geist gefunden habe. Irgendetwas ist in ihm drinnen. Irgendetwas Böses. Er läßt sich von mir nicht helfen und ich habe gehofft, daß er auf dich besser reagieren würde..." Seltsamerweise beunruhigte ihn diese Enthüllung nur marginal. Dean fühlte, wie sich Wärme in ihm ausbreitete und sich langsam ein Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit in seinem Bauch breit machte. Es war echt angenehm. Eine Mischung aus Achterbahnfahrt, Sex und Schwips. Seine Lippen formten langsam ein immer breiter werdendendes Grinsen, ohne daß er dabei ein Mitspracherecht hatte.


	18. Reunion

Das Kapitel ist leider recht kurz, die Woche hatte ich irgendwie keine Zeit :( Dafür weiß ich schon, was im nächsten Kapitel passiert, vielleicht geht sich das ja noch heute abend aus? Da sich die Geschichte langsam ihrem Ende neigt (wird aber auch schon langsam Zeit bei 18 Kapiteln...), bin ich am Überlegen, was als Nächstes auf der Tagesordnung steht. In meinem Profil gibt es dafür eine _Umfrage _*wink mit dem Zaunpfahl*

* * *

Während Hope das dünne Schläuchlein, das vermehrt mit Sauerstoff angereicherte Luft zu Deans Nase transportierte, vorsichtig hinter seinen Ohren befestigte, redete sie weiter auf ihn ein: "Sam schläft zur Zeit. Ich werde ihn dann wecken. Er ist hochgradig paranoid, er glaubt, ich würde euch schaden wollen. Keine Ahnung, ob das etwas mit der Gehirnerschütterung zu tun hat, oder mit dieser Präsenz in ihm. Bitte sprich mit ihm. Versuche rauszufinden, was passiert ist. Ich werde gleich draußen vor der Türe warten. Falls irgendetwas ist, falls du Hilfe brauchst, dann mußt du nur meinen Namen sagen. Ok?" Dean antwortete mit einem breiten Grinsen, Lider auf Halbmast und Hopes Hoffung sank. Verdammt, was hatte sie sich dabei nur gedacht? Der Junge war schwer verletzt und jetzt auch noch total zugedröhnt. Der ganze Plan war Scheisse. Aber nun gab es kein zurück mehr. Sam würde jeden Moment aufwachen.

Sam kam so schlagartig wieder zu sich, wie er weg gewesen war. Eben hatte er noch gestanden und war mitten drin gewesen, Hope zu exorzieren, jetzt lag er am Bett, als hätte er ganz normal geschlafen. Nur dieses urplötzliche Erwachen und der pochende Schmerz in seiner rechten Wange ließ ihn darauf schließen, daß der Exorzismus recht unsanft unterbrochen worden und er wohl am Boden gelandet sein mußte. Vorsichtig richtete sich Sam auf. Er hatte immerhin eine Gehirnerschütterung und war ja offensichtlich erneut mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen. Keine Ahnung, was das für Überraschungen mit sich zog. Aber glücklicherweise fühlte er nur den dumpfen Schmerz, der von einem ordentlichen blauen Fleck kündete. Irgendetwas war anders. Der jüngere Winchester brauchte einige Augenblicke, bis ihm klar wurde, was es war. Dean beobachtete ihn. Dean war wach! "Dean!" Sams Mund formte ein erleichtertes Grinsen, als er mit zwei großen Schritten zum Bett seines Bruders eilte. Auch Dean grinste, aber der jüngere Winchester stellte entgeistert fest, daß der ältere Jäger nicht nur einen unsteten Blick mit kaum mehr als Stecknadelkopf großen Pupillen hatte, sondern offensichtlich ziemlich high war. "Ssmmy" Sein Bruder blinzelte ein paar Mal und versuchte es dann nochmals: "Ssaaammy" Auch wenn er das gar nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, so konnte Sam beobachte, wie das Grinsen seines Bruders noch mehr in die Breite wuchs. Er ging langsam neben seinem Kopf in die Knie und betrachtete Dean von oben bis unten. Sein Bruder war noch immer blaß, die Augen blutunterlaufen, die Wangen eingefallen, aber er war wach und was auch immer er für Medikamente intus hatte, sein Blick schien aufmerksam. "Ja, Dean...?"  
"Sammy, bisssukey?" Der ältere Winchester gab sich offensichtlich Mühe deutlich zu sprechen - mit mäßigem Erfolg.  
"Ja, Dean. Mir geht's gut." Ein schiefes Grinsen huschte über Sams Gesicht. Natürlich hatte er gewußt, was Deans erste Frage sein würde. "Wie sieht's mit dir aus? Wie fühlst du dich?"  
"Guut."  
"Ja, das hab ich mir gedacht. Du siehst so aus, als wärst du ziemlich zugedröhnt. Schön dort oben auf deiner Wolke?"  
"Ja. Aba... füdiich is aunoch Platzz." Dean machte tatsächlich anstalten, auf die Seite zu rücken, damit sich Sam abenfalls aufs Bett setzen konnte.  
"Hey, Alter, bleib liegen. Bitte." Sam wußte, daß er ein wenig panisch klang. Aber erstens würde Dean das zur Zeit sowieso nicht mitbekommen und zweitens wußte Sam nicht, was für Verletzungen er wirklich hatte. Vielleicht machte er eine falsche Bewegung und... fiel tot um oder so. Mehr oder weniger... "Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Es sah eine Weile gar nicht gut um dich aus... Ich dachte schon, du würdest dem hellen Licht folgen..." Sam schluckte und versuchte das Gefühl, das gerade seine Kehle zuschnürte wieder los zu werden. Wenn er jetzt zu heulen begann, würde das Dean auch nicht helfen.  
"Ja... nurs is nich hell."  
"Was meinst du? Was ist nicht hell?" Sam blickte sich um. Ja, es war recht düster im Raum. Nur die Lampe neben dem Spiegel am anderen Ende des Raumes war aufgedreht.  
"Nah... 's helle Licht isnich hell. 's dunkl und... warm... und wie'n Bett... und..." Dean stockte und schluckte ein paar Mal. Erst dachte Sam, seinem Bruder wäre schlecht, aber dann bemerkte er dessen feuchte Augen. Was hatte Dean in seinem Drogenrausch geträumt, das ihn so mitnehmen konnte?  
"Dean, was auch immer es war, es war nur ein Traum. Ok? Kein Grund für... was auch immer."  
Aber Dean schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Sam, das war echt. Wirlich. Ich... hab..." Der ältere Winchester schluckte erneut und Sam stellt entgeistert fest, daß langsam Tränen über Deans Wangen hinunter liefen. "Mom war da..."

Oh Gott, wie erleichtert war Dean doch, als er Sam gesund im Bett schlafen sah. Er hatte zwar schon wieder vergessen, was genau geschehen war, aber der ältere Winchester erinnerte sich sehr wohl noch, daß Sam irgendetwas zugestoßen war. Dann öffnete sein kleiner Bruder auch noch die Augen, trat sogar zu ihm ans Bett und Dean war beinahe glücklich. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen - zumindest hoffte er das. Irgendeines der Medikamente hatte wohl seltsame Nebenwirkungen, denn er fühlte sich ein wenig, als würde er einem Film zusehen. Es war fast so, als läge nicht er da im Bett, sondern irgendeine fremde Person. Außerdem glaubte Dean, daß etwas mit seinen Gefühlen nicht stimmte. Gerade jetzt hätte er Sammy am liebsten in den Arm genommen und ihm einen dicken Kuß auf die Wange gegeben. Einen Kuß. Auf die Wange. Und _Knuddeln_. Ernsthaft, er doch nicht! Dean Winchester knuddelt nicht. Dean hörte sich selbst irgendetwas über Licht brabbeln. Sein Mund gehörte anscheinend auch einer anderen Person. Jemanden, der so gerne redete wie Sam. Der ältere Wochester überlegte, ob er nicht wieder einschlafen und seinen Bruder einfach mit dem Rest von sich unterhalten lassen sollte. Licht... was war das eben mit Licht gewesen? Das helle Licht... Geh nicht ins helle Licht... _Das_ helle Licht. Nur war es nicht hell gewesen. Dunkelnheit, Geborgenheit und das Gefühl unendlicher Liebe... und... Mom... Dean fühlte es in sich brodeln, fühlte die Verzweiflung und Sehnsucht erneut. Er hatte seine Mutter heute zum zweiten Mal verloren. Mom war weg, Dad war weg und Sam... Sam würde ihn vielleicht auch verlassen, wenn er es nicht schaffte, die Pläne, die der gelbäugige Dämon offensichtlich für seinen kleinen Bruder hatte, zu durchkreuzen. Dean fühlte die Tränen in seinen Augen und auf seinen Wange. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er wollte Sammy nicht zeigen, wie sehr er unter dem Tod ihres Vaters litt. Er mußte doch stark sein für Sammy... Aber er konnte nicht. Dean begann zu schluchtzen - zu _schluchtzen _wie ein kleines Mädchen, verdammt! Und dann plötzlich grub sich sein Gesicht in das Shirt seines Bruders und er fühlte dessen starke Arme um sich. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühlt. Vertauschte Rollen. Aber es war auch verdammt angenehm. Dean fühlte sich sicher und der Damm in ihm brach endgültig.


	19. InSight

Sam beobachtete entsetzt, wie Dean langsam aber unabwendbar die Kontrolle verlor. Er erinnerte sich noch mit Schrecken daran, als Dean endlich nachgegeben hatte, endlich mit Sam darüber gesprochen hatte, wie er sich fühlte. Er hatte dem jüngeren Winchester von seinem Verdacht erzählt, von den Schuldgefühlen, daß sein Vater das eigene Leben gegeben hatte, damit er, Dean, jetzt noch atmete. Sam hatte entgeistert festgestellt, daß Dean nicht nur der Meinung war, sein Leben wäre weniger wert, weniger wichtig als das von Sam oder Dad, nein, Sam hatte ebenfalls erkannt, daß er, Sam, der sonst immer über alles sprechen konnte, keine Worte fand. Keine Worte des Trosts, keine Worte um seinen Bruder davon zu überzeugen, daß er verdammt nochmal genauso viel Wert war wie der Rest der Familie. Sam hatte einfach nur auf der Haube des Impalas gesessen. Er hatte nicht einmal die Kraft gefunden, seinem Bruder ins Gesiht zu sehen! Seit diesem Augenblickt hatte er nach den richtigen Worten gesucht. Doch er hatte nichts gefunden. Keine Worte. Aber eine andere Lösung. Eine Nicht-Winchester-Lösung. Aber ernsthaft, scheiss drauf. Dean war inzwischen endgültig in Tränen ausgebrochen und heulte ebenfalls Nicht-Winchester-mäßig. Das bestärkte Sam nur noch in seinem Entschluß. Vorsichtig, um seinem Bruder keine Schmerzen zuzufügen, zog er ihn näher an sich heran, umarmte ihn und drückte Deans Kopf sanft an seine Brust. Währenddessen bemerkte Sam einen dünnen Schlauch, der etwa zwei Handbreit unterhalb Deans Achsel in dessem Brustkorb verschwand - wahrscheinlich eine Drainage. Sam achtete besonders darauf, weder den Schlauch ansich noch die Stelle, wo ein dünner Verband den Eintrittspunkt in den Körper verdeckte, zu berühren. Der ältere Jäger wehrte sich nicht gegen Sams Umarmung. Er zögerte nur einen Augenblick und zu Sams Erstaunen entspannte er sich danach spürbar in den Armen seines kleinen Bruders und - Sam war sich da nicht ganz sicher - weinte noch mehr. Sam strich ihm sanft über den Kopf, versuchte Dean gar nicht mit Worten zu beruhigen. Was hätte er auch großartig sagen sollen? Egal ob diese Nah-Tod-Erfahrung eingebildet war oder nicht, Dean hatte seine Mutter wieder getroffen und Sam konnte die Tragweite des erneuten Verlusts nichteinmal ansatzweise begreifen. Wenn er sich vorstelle, Jess so wieder zu sehen... Er hatte sie geliebt, ja. Und es hatte ein starkes Band zwischen ihnen gegeben. Aber war dieses Band wirklich mit dem vergleichbar, das ein Kleinkind mit seiner Mutter verband? Sam bezweifelte das. Der jüngere Winchester ließ seine Hand ein wenig sinken, strich jetzt beruhigende Kreise über Deans nacktem Rücken. Aber sein Bruder war anscheinend noch lange nicht fertig. Zum Teil fühlte sich Sam selbst auch miserabel. Er hatte seinen Bruder noch nie in so schlechter Verfassung gesehen - emotional gesprochen. Andrerseits genoß er die Nähe, zog selbst stärke aus der Tatsache endlich einmal auch für Dean dasein zu können. Er fühlte sich stark. Sicher. Gefestigt. Sam dachte an die leise, nagende Stimme. Irgendetwas daran war seltsam. Anders. Er wurde den Verdacht nicht los, daß das vielleicht nicht nur sein Unterbewußtsein war. "Hope will Zweifel in dir pflanzen. Dann kann sie leichter mit dir fertig werden. Dann hat sie Dean für sich selbst. Dann ist es zu spät!!" Sam versteifte sich augenblicklich ob solcher Gedanken. Hope mußte ihm irgendein Mittel gegeben haben, das sein Urteilsvermögen trübte. Verdammte Schlampe! Er mußte etwas gegen sie unternehmen. Aber was? Nachdenklich ging Sam alle Optionen durch, die er hatte. All zu viele waren es aber leider nicht. Dean brauchte Hilfe. Und Hope war die einzige, die ihm hier helfen konnte. Er mußte wohl noch eine Weile nett spielen und nach ihrer Pfeiffe tanzen. Erst jetzt stellte der jüngere Winchester fest, daß sein Bruder irgendwann zu husten begonnen hatte. Dean hustete und hörte nicht wieder auf. In einem leichten Anflug von Panik löste sich Sam von seinem Bruder und hielt ihn ein wenig von sich weg. Vielleicht hatte der ältere Winchester einfach zu wenig Luft bekommen, so halb in Sams T-Shirt vergraben - ein T-Shirt, daß nicht nur von Tränen durchnäßt war. Der jüngere Winchester stellte entsetzt fest, daß ein nicht unerheblicher Teil blutverschmiert war. Dean hustete weiter und spritzte dabei dicke Blutstropfen auf das Bett, die Decke, Sam im Allgemeinen. Und die Drainage war ebenfalls mit Blut gefüllt. Mist. Jetzt war Zeit für richtige Panik.

Sobald Hope Sams Schreie hörte, eilte sie sofort die Treppe wieder hinauf. Sie verfluchte sich für ihre Gutgläubigkeit. Nachdem sie gehört hatte, wie sich die beiden scheinabr zivilisiert unterhielten, hatte sie ihren Posten vor der Türe aufgegeben. Sie wollte nicht lauschen und wenn Dean ihren Namen rief, würde sie das auch unten noch hören. Außerdem konnte sie so eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen herrichten. Jetzt da beide Jungen wach waren, wollte sie die Chance dafür nutzen. Hope nahm immer zwei Stiegen auf einmal und stellte besorgt fest, daß der jüngere Jäger richtig panisch klang. Er brüllte noch immer ihren Namen aus Leibeskräften, als sie die Türe zum Gästezimmer aufriß und herein stürzte. Sie brauchte gar nicht fragen, was passiert war. Sie sah es sofort. Wie auch immer es geschehen war, Dean hatte seine Lunge wieder verletzt. Der ältere Winchester hustete Blut und wirkte so, als wäre er am Ersticken - nicht nur _wirkte_, mußte sich Hope erinnern. Der beschädigte Lungenflügel füllte sich langsam mit Blut und Dean fühlte sich bestimmt, als würde er auf trockenem Land ersticken. Als erstes drehte sie die Sauerstoffzufuhr hoch. Dann sagte sie mit fester, bestimmter Stimme zu Sam: "Ich hab alles unter Kontrolle. Bitte geh kurz raus und beruhige dich. Ich hole dich, sobald ich hier fertig bin." Sie wußte, daß das die Paranoia des jüngeren Winchester nur erneut entfachen würde, aber sie mußte den panischen Kerl aus dem Zimmer bekommen. Es hat schon seinen Grund, warum in einem OP keine Angehörigen und Besucher gestattet sind. Zu ihrem Erstaunen gehorchte er und ließ sie mit seinem Bruder alleine. Hope wand sich wieder Dean zu. Sie war fest entschlossen, das Schlamassel, in das die beiden Brüder geraten waren, zu beenden. Aber das ging nicht alleine.

Sam war nicht ganz klar, was inzwischen passiert war. Hope hatte ihn aus dem Zimmer geschickt, was im Nachhinein betrachtet nicht nur logisch, sondern wahrscheinlich auch das Vernünftigste gewesen war. So hatte er Zeit sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen - so gut das eben ging, während man nicht wußte, ob man gerade zum Vollwaisen geworden war. _Du bist schon Vollwaise, seit dem Dad tot ist!_ schalt sich Sam selbst. _Und außerdem beizeichnet man so nur Kinder. Du bist erwachsen, verdammt!_ Aber irgendwie fühlte sich Sam nicht erwachsen. Er fühlte sich wieder 14, als er genug von der Welt verstand, um seine Unfähigkeit, irgendetwas an ihrem Schicksam zu ändern, begriff. Und Dean... Dean war immer für ihn da gewesen. Mehr als Dad. Viel mehr als Dad. Wenn Dad noch am Leben und Dean tot wäre, dann würde sich Sam dennoch als Waise sehen. "Hope will ihn dir wegnehmen..." _Nein, Hope rettet ihm gerade das Leben!_ "Woher willst du das wissen? Sie könnte dort oben..." Sam versuchte die Stimme zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber es funktionierte nicht. Unbeirrt sprache die ominöse Stimme weiter: "...gerade sein Herz zum stehen bringen. Und nachher belügt sie dich, heuchelt Mitlied und Trauer. Du mußt das jetzt beenden. Nimm deine Waffe..." Es kostete Sam einige Willensanstrengung, die Stimme zu ignorieren. Er wußte jetzt, daß irgendetwas mit ihm nicht in Ordnung war. Nein, das war wirklich alles andere als normal. Das waren nicht seine Gedanken. Seine Gedanken konnte er selbst lenken und unterbrechen. Das hier war jemand anderer. Jemand Böser. Das Lachen aus seiner Vision fiel Sam wieder ein. Er hatte es gänzlich vergessen gehabt, sich nur auf Alma und ihren Fall konzentriert. Das war ein Fehler gewesen. Hoffentlich war es jetzt nicht schon zu spät... Er brauchte Hilfe.

* * *

So, das war's für heute. Ich weiß zwar, wie es weiter geht, aber noch ein Kapitel geht sich sicher nicht mehr aus.


	20. Old Wives' Tale

Sam war unendlich erleichtert, als Hope ihn wieder zu seinem Bruder lies und dabei erklärte, dass es diesem soweit gut ging. "Ich habe ihm ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel gegeben. Er wird jetzt eine Weile schlafen." Tatsächlich wirkte Dean friedlich und entspannt, die ständigen Furchen der Sorge waren verschwunden und Sam konnte auch keine Spur mehr von Schmerz entdecken. Er wirkte um Jahre jünger und... harmlos, unschuldig. Zwei Attribute, die er niemals auch nur im selben Satz mit dem Namen seines Bruders nennen würde. Sam wunderte sich, wie Dean wohl wäre, hätten sie ihre Mutter niemals verloren. Sanft? Freundlich? Offen?

"Wie geht es dir, Sam?" riss ihn Hopes Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Der jüngere Winchester antwortete nicht sofort und sein Zögern entging ihrer Gastgeberin nicht. "Was ist es, Sam?"  
"Ich...", der jüngere Jäger seufzte. Wie konnte er Hope erklären, dass er eine 'böse' Stimme in seinem Kopf hatte, ohne dass sie ihn für durchgeknallt hielt? "Ich glaube, irgendetwas geschieht mit mir..."  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Irgendjemand, oder -etwas, versucht mich zu beeinflussen. Teilweise recht erfolgreich, wie ich leider zugeben muss..."  
Hope nickte nachdenklich.  
"Entschuldige bitte mein Verhalten von vorhin... bevor du mich ruhiggestellt hast."  
Hope nickte erneut.  
"Es ist... wie eine _Stimme_. Wie mein Gewissen, nur etwas deutlicher. Das macht es nicht gerade leicht, die fremden Impulse auch als solche zu identifizieren", sagte Sam entschuldigend.  
Hope konnte ein Lächeln nicht ganz unterdrücken. Jeder Andere wäre wohl an Sams Stelle ausgeflippt, aber der jüngere Winchester sprach darüber, als würde er ein Buch analysieren, als wäre es etwas alltägliches, fremde Stimmen in seinem Kopf zu hören. Das sagte einiges über sein bisheriges Leben aus... "Wie klingt diese Stimme? Kannst du sie mir beschreiben?"  
"Meistens wie Dad, manchmal auch wie Dean oder ich selbst."  
Hope runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Das half ihnen leider auch nicht weiter. Im Stillen ging sie alle Wesen durch, die soetwas bewerkstelligen konnten, aber es war Sam, der den entscheidenden Einfall hatte und sie auf die richtige Idee brachte.  
"Wir müssen herausfinden, wo dieses Ding ist. Ob es in mir ist, ob es nur mental mit mir kommuniziert oder ob es überhaupt einen Körper hat."  
"Gut", sagte Hope, "komm, leg dich hin." Sie deutete auf die ausgezogene Couch.

Sam kam ihrer Aufforderung mit gemischten Gefühlen nach. Er war zwar neugierig, was jetzt passieren würde. Allerdings hatte er auch ein wenig Angst davor. Hope setzte sich neben ihm auf das Bett und sagte leise: "Ich würde ja eigentlich lieber damit warten, bis Dean wieder aufgewacht ist..." "Wenn er wieder aufwacht. Wer weiss, was sie ihm gegeben hat. Sie will nur mit dir alleine sein. So bist du eine leichtere Beute." Sam versuchte die Stimme zu ignorieren und sagte stattdessen zu Hope: "Aber die Zeit haben wir vielleicht nicht." Er versuchte so entschlossen wie möglich zu klingen, auch wenn die Stimme in seinen Gedanken recht haben konnte. Aber Sam wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Das Pochen in seinem Kopf war mit alter Vehemenz zurück und irgendetwas in ihm war sich sicher, dass die Kopfschmerzen nichts mit seiner Gehirnerschütterung zu tun hatten. "Ich bin bereit. Fangen wir an. Was muss ich tun?"

Unter Hopes Führung entspannte sich der jüngere Winchester, obwohl er das gar nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Dann richtete er seine Sinne, seine gesammte Aufmerksamkeit nach innen. Lange Zeit tat sich gar nichts. Sam atmete ruhig, fühlte in sich hinein, sämtliche Anspannung verschwunden. Er hatte ein wenig Angst einzuschlafen, aber dann war sie wieder da, die Stimme. Dieses Mal klang sie wie sein Vater. "Du darfst ihr nicht die Kontrolle überlassen." John sagte noch mehr, aber Sam schenkte den Worten keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf den Ursprung. Erst ganz leicht, dann, als der jüngere Winchester alle seine Sinne darauf konzentrierte, immer deutlicher konnte er die Anwesenheit einer anderen Präsenz spüren. Sobald er sich sicher war, deren Ursprung lokalisiert zu haben, versuchte Sam wieder aufzuwachen. Er musste es Hope erzählen.

"In deinem linken Ohr also?" Hope runzelte die Stirn und fühlte Sorge in ihr aufsteigen. Das gefiehl ihr gar nicht. Sam nickte und präzisierte seine Aussage: "Aber ganz tief drinnen." Hope seuftzte und stand auf. Sie ging zu Deans Bett, kontrollierte die Monitore und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Als sie sich wieder zu dem jungen Mann umdrehte, hatte der sich aufgesetzt, die Füße auf den Boden gestellt, die Hände in seinen Schoß gelegt und beobachtete sie aufmerksam. "Hast du irgendeine Idee, was das sein könnte?" Hope seuftzte erneut, überprüfte die Einstellung des Tropfs und sagte dabei: "Ich fürchte ja." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und drehte sich zu Sam, wollte seine Reaktion auf ihre nächsten Worte sehen: "Ich denke, du weißt, was ein Ohrwurm ist?" Auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes spiegelte sich Verwirrung und Erstaunen. Dann kam Zweifel hinzu und Hope ergriff erneut das Wort: "Ja, ich meine die länglichen, ekelhaften Käfer mit dem Öhr hinten dran. Du kennst sicherlich die Geschichten, wonach die Dinger dir ins Ohr kriechen und Eier legen oder gleich das Gehirn auffressen. Wie jede Geschichte steckt auch hier ein Fünkchen Wahrheit dahinter. " Sie konnte richtig dabei zusehen, wie die Farbe aus Sams Gesicht entwich. Angeeckelt blickte er sie an und Hope setzte sich wieder neben ihn, nahm seine Hand und fuhr fort, obwohl sie lieber andere, tröstendere Dinge gesagt hätte: "Ich habe schon von bösen Gestalten gehört, die diese oder ähnliche Käfer nutzen, um die Kontrolle über jemanden zu übernehmen. Sie stellen eine Verbindung zwischen sich und dem Tier her und lassen es dann ins Ohr ihres Opfers kriechen. Von dort aus verrichtet es dann sein eckelhaftes Werk." Sam mußte unwillkürlich an die Würmer denken, mit denen Khan Noonien Singh im zweiten Star Trek Kinofilm Checkov und noch irgendeinen Föderations-Captain unter seine Kontrolle gebracht hatte. Und er erinnerte sich auch daran, daß der Wurm wieder aus Checkov herausgekommen war. "Wie werde ich das Ding wieder los?" Hope sah die Hoffnung im Blick des Jungen und fühlte ihr eigenes Herz schwer werden. Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Offensichtlich deutete Sam ihr Schweigen richtig, denn er atmete ein Mal tief durch und sagte dann: "Wie ist das Ding überhaupt in mein Ohr gekommen? Ich denke hier ist das nicht passiert, oder?" Sie schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf und der jüngere Winchester fuhr fort: "Also wahrscheinlich in der Höhle... Meinst du, dieser Homo frigus war auch davon befallen? Werde ich zu so einem Wesen werden, wenn wir den Käfer nicht aus meinem Kopf bekommen?" Hope runzelte die Stirn. "Warte Sam..." Er hatte gerade etwas gesagt, das sie vielleicht benutzen konnte... Wenn dieses Insekt wirklich in dem Ding in der Höhle gewesen war, warum hatte es dann seinen Wirt verlassen? Wegen der Flammen? Nein. Es mußte vorher aus dem Ohr gekrochen sein, sonst wäre es im Feuer verbrannt. "Sam, ich habe eine Idee. Aber sie wird dich nicht gefallen."

Dean fühlte sich so richtig wohl. Er schlief nicht, er döste nur ein wenig, aber vielleicht war ja gerade das der Grund für seine gute Stimmung. Das Bett war warm und weich und so richtig gemütlich, wie ein Bett eigentlich nur sein konnte, wenn man schon vor fünf Minuten aufgestanden sein sollte. Er fühlte kaum Schmerzen, nur ein dumpfer Druck bei jedem tieferen Atemzug. Deswegen hatte er schon vor einer Weile bekonnen, nur mehr flach zu atmen. Und dann waren da noch die Stimmen von Hope und seinem Sammy. Irgendwo ganz in der Nähe unterhielten sie sich leise. Er verstand die Worte nicht, alles drang nur gedämpft an sein Ohr. Aber er konnte sich kaum ein entspannenderes Geräusch vorstellen. Seinem Bruder ging es gut, also ging es Dean selbst auch gut. Manche Dinge waren doch so simpel. Auch wenn der ältere Winchester es eigentlich nicht wollte, so fühlte er doch, wie er langsam von den Tiefen seines Halbschlafes langsam an die Oberfläche zurück trieb. Gesprächsfetzen drangen bis zu seinem Gehirn vor, obwohl er mit ihnen nicht viel anfangen konnte. Sammy und Hope sprachen über Insekten. Seltsam. Dean versuchte wieder einzudösen, war noch nicht wieder bereit aufzuwachen. Dann hörte er Hope sagen: "Du mußt sterben." Mit einem Mal war er wach. Er erinnerte sich an etwas, das Sam zu ihm gesagt hatte. Sein kleiner Bruder hatte versucht ihn davor zu warnen, daß ihre Gastgeberin ihnen Böses wollte. Er hatte das als Hirngespinst abgetan - oh, verdammt! Warum hatte er nicht auf Sam gehört? Wie immer hatte sein kleiner Bruder recht gehabt. Dean kämpfte gegen seine Schwäche an, versuchte sich aufzurichten und stellte fest, daß er doch Schmerzen hatten. Und die waren gar nicht ohne...

Sam hörte Hope nachdenklich zu. Ihm gefiehl ihre Idee nicht sonderlich - immerhin beinhalte sie seinen Tod. Aber er mußte ihr doch auch recht geben. Wenn das Ding nicht zufälligerweise noch im äußeren Gehörgang hockte, würden sie den Käfer nicht mit einer Pinzette greifen können. Und ganz ehrlich, die Vorstellung, daß ihm Hope den Kopf aufsägte um an das Tier zu kommen, war noch unangenehmer. Sam saß vollkommen still da, als Hope mit einem Otoskop in sein Ohr hinein schaute. Der jüngere Winchester hoffte inständig, daß sie den Käfer sehen würde. _Bitte, bitte, bitte. Nur dieses eine Mal will ich Glück haben._ Hope zog das Gerät wieder heraus, schüttelte den Kopf und Sams Hoffnung schwand. "Es tut mir leid, da ist Nichts. Allerdings habe ich die Stelle gesehen, an der der Ohrenkäfer durch dein Trommelfell durch ist. Somit haben wir jetzt wenigstens Gewißheit, womit wir es zu tun haben." _Na toll. _"Und was jetzt?" Sam wischte sich die plötzlich feucht gewordenen Handflächen in einer nervösen Geste an seiner Jean ab. "Jetzt werden wir alles für dein kontrolliertes Ableben vorbereiten." Der jüngere Winchester schluckte. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache und die Stimme in seinem Kopf war inzwischen wieder lauter geworden. Ein Klappern lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit in den anderen Bereich des Zimmers, wo sein Bruder lag - liegen sollte. Denn Dean lag nicht mehr im Bett. Er hatte sich aufgesetzt und war gerade im Begriff aufzustehen. Der Schlauch vom Tropf baumelte frei, Dean hatte ihn offensichtlich aus seinem intravenösen Zugang entfernt, aber der ältere Winchester hing noch mit dem Drainage-Schlauch am Bett fest, wie ein Hund an einer kurzen Leine. Sam sprang auf und war deutlich vor Hope bei dem schwankenden Jäger angekommen. "Sammy... du darfst nicht... sie will dich töten!" stammelte Dean, als sein kleiner Bruder ihn stützte und vorsichtig wieder zurück aufs Bett drückte. Der ältere Winchester gab langsam nach, setzte sich wieder hin, lies Hope allerdings nicht aus seinen Augen. Sein Atem kam in Stößen, seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, sodaß die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Sam war klar, daß sein Bruder starke Schmerzen haben mußte, aber was auch immer er von ihrer Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatte, er mußte es in den falschen Hals bekommen und eigene Schlüsse daraus gezogen haben, denn Dean wirkte hochgradig aufgeregt.

Dean schien nur mehr aus Schmerzen zu bestehen, aber er mußte Sammy beschützen. Nur dieser Gedanke hielt ihn noch aufrecht. Sein kleiner Bruder legte einen Arm um ihn und sprach leise auf ihn ein. "Dean, hör mir zu und beruhige dich wieder. Hope will mich nicht umbringen. Da ist etwas in meinem Kopf. So etwas wie ein besessener Käfer. Das Ding versucht mich zu kontrollieren und ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich mich noch dagegen wehren kann. Erinnerst du dich noch an den Homo frigus? Wenn du nicht willst, daß ich so ende, müssen wir den Käfer loswerden. Aber das geht nur, wenn das Ding glaubt, daß ich im Sterben liege!" _Homo frigus? Ah, der Eissiedler._ Dean hätte sich denken können, daß Sam dem Wesen so einen streberhaften Namen gegeben hatte. Er fand seine eigene Kreation weitaus cooler. "Sammy..." Dean blickte seinem Bruder in die Augen und versuchte zu erkennen, wie ernst es ihm war. "Du willst das wirklich..." Sam nickte. "Hope wird alles überwachen. Ich schlafe ein, der Käfer kriecht aus meinem Ohr und ihr weckt mich wieder auf. Ganz einfach. Kein Grund zur Sorge." Aber Dean sah das anders.


	21. Salvation

Sam saß am Bett seines Bruders und beobachtete Hope nervös, wie sie sämtliche Geräte, die um Dean herum standen, zur Couch schob. "Ich werde dich betäuben und dann langsam deinen Kreislauf verlangsamen. Der Käfer glaubt dann hoffentlich, daß du im Sterben liegst und verläßt seinen Körper um sich einen anderen Wirt zu suchen." Der jüngere Winchester atmete tief durch und versuchte sowohl Hopes Worten zu folgen, als sie auch gleichzeitig nicht zu nahe an sich heran zu lassen. Er hatte zu Dean gesagt, daß es ganz einfach sein würde, kein Grund zur Sorge, blablabla. Aber er machte sich dennoch Sorgen. Es konnte so viel schief gehen. Er war zwar kein Arzt, aber ihm fielen dennoch auf Anhieb mehr Komplikationen ein, als ihm lieb war. Trotzdem durfte er seinem Bruder nicht zeigen, daß er sich nicht sicher war. Dean wirkte ziemlich benebelt. Sein großer Bruder verließ sich auf sein Urteil und er würde ihn nicht enttäuschen. Wenn Dean jetzt merkte, daß Sam Zweifel hatte... "Was machst du mit dem Käfer, wenn er wirklich raus... krabbelt?" Der jüngere Winchester wollte auf keinen Fall, daß sich das Ding seinen Bruder als euen Wirtskörper aussuchte. "Ich hab ein leeres Einmachglas aus der Küche geholt. Und das stecke ich dann in eine Metalldose, die mit einer Kräutermischung ausgelgt ist. Wenn du wieder aufgewacht bist, können wir uns überlegen, was wir mit dem Ding machen. Verbrennen, Tiefkühlen, was du willst." Sam nickte nachdenklich. Hope war fertig.

Es fiel Dean immer schwerer, einen klaren Kopf zu bewaren. Das Adrenalin war aus seinem Kreislauf gewichen und die Beruhigungs- und Schmerzmittel, mit denen ihn Hope vor einer Weile vollgepumpt hatte, versuchten wieder ihre Wirkung zu entfalten. Aber er mußte wach bleiben. Für Sam. Dean hatte im großen und ganzen begriffen, was sein Bruder vor hatte, aber es gefiel ihm nicht wirklich. Wenn Sammy schon so eine hirnrissige Aktion vorhatte, so wollte er ihm doch zumindest den Rücken stärken. Und das ging nunmal nicht, wenn er wieder irgendwo im Drogen-Limbus schwebte. Dean blinzelte und stellte fest, daß sein Bruder nicht mehr neben ihm am Bett saß. Er brauchte nicht lange suchen, ein Blick genügte und er hatte ihn auf der Couch erspäht - zumindest gaubte der ältere Winchester das. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, denn alles, das weiter als einen Meter entfernt war, verschwamm vor seinen Augen. "Bis nachher, Dean." Doch, Sams Stimme kam von der Couch. Es war also sein kleiner Bruder, der dort lag. Hope beugte sich über ihn, machte irgendwas am Kopf des jüngeren Winchester und dann an seiner Hand. Dean wollte etwas sagen, aber er brauchte seine gesamte Kraft, um wach zu bleiben. _Bis nachher, Sammy._

Hope kontrollierte ständig die Werte des Vitalmonitors und korrigierte die Zufuhr des Medikamentecocktails. Angesichts der Tatsache, daß das hier kein Krankenhaus war, barg die ganze Aktion doch einige Risiken. Aber weder ihr noch Sam war eine bessere Lösung eingefallen. Und mit etwas Glück würden sie den Käfer schon sehr bald los sein. Das Marmeladenglas stand griffbereit auf dem Rolltisch mit den Notfallsutensilien und wartete schon auf seinen neuen Bewohner. Sams Herzschlag hatte sich inzwischen stark verlangsamt und auch die Abstände zwischen den einzelnen Atemzügen waren deutlich länger als bei einem normalen Schläfer. Hope fragte sich zum zigten Male, wo wohl die Grenze des Käfers lag. Wie weit mußte sie gehen, bis das Ding seinen Wirt aufgab? Sie erhöhte den Durchfluß des Tropfes und behielt die ständig sinkende Sauerstoffsättigung im Auge.

"Dean?" Er blinzelte verwirrt. Was war los? "Dean, bist du wieder wach?" _Huh?_ Wach? Natürlich... oder...? Das letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war, daß Hope bei Sam gestanden und die Prozedur überwacht hatte. War er wirklich eingeschlafen? Während sein Bruder um sein Leben kämpfte? "Dean?" Hope stand jetzt neben ihm. Sie wirkte müde und ihre Stimme hatte etwas drängendes an sich - es war doch wohl nichts passiert? Er versuchte zu antworten, aber sein Hals war so trocken, daß er nur ein heiseres Husten zustande brachte. "Warte, ich hol dir etwas zu trinken." Sie stand auf und lies ihn alleine. Verdammt! Er mußte doch wissen, wie es seinem Bruder ging! Dean fiel wieder ein, daß Sam ja auf der Couch liegen sollte, nur wenige Meter entfernt. Er versuchte seinen Kopf zu drehen, was sich als schwieriger herausstellte, als erwartet. Der ältere Winchester konnte gar nicht glauben, daß er vor kurzem aufgestanden war. Jetzt war soetwas einfaches wie das Bewegen seines Kopfes Schwerstarbeit. Wo war nur seine Kraft hin? Dean mühte sich eine Weile ab, fühlte wie Schweißperlen aufseiner Stirn entstanden und dann endlich war die Couch in seinem Blickfeld. Tatsächlich lag dort eine Gestalt. Verdammt! Sein Blick war noch immer leicht verschwommen. Aber wer sollte das sonst sein, wenn nicht Sam? Nur konnte Dean keinerlei Details erkennen. Er sah nicht, ob sein Bruder am Beatmungsgerät hing - was sehr schlecht wäre - oder gerade zu ihm herüber blickte - was sehr gut wäre. Wo blieb nur Hope? Es hatte natürlich auch keinen Sinn, die Monitore abzulesen zu versuchen. Keine Chance auf die Entfernung.

Hope schalt sich dafür, daß sie auf ein Glas mit Wasser vergessen hatte. Sie wollte, daß Dean mit seinem Bruder spach, also hätte sie ruhig daran denken können, daß der einen trockenen Hals haben würde. Er war immerhin erkältet! Der Weg in die Küche und wieder zurück schien viel zu lange zu dauern und als sie endlich wieder im Gästezimmer war, wirkte Dean genauso ungedudig wie sie selbst. Sie reichte ihm das Glas und half dem älteren Winchester dabei, ein paar vorsichtige Schlucke zu nehmen. "Sammy?" Stieß er atemlos zwischen zwei Schluck hervor. Hope achtete darauf, daß ihre Stimme neutral optimistisch klang und antwortete: "Der Käfer ist tatsächlich herausgekommen. Dein Bruder ist noch betäubt. Ich hätte gerne, daß du mit ihm sprichst, das sollte das Aufwachen vereinfachen." - Wenn es ein Aufwachen gab. Mit dem Insekt war auch jede Menge Blut mitgekommen. Zu viel für ihren Geschmackt. Und sie hatte keinerlei Möglichkeit hier zu überprüfen, woher das Blut gekommen war. Vielleicht nur aus dem Ohr, vielleicht wirklich aus dem Gehirn. Sie war kein Spezialst für verzauberte Ohrwürmer. Sie hatte auch nur vor einer halben Ewigkeit einmal von dieser Praxis gehört. Vielleicht waren ja die Schauermärchen wahr, daß sich das Ding bis zum Gehirn bohren konnte. Auf jeden Fall war Sam noch nicht wieder aufgewacht. Obwohl er das von den Medikamenten her schon sein konnte. Die Betäubungsmittel waren noch nicht vollständig wieder aus seinem Kreislauf verschwunden, aber sie hatte ihn als einen sehr starken jungen Mann kennengelernt. Er würde sich nicht von ein bißchen Morphin & co im Tiefschlaf halten lassen.

Dean war einerseits froh, als Hope sein Bett direkt neben die Couch rollte. Jetzt konnte er seinen Bruder wieder halbwegs scharf sehen und war so nahe, daß er ihn theoretisch berühren konnte - sobald er die Kraft dafür gefunden hatte. Andrerseits hatte er ein wenig Angst. Warum brauchte Hope ihn überhaupt? Laut Sam gab es null Risiko. Warum war sein Bruder dann noch nicht aufgewacht? "Sammy?" Deans Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Selbst wenn der jüngere Winchester nur normal schlief, das hätte ihn ganz bestimmt nicht aufgeweckt. "Sam." Schon besser. Zwar noch immer leise, aber zumindest schon als normales Sprechen erkennbar. "Sammy, hörstu mich?" Verdammt. Seine Zunge war noch immer schwer, als hätte er schon einiges intus. Egal, sein Bruder würde ihn auch so verstehen. "Sam? Dasingis draussn." _Ugh... _So viel zu 'verstehen'. Vielleicht ging es besser, wenn er immer nur einzelne Worte sagte? "Du. Kannst. Wieder. Aufwachn. Sam." Besser. Viel besser. Und anscheinend war auch der jüngere Winchester dieser Meinung, denn er stöhnte leise und bewegte sich ein wenig. Hope tauchte neben der Couch auf - auf sie hatte Dean ganz vergessen - und sagte: "Sehr gut. Er kommt langsam wieder zu sich." _Wirklich, Sherlock, wäre ich alleine nie drauf gekommen..._ Dann schlug Sam die Augen auf und Dean begrüßte seinen verwirrten Blick mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Guun... Guten. Morgen. Prinzessin."

* * *

So, die Geschichte nähert sich ihrem Ende. Wahrscheinlich ist noch vor Kapitel Nummer 25 Schluss und in meinem Profil gibt es die Möglichkeit, die nächste Geschichte auszusuchen (alle ohne Account können das natürlich auch über ein Review machen).

Ich freue mich natürlich wie immer über Meinungen, Wünsche und Anregungen :)


	22. Solution

Was Sam bisher als Kopfschmerzen bezeichnet hatte, war nicht mehr als ein leichtes Unwohlsein im Vergleich zu dem, was jetzt mit seinem Kopf geschah. Irgendetwas übte in seinem Inneren einen mächtigen Druck auf die Knochen aus. Zusätzlich hämmerte im Takt seines Pulses ein großer Vorschlaghammer gegen die Rückseite seiner Augen, gegen die Schläfen und die Stirn. Von außen versuchte jemand mithilfe eines Schraubstockes seinen Kopfumfang zu verändern. In seinen Ohren dröhnte ein gigantisches Rauschen wie von einer Meeresbrandung und das Licht, das durch seine immer noch geschlossenen Lider drang, stach wie tausende Nadeln auf seinen Sehnerv ein. Er wollte einfach nur sterben. Aber wie immer hatte das Schicksal etwas anderes für ihn vor. Obwohl der jüngere Winchester das gar nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, drang eine Stimme durch all das Tosen in seinem Kopf. Er verstand zwar nicht was sie sagte, aber er erkannte den Sprecher. Dean. Zuletzt hatte er auf seinem Bett gelegen und einen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen die Betäubungsmittel geführt, die Hope ihm verpasst hatte. War Sam so lange weg gewesen, daß Dean wieder voll da sein konnte? Da! Wieder die Stimme seines Bruders. Dieses Mal konnte der jüngere Winchester das Wort erahnen. "Sam" Er mußte aufwachen, Dean... Sam konzentrierte sich auf das mentale Bild seines Bruders, versuchte das Chaos in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren und Ruhe zu finden. Aber den Tumult ausblenden war leichter gesagt als getan. Sam war schon erstaunt, daß er zu kohärenten Gedanken fähig war, die Schmerzen machte selbst das zu einer Herausforderung. Sein Bruder brabbelte etwas unverständliches und Sam hatte für einen Moment Angst, wieder tiefer in die Bewusstlosigkeit abgerutscht zu sein, aber dann dämmerte ihm, was Dean da eben zu sagen versucht hatte und er mußte unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Nein, sein Bruder war noch immer vollgedröhnt. Und er schien sich Mühe zu geben, denn die nächsten Worte verstand der jüngere Winchester wieder alle. "Du kannst wieder aufwachn, Sam." _Was meinst du, was ich gerade versuche, Nervensäge!_ Und dann plötzlich waren Sams Augen offen und er sah seinen Bruder neben sich auf seinem Krankenhausbett liegen und so blöd grinsen, daß der jüngere Winchester nur noch seine Händikamera wollte.

Hope beobachtete die beiden Brüder. Sie hatte hier sowieso keine Gerätschafen, um ein CT oder ähnliches durchzuführen. Also würde sie etwaige Gehirnschäden bei Sam am ehesten auf diese Art und Weise feststellen. Hope hatte Sam nur kurz darüber informiert, daß sie den Käfer eingefangen hatte, dann zog sie sich ein wenig zurück und hielt sich im Hintergrund. Die beiden Winchester diskutierten gerade, was mit dem Insekt weiter zu geschehen hatte, aber da Dean noch immer große Probleme mit der deutlichen Aussprache hatte, übernahm beinahe aussschließlich Sam das Reden. Auf den ersten Blick schien das so eine sehr einseitige Unterhaltung zu sein, aber Hope stellte schnell fest, daß sich die beiden auch ohne Worte gut verstanden. Ein Stirnrunzeln da und Sam wußtem, daß er den Punkt weiter ausführen sollte. Eine erhobene Augenbraue dort und er verwarf den Vorschlag lieber. "Sein Sprachzentrum scheint ja mal nichts abbekommen zu haben...", dachte Hope mit einem leichten Grinsen.

Sam hatte sich ein wenig zu Dean gedreht. Schon diese Bewegung hatte gereicht, um erneut weißes Feuer in seinem Kopf zu entfachen und er brauchte beinahe eine Minute, bevor sich sicher war, nicht wieder das Bewußtsein zu verlieren. Aber so konnte er seinen Bruder besser sehen. Dean grinste noch immer, wie ein Moderator aus einem der Homeshopping-Kanäle und Sam überlegte fieberhaft, wie er Hope dazu bringen konnte, ein Foto davon zu schießen, ohne daß sein älterer Bruder das mitbekam. Dieses Bild hätte so viel Potential... Sein Blick fiel auf die geschlossene Metallbüchse, die auf einem Rolltischchen stand. Sie hatten wichtigeres zu tun als über zukünftige Streiche nachzudenken.

"Hey, Dean. Was machen wir mit dem Käfer?"  
Sein Bruder blickte ihn müde an und murmelte: "Wameisu?"  
Der jüngere Winchester blinzelte kurz verwirrt. "Das hab ich nicht... achso! Was ich meine? Ähm... naja... untersuchen wir das Ding? Oder töten wir es? Hope, wie gefährlich ist es, wenn wir den Käfer einfach töten? Kann dann, was auch immer in ihm drinnen ist, raus und uns direkt etwas tun? Oder in ein anderes Insekt rein?"  
"Nein, soweit ich weiß muß jeder Anker speziell vorbereitet werden. Dieser Käfer zum Beispiel hat irgendetwas in seinen Rücken eingraviert." Hope klang sich sehr sicher.  
"Na gut. Also brauchen wir keine Angst haben, daß das 'Böse' uns direkt etwas tun kann. Dean, was meinst du, was solln wir tun?"  
Sein Bruder blickte ihn nur an. Die Augenbrauen leicht zusammengezogen, die Lippen aufeinander gepresst. Sam kannte diesen Blick.  
"Wenn wir den Käfer einfach töten, erfahren wir wahrscheinlich nie, wer uns da so übel mitgespielt hat."  
Dean rollte mit den Augen.  
"Ja, ich weiß, Geek, Streber, was auch immer. Aber überleg doch mal! Wenn wir den Käfer untersuchen, finden wir vielleicht raus, was man gegen das Ding tun kann. Dann ersparen wir dem nächsten Opfer vielleicht diese ganze Prozedur!"  
Sein Bruder wirkte beinahe überrascht.  
"Ich habe ganz ehrlich keine Ahnung, ob es mehr von den Viechern da draußen gibt, aber in Dads Aufzeichnungen steht nichts drinnen. Ich denke, also das ist ziemlich selten. Und dementsprechend wissen wohl auch nur sehr wenige Leute, was in so einem Fall zu tun ist."  
Dean seufzte und verzog dann für einen Moment das Gesicht.  
"Tut's noch immer weh beim Atmen?" Sam hatte über die ganze Aufregung mit dem Ohrenkäfer ganz vergessen, daß sein Bruder eine verletzte Lunge hatte und wahrscheinlich besser schlafen sollte.  
Der ältere Winchester schüttelte den Kopf und fixierte seinen Bruder mit müden Augen.  
"Ja, ich weiß, dir geht es gut und wir sollen nicht über dich, sondern über den Job reden. Aber ich mache mir eben auch Sorgen um dich. Selbst du spießt dich nicht jeden Tag selbst mit deinen eigenen Rippen auf. Also darf ich mich wohl noch erkundigen, wie's dir geht."  
Dean rollte wieder mit den Augen und antwortete: "Ja. 'stut nocheh. Aber. Wenn. Hope. Mianoch. Mehr. Mediamende. Gibt. Binnich. Weg."  
Sam konnte nicht anders als grinsen. Aber er hatte auch Erbarmen mit seinem Bruder und lenkte das Thema wieder auf den Käfer. "Also, wir untersuchen das Ding? Nur wie..." Er warf Hope einen fragenden Blick zu.  
"Tut mir leid, Leute. Ich hab hier kein Labor und selbst wenn hätte ich keine Ahnung, was ich mit dem Käfer machen sollte. Ich glaube, am Besten wäre es, das Tier zu töten. Ich glaube, es hat genug gelitten."  
Deans Augen wurden groß und obwohl er wußte, daß Hope sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, blickte er wütend drein. "Dasier?! Dassier hat genug geliddn?! Sammy hat... wär fast..."  
Hope unterbrach ihn beschwichtigend: "Ich weiß ja, was du meinst, Dean. Ich wollte ja nur sagen, daß es für alle Beteiligten am besten wäre, die Sache ein für alle Male zu beenden und den Käfer zu töten. Ich weiß zum Beispiel nicht genau, ob das Insekt erst ins Ohr rein krabbeln muß, bevor es seine Wirkung entfalten kann. Und ich weiß auch nicht, ob das wirklich das Ohr sein muß. Mir scheint eine Untersuchung das Risiko nicht wert. Was wollen wir denn herausfinden? Daß der Käfer stirbt, wenn man ihn mit kochendem Wasser übergießt? Das hilft dem nächsten Opfer sicher. Einfach kochendes Wasser in den Schädel füllen..."  
Auch Dean blickte Sam entschlossen an und der jüngere Winchester verzog das Gesicht. "Ok, überredet... Keine Untersuchung. Hope, erledigst du den Rest?"  
"Ja, mache ich. Und ihr beide schlaft erst mal eine Runde."

Als Hope unten in der Küche das Einmachglas wieder aus der Metalbox holte, kontrollierte sie, daß der mit Chloroform getränkte Wattebausch auch seine Wirkung entfaltet hatte. Tatsächlich rührte sich der Käfer nicht einmal als Hope das Glas vorsichtig schüttelte. Sie möchte keine Insekten. Keine Spinnen, keine Käfer und diese Art von Käfer erst recht nicht. Das Öhr am Ende des Körpers hatte sie schon immer verstörend empfunden. Am liebsten hätte sie das Ding einfach im Klo runter gespült. Aber dann bestand die Chance, daß das Insekt die Reise überlebte und irgendwo anders sein Unwesen trieb. Wenn sie den Käfer mir irgendetwas zerquetschte, mußte sie das nachher abwaschen und davor ekelte sie sich zu sehr. Vielleicht doch in den Tiefkühlschrank? Nein, in der Höhle war es kalt gewesen. Das Insekt konnte offensichtlich gut mit Kälte umgehen. Feuer... Natürlich! Sie würde den Käfer einfach in den Kamin werfen und dem Feuer den Rest überlassen. Gesagt getan und als der kleine Körper in einer Stichflamme aufging, dachte Hope über das nächste Problem dar. Einerseits mußte sie sich darum kümmern, daß die beiden Jungen rasch wieder fit waren - was angesichts der Sturheit beider wahrscheinlich schon eine Herausforderung an sich darstellte - andrerseits war es äußerst wichtig sicher zu stellen, daß die zwei keine weiteren Fragen stellten, auf die sei keine Antworten geben konnte. Wenn man nur im Bett liegt und nichts tun kann, tendiert man zum Grübeln und zwei grüblerische Winchester konnte Hope wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Sie wußte auch schon, was sie tun würde.


	23. Awakening

Ja, das letzte Kapitel ist schon eine Weile her. Mir ist eine Geschichte mit einem Abgabetermin dazwischen gekommen. Aber jetzt geht es hier weiter. Voraussichtlich nach Ostern kommt dann das letzte Kapitel. Danach wird es eine längere Supernatural-Pause geben, Teil 2 der Trilogie kommt wahrscheinlich erst Mitte Sommer, inzwischen übersiedel ich und muß meine anderen Projekte auch weiter bringen.

* * *

Als Sam wieder aufwachte, war es draußen hell. Es lag zwar noch immer eine dicke weiße Schneeschicht auf der Landschaft, aber der jüngere Winchester glaubte, daß die Schneedecke langsam dünner wurde. Vielleicht konnten sie bald von hier weg? Oder war das Wunschdenken? Er rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Aber der erwartete Schwindelanfall - oder Kopfschmerz, Sam war sich selbst nicht ganz sicher, was er erwartet hatte - blieb aus. Er schlug die Decke zurück und stellte fest, daß er nur mit seiner Unterhose bekleidet war. Wann hatte Hope ihn ausgezogen? Und warum? Egal, er hatte wichtigeres zu tun. _Punkt eins: Sicherstellen, daß es Dean gut geht._ Sein Bruder lag am anderen Ende des Zimmers im Bett und schlief. Er hatte noch immer einen Schlauch unter der Nase, der ihn mit sauerstoffreicher Luft versorgte, aber sonst sah er schon viel besser aus. Die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen waren beinahe gänzlich verschwunden, das Gesicht kaum blasser als zu der Jahreszeit üblich. Nur die Wangen waren noch immer eingefallen. Dean sah nicht so aus, als hätte er Schmerzen, oder wäre bewußtlos. Er schien tatsächlich einfach nur zu schlafen. Sehr gut. _Punkt zwei: Schnell auf die Toilette, bevor..._ Als Sam im Badezimmer einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel machte, stellte er erstaunt fest, daß sein Gesicht so stoppelig war, als hätte er sich einige Tage nicht rasiert. Er _hatte _sich einige Tage nicht rasiert. Aber dieser Wildwuchs sah eher nach einer ganzen Woche aus und nicht nach ein oder zwei Tagen. Der jüngere Winchester betrachtete sein Spiegelbild nachdenklich und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Er hatte mit Dean gesprochen. Sie hatten beschlossen, daß der Käfer getötet werden mußte. Dann war Hope mit dem Insekt verschwunden. Dean war eingeschlafen und er... er hatte von Hope einen Tee gegen seine Kopfschmerzen bekommen, die dann tatsächlich auch besser geworden waren. Dann... dann mußte wohl auch er eingeschlafen sein. Aber... Sam schüttelte den Kopf. danach konnte er sich nicht erinnern nochmals aufgewacht zu sein. Sollte er wirklich beinahe eine Woche durchgeschlafen haben, so war das nichts Natürliches. Vielleicht eine Nachwirkung von seinem 'Gast'? Er mußte Hope fragen. Als Sam den Gang wieder betrat, fiel ihm ein leises Geräusch auf, das lauter wurde, als er die Treppen hinab stieg. Es war irgendeine Art von Gerät, aber er konnte es gerade nicht zuordnen. Hope war nicht in der Küche. Sie war auch nicht im Wohnzimmer. Stattdessen fand Sam sie in einem Raum, den er zuvor noch nicht betreten hatte. Das hier war anscheinend so eine Art Arbeitszimmer, denn Hope saß an einem großen Schreibtisch und hatte eine Nähmaschine in Betrieb, die das laute Geräusch verursachte. Und sie flickte gerade die Löcher in Deans blauer Jean. Der jüngere Winchester blieb verdutzt in der Türe stehen und beobachtete ihre Gastgeberin eine Weile sprachlos. "Hope, was tust du da?"

Hope erschrak ein wenig, als Sam plötzlich in der Türe zu ihrem Arbeitszimmer stand und sie anredete. Sie hatte ihn wirklich nicht kommen hören, was aber Anbetracht des Geräuschpegels auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Sie stoppe die Nähmaschine und beantwortete seine Frage: "Ich flicke diese armselige Beinbekleidung. Die Hälfte von eurem Zeug hat entweder Flecken, von denen ich gar nicht wissen will, wie sie verursacht wurden, oder ist durchlöchert. Um ersteres habe ich mich schon gekümmert. Jetzt versuche ich gerade diese Hose zu retten. Aber Junge, ihr macht es mir wirklich nicht leicht. Was zum Henker tut ihr eurem Gewand an?" Sam mußte unwillkürlich grinsen. Dad hatte sich auch immer darüber aufgeregt, wie schnell das Gewand seiner beiden Söhne löchrig und nur mehr als Putzlappen geeignet war. "Geister, Dämonen und der ganze andere Rest achtet leider nicht drauf, daß unser Gewand nicht beschädigt wird, wenn sie uns umzubringen versuchen." Hope schüttelte mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln den Kopf. "Schon gut, war nicht so gemeint. Ich weiß, daß ihr normalerweise andere Sorgen habt als die Salonfähigkeit eurer Kleidung. Ich hoffe, es stört nicht, daß ich mir daran zu schaffen gemacht habe. Aber ich dachte, ich könnte euch so vielleicht helfen. und außerdem drehe ich hier noch durch, solange wir eingeschneit sind, gib es nichts zu tun." Sam wirkte beinahe ein wenig enttäuscht. Den Grund dafür mußte Hope nicht lange suchen, denn er sagte: "Sind wir noch immer eingeschneit? Als ich eben aus dem Fenster geschaut habe, dachte ich, es liegt schon viel weniger Schnee..." Hope nickte. _Gute Beobachtungsgabe und wir nähern uns langsam dem Punkt, über den ich eigentlich nicht sprechen will..._ "Ja, es liegt auch weniger Schnee, aber die Straße ist noch nicht geräumt. Ich wurde heute morgen angerufen und sie haben zwar schon angefangen, aber heute werden sie wohl nicht mehr bis hier her kommen. Morgen aber sicher." "Du, Hope... sag mal, wie lange hab ich eigentlich geschlafen?" _Bingo._ "Warum...?" Hope hatte sich schon eine ganze Weile Gedanken gemacht, wie sie auf diese Frage antworten sollte. Aber ihr war nichts Gescheites eingefallen. "Naja, irgendwie ist das komisch. Ich bin eben aufgewacht. Das letzte, an das ich mich erinner, ist der Tee gegen Kopfschmerzen, den du mir gegeben hast, nachdem du den Käfer entsorgt hast. Und wenn ich mich in den Spiegel sehe, bin ich mir sicher, daß _einige _Tage seit dem vergangen sind." _Er klingt seltsam gefaßt. Keine Anschudigungen, keine Drohungen. Ich glaube nicht mal, daß er vor hat mir den Kopf abzureißen._ "Es sind sind ein paar vergangen...", antwortete sie ausweichend. "Hope, sag mir die Wahrheit. Ich flippe nicht aus oder so. Aber ich muß es wissen. Und wir müssen versuchen herauszufinden, ob das Entfernen des Käfers sonst noch irgendwelche anderen Auswirkungen hatte." _Oh... daher weht also der Wind. Andere Auswirkungen. Er denkt also, daß der Ohrwurm schuld ist. Ok..._ "6 Tage, Sam. Du hast sechs Tage geschlafen." Hope konnte zusehen, wie die Farbe aus Sams Gesicht wich. "Aber ich habe dich überwacht. Ich denke, das war einfach nur die Erschöpfung. Seelisch und körperlich. Ich habe sonst nichts gefunden. Mit dir ist alles in Ordnung." Der jüngere Winchester schien wieder ein wenig beruhigt und fragte: "Wie geht es Dean?" Hope wollte die Chance gleich nutzen. Bei Dean würde sie näher an der Wahrheit bleiben. "Gut. Du hast wahrscheinlich gesehen, daß er schläft?" Sie wartete sein Nicken ab, bevor sie fort fuhr: "Ich habe ein wenig nachhelfen müssen. Du kennst ihn ja. Er wäre nie im Bett liegen geblieben und es war überaus wichtig, daß er seine Lunge schont und strikte Bettruhe hält. Ich dachte, so ist es für ihn einfacher, wenn er alles verschläft. Und Sorgen mußte er sich um dich auch nicht machen. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht böse..." Sam schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Er wird dir den Kopf abreißen. Aber ganz ehrlich, ich glaube bis jetzt hätte ihn am liebsten noch jeder Arzt, der ihn behandeln hat müssen, ins Land der Träume geschickt. Du hast recht. Er wäre nie im Leben sechs Tage ruhig im Bett liegen geblieben, während ich mich nicht rühre. Du solltest dir nur überlegen, wie du ihm dies Entscheidung verkaufst. Ich werde dich unterstützen, aber ich kann dir trotzdem nicht versprechen, daß du nachher noch alle Zähne hast..." "Mach dir um mich mal keine Sorgen. Und was haltest du jetzt von einem Mittagessen?" Sie konnte den Magen des jüngeren Winchesters deutlich knurren hören.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Mittagessen kletterte Sam langsam wieder die Stiege hinauf. Er war schon wieder müde. Hatte er noch nicht genug geschlafen? Aber Hope war der Meinung, Dean würde noch den einen oder anderen Tag Bettruhe brauchen, bevor er sich wieder stundenlang in den Impala setzten konnte. Und währenddessen konnte Sam sowieso nicht viel machen. Vielleicht etwas recherchieren und nach dem nächsten Job suchen? Nein, das hatte Zeit bis sie beim Hotel angekommen waren. Der jüngere Winchester fand, daß sie sich beide noch einige Tage Auszeit verdient hatten und ein Hotel mit Zimmerservice klang richtig verlockend - auch wenn es hier bei Hope ebenfalls gemütlich war. Aber dort waren sie doch unter sich. Er konnte natürlich irgendetwas lesen aber ganz ehrlich? Keine Lust. Der jüngere Winchester legte sich wieder ins Bett und warf seinem Bruder noch einen prüfenden Blick zu, bevor er endgültig die Augen schloß und sich dem Schlaf hin gab. Er versank in wohlig weicher Finsternis aber irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf verschwand das kleine nagende Gefühl nicht, daß ihn beständig darauf hinzuweisen versuchte, daß er irgendetwas vergessen hatte...


	24. The Art of Healing

Doch 25 Kapitel... aber das letzte wird nicht allzu lange. Es ging sich nur einfach nicht mehr alles hier aus ;)

* * *

Als Dean wieder erwachte, war im schlecht. Sein ganzer Magen schmerzte und genauer betrachtet wunderte ihn das ein wenig. Sollte er nicht eher seine verletzte Lunge spüren? Der ältere Winchester horchte ein wenig in sich hinein. Nein. Das Unangenehmste zur Zeit war tatsächlich die Übelkeit. Seltsam. Er kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut. Erst so ein flaues Ziehen, das ihm sagen wollte: "Ignoriere dein Magenknurren nicht, davon geht der Hunger auch nicht weg!" und dann langsam löste sich normalerweise das flaue Gefühl mit Übelkeit ab. Kein Brechreiz, aber doch ein gewisses Unwohlsein. Dean versuchte zu blinzeln. Seine Augen waren verklebt, als hätte er sie lange Zeit nicht mehr geöffnet. Er hob seine linke Hand vorsichtig zum Gesicht und stellt dabei fest, daß sich seine Muskeln so müde anfühlten, als hätte er auch sie eine ganze Weile nicht bewegt. Das zusammen mit den fehlenden Schmerzen, der Übelkeit und den verklebten Augen irritierte den älteren Jäger. Wobei... _beunruhigte _entsprach wohl eher der Wahrheit. Dean rieb sich die Augen und schaffte es dann blinzelnd einen Blick in das Zimmer zu werfen. Er lag noch immer im Bett und rechts von ihm konnte er eine verschwommene Gestalt auf einem verschwommenen Bett mit einem verschwommenen Laptop erkennen. _Sam._ Allerdings kam nur ein Krächtzen aus seinem Mund und Tränen schossen in seine Augen. Deans Hals war staubtrocken und er war sich sicher, seine Stimmbänder fungierten gerade als Schmirgelpapier. Ein kläglicher Hustenanfall war der einzige Lohn für seine Bemühung. Plötzlich fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Stirn. "Dean?" erklang Sams Stimme ganz in der Nähe. "Ich hol dir was zu trinken. Ich bin gleich wieder da. Ok? Ich bin nur ganz kurz weg..." _Sammy, du klingst... besorgt. Es ist alles in Ordnung mit mir und ich werde schon nicht ausflippen, wenn du einen Sprung in die Küche machst, um ein Glas Wasser zu holen._ Der ältere Winchester versuchte ein Nicken und hoffte, daß sein Bruder die ungelenke Kopfbewegung richtig interpretieren würde. Eine Berührung an seiner Schulter holte ihn wieder zurück. _Ups, bin ich eingeschlafen?_ "Dean?" Sam war anscheinend wieder da. Der ältere Winchester blinzelte kurz und konnte neben seinem Bett die Umrisse einer Person erkennen. "Hope hat mir einen Trinkhalm gegeben. Versuch ein paar Schluck zu machen." Er spürte den Plastikhalm an seinen Lippen und machte einige gierige Schlucke, bevor sein Bruder das Wasser wieder weg nahm. "Hey, sachte... Wie geht's dir?" Dean öffnete seine Augen erneut und stellte fest, daß das Licht zwar noch immer brannte und ihm sofort Tränen in die Augen schossen, aber er schien sich langsam wieder an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Sam saß neben ihm am Bett und hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt. _Kein Grund zur Sorge, Sam, wirklich nicht._ "Gut" Das Krächzen war wenigstens schon als Wort zu erkennen und Dean mußte keinen erneuten Hustenanfall erdulden. Er versuchte sich ein wenig aufzustützen, was sich als schwerer herausstellte als angenommen, aber Sam half ihm sofort in eine sitzende Position. _Ich frage mich, warum du so besorgt bist, daß du die einfachsten Regeln vergißt, Sam. Du weißt, daß du mich nicht bemuttern sollst. Auf gar keinen Fall. Außer es ist echt übel._ "Ich schaff das auch alleine...", grummelte der ältere Winchester, als sein Bruder begann, die Decke wieder ein wenig hoch zu ziehen. Als Sam endlich aufhörte, an ihm, der Decke, dem Kopfkissen oder dem Bett herumzufummeln, grinste Dean ihn schief an und sagt: "Ich glaub, ich hab das Abendessen verpennt - ich hab schon richtig Magenschmerzen vor Hunger... Kannst du schaun, ob Hope vielleicht irgendwo noch was rumliegen hat?" Ein leichtes Lächen huschte über das Gesicht des jüngeren Jägers, als er nickte. "Natürlich." Er klopfte seinem Bruder zum Abschied noch freundschaftlich auf den Oberarm und stand dann auf. Kaum hatte er das Zimmer verlassen, stöhnte Dean auf und presste sich eine Hand auf den Bauch. Das war wirklich nicht lustig. _Hoffentlich bringt er mir irgendwas... wie 'ne Scheibe Brot oder Zwieback._ Aber Dean konnte ja wohl kaum vor seinem Bruder zugeben, daß er vor lauter Hunger kein _richtiges _Essen hinunter bekommen würde. _Er schaut jetzt schon besorgt genug aus - ich frage mich, was passiert ist..._ Der ältere Winchester warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Ja, er hatte eine Weile geschlafen, aber doch nicht lange genug, um Sams Verhalten zu rechtfertigen. Seiner Schätzung nach war er knappe 18 Stunden weg gewesen.

Unten in der Küche traf Sam auf Hope, die gerade aus ihrem Arbeitszimmer kam. Er dreht sich um und schenkte ihr ein breites Grinsen. "Er ist endlich aufgewacht."

Hope legte ihm ermunternd eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, er würde demnächst wieder zu sich kommen. Und wie geht es ihm?"

Sam deutete auf die Küche und ging ein paar Schritte zum Kühlschrank. "Er hat Hunger - und ich glaube ihm ist ziemlich übel."

"Übelkeit... Ja, wenn er einen empfindlichen Magen hat, kann das zu den Nebenwirkungen zählen...", sagte Hope langsam.

"Ich soll ihm etwas zu Essen mitbringen. Hast du noch eine Scheibe Brot oder so?" _Empfindlicher Magen... gut, daß Dean das nicht gehört hat. Wobei... bei dem Schrott, den der immer in sich hinein stopft, kann ich mir das eigentlich gar nicht vorstellen._

"Natürlich, in der Brotdose, bedien dich. Ich werde ihn nachher untersuchen und ich denke, er bekommt noch eine Dosis, allerdings eine schwächere..."

"Dean wird dich sowas von umbringen, wenn er das rausbekommt...", grinste Sam sie an.

Hope schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Wir werden sehn..."

Sam schnitt zwei dünne Scheiben von dem halben Laib ab, den er in der Dose fand und legte sie auf einen Teller. "Soll ich dich holen, wenn er fertig ist? Oder kommst du für die Untersuchung einfach rauf?"

"Ich denke, ich komme in ein paar Minuten. Ich hab hier noch etwas zu tun."

Sam nahm den Teller und eine Wasserflasche und stieg wieder die Treppen hinauf. Sein Bruder lag immer noch so im Bett, wie er ihn zurückgelassen hatte. _Ein Zeichen dafür, daß es ihm doch nicht so gut geht, wie er behauptet hat. Und ja, ich weiß, moderne Medizin und alles, aber es macht mich doch ein wenig nervös, wenn er sich tagelang nicht rührt. Hoffentlich ist die nächste Dosis wirklich geringer. Nochmal eine Woche sitzen und darauf warten, wann und ob er wieder aufwacht, brauch ich nicht unbedingt._ Sam stellte die Flasche und den Teller in Deans Reichweite ab und setzte sich wieder auf den Rand des Bettes. Er beobachtete seinen Bruder nachdenklich, wie der völlig uncharakteristisch langsam ein halbes Brot aß und dann einige Augenblicke mit geschlossenen Augen da lag. _So leicht täuscht du mich nicht, Dean. Und der Kübel steht auch schon unter deinem Bett - nur aus reiner Vorsicht._ Aber anstatt etwas zu sagen, nahm der jüngere Winchester das Glas mit Wasser und drückte es seinem Bruder in die Hand, sobald der sich wieder einigemaßen gesammelt hatte.

"Hope meinte, das wäre eine Nebenwirkung von den Medikamenten, die sie dir gegeben hat."

"Was?"

"Die Übelkeit."

"Nah, mir geht's gut. Nur ein bißchen flau, weil ich fast verhungert wäre."

_Ja, sicher Dean._ Sam beobachtete, wie sein Bruder ein paar vorsichtige Schlucke machte, bevor er das Glas zurück gab und ihn von oben bis unten musterte.

"Und wie geht's dir, Sam? Alles in Ordnung da oben? Oder hörst du noch immer Engel, die von der Apokalypse erzählen?"

"Dean, das ist nicht lustig." _Wirklich nicht. Ich weiß nicht mal, was du da zitieren willst, aber danke für den Versuch mich aufzumuntern. Klappt nicht. _

Dean hob die Augenbrauen. "Also...?"

"Ich bin in Ordnung. Keine Nachwirkungen. Keine Folgeschäden."

Dean grinste zufrieden. "Gut so, Sammy..."

Der jüngere Winchester rollte seufzend mit den Augen, schaffte es aber nicht, die Erleichterung ganz aus seiner Stimme zu verdrängen: "Ich heiße Sam."

"Und was hast du so die ganze Zeit getrieben, während ich geschlafen habe?", wechselte Dean das Thema

"Ein wenig Recherchiert..."

"Ein neuer Gig?"

"Nein, ich dachte, wir werden, wie ursprünglich geplant, ein paar Tage im Hotel ausspannen. Es reicht, wenn ich mich dort nach einem neuen Job für uns umsehe."

"Zimmerservice, Whirlpool, Minibar... ja, das klingt gut."

"Die Dusche hier ist aber auch nicht schlecht. Hast du die Massagedüsen ausprobiert?"

"Nein, werd ich aber, sobald ich wieder aufstehen darf... Hat Hope dir irgendwas gesagt? Ich hab ja keine Ahnung, womit sie mich vollgepumpt hat, aber ich spüre weder den Bruch noch sonst irgendeine Verletzung. Das ist echt guter Stoff. Sie muß uns den Namen geben, damit wir in Zukunft gezielt danach verlangen können. Und ein bißchen davon für unsre Autoapotheke wäre auch nicht schlecht."

_Oh Dean, wenn du wüßtest..._ "Ich werd's ihr sagen."

Hope lächelte ein wenig, als Sam wieder hinauf zu seinem Bruder ging. Seine Naivität war ein guter Nährboden und inzwischen vertraute er ihr soweit, daß er keine ihrer Handlungen mehr in Frage stellte. Dean würde da eine härtere Nuß zu knacken sein. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und bereitete eine weitere Dosis vor. Die Kräuter mußten ganz genau abgemischt werden. Sie wollte dem älteren Winchester ja nicht schaden, sondern ihn nur so lange ruhig stellen, bis die Verletzungen einigermaßen verheilt waren. Ein paar Tage noch. Sicher keine ganze Woche mehr. Außerdem fügte sie die selbe Mischung hinzu, die auch Sam handzahm, gemacht hatte. Keine Fragen mehr, auf die sie keine Antworten geben konnte. Am besten wäre es, wenn die beiden Jungen ihre Zweifel vergessen würde. Dafür würden sie ihren ganzen Besuch hier vergessen müssen. Hope nickte langsam. Ja, das war machbar, wenn auch nicht leicht. Nur Kräuter würde da nicht ausreichen. Aber es war nicht nur zu ihrem Schutz. Es würde auch den Winchesters sehr viel Ärger ersparen. Auch wenn sie beide mochte und ihre Gesellschaft gerne öfters geniesen würde, Hope hatte schon vor sehr langer Zeit gelernt, daß man vom Leben selten das bekam, das man sich erhoffte. Sie goß siedendes Wasser auf die Kräuter und rührte mit einem Löffel aus Olivenholz vorsichtig um. 3...2...1... Hope leerte die Flüssigkeit durch ein Sieb in eine Tasse und vermengte alles mit einem kühlen, süßlich riechenden Gemisch aus Ahornsirup und Wasser. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Sam war jetzt sein knappen 2 Minuten oben mit seinem Bruder. Das reichte. Sie wollte nicht unbedingt riskieren, daß Sam in seiner Naivität Dean erzählte, daß er 8 Tage durchgeschlafen hatte. Der ältere Winchester würde Fragen stellen. Sie nahm die Tasse und stieg die Treppe hinauf.

Dean lies die Untersuchung über sich ergehen. Er erduldete sogar die unzähligen Fragen ohne Gemurre. Die klebrige Medizin hatte seinen rumorenden Magen besänftigt und er fühlte Müdigkeit durch seine Knochen empor steigen. Das Bett war kuschelig warm und soo bequem... Es war ein herrliches Gefühl und Dean wollte es noch ein wenig länger auskosten, bevor ihn der Schlaf endgültig übermannte. Wenn der dafür dumme Fragen beantworten musste, war das ein kleines Übel. Er blinzelte. Hope war weg. _Wann ist das denn passiert? Ich glaube, ich schlafe wirklich jeden Moment ein._ Sam saß neben ihm und hatte seine Hand genommen. _Was soll das, Sammy? Händchenhalten beim Einschlafen? Wir sind doch beide schon lange aus dem Alter raus..._ Warme Dunkelheit umgab ihn. Eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Wange. Er öffnete die Augen und da war die Schwarzhaarige wieder. Neben ihm. Im Bett. Cool. Er drehte sich ein wenig und stellte fest, daß weder er noch sie bekleidet waren. Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. _Also der Traum gefällt mir. So schnell muß ich nicht wieder aufwachen._ Die Frau beugte sich vor und ihre Lippen berührten sein.

Sam warf Dean einen Blick zu - wahrscheinlich den dreißigsten heute. _Ein Tag hat 24 Stunden, ich bin etwa 12 davon wach und von denen nochmals 7 Stunden hier. Wenn ich im Durchschnitt alle 10 Minuten nach Dean sehe, heißt das, daß ich mindestens 42 Mal an einem Tag kontrolliere, ob alles mit ihm in Ordnung ist. Verdammt! Ich mache Textaufgaben? Ich glaube, ich brauch 'ne Pause..._ Sam klappte den Laptop zu und stand langsam auf. Seine Muskeln waren verspannt und als er sich streckte knackte es an mehr Stellen, als er zählen konnte. Er stiegt langsam die Stufen hinunter und überlegte, was er tun konnte. Laut Hope würde Dean noch mindestens einen weiteren Tag schlafen. Und dann wahrscheinlich noch einen benötigen, bevor er sich von seiner langen Bettlägrigkeit so weit erholt hatte, daß er sich wieder für mehrere Stunden in den Impala setzen konnte - auf den Beifahrersitz! Sam hatte also noch einige Zeit totzuschlagen. _Vielleicht borge ich mir noch ein Buch von Hope aus?_ Das über mittelalterliche Zauberkräuter klang recht viel versprechend. Er traf ihrer Gastgeberin in der Küche an, wo sie Erdäpfel schälte. "Hoi, Sam. Was gibt's?", fragte sie ohne aufzublicken. _Eigentlich war ich leise, aber ich bin auch nicht direkt geschlichen... Natürlich weiß sie, daß ich es bin. Dean schläft ja noch. Trotzdem läuft es mir jedes Mal den Rücken hinunter, wenn sie das macht. _"Hey. Ich dachte, ich borge mir noch eines deiner Bücher aus. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast..." "Nein, kein Problem. Magst du mir vielleicht ein wenig helfen? Ich mache gerade unser Abendessen. Bist du mit dem letzten schon durch? Was war das noch schnell? Irgendeines von den Indianer-Büchern, oder?" "Ja", antwortete Sam mit einem Lächeln. "Falls du irgendwelche Fragen hast..." Sam nahm sich ein Messer, einen Erdäpfel und begann ihn klein zu schneiden, während er die erste Frage formulierte.

Als Dean erwachte, war das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen wieder da. Aber es war lange nicht so stark wie beim letzten Mal. Er blieb noch einige Augenblick im Bett liegen, genoß die Erinnerung an seinen Traum und fragte sich erneut, wie so viel Handlung in so wenig Zeit passieren konnte. Irgendwann hatte er gelesen, daß man nur wenige Augenblicke lang träumt, bevor man aufwacht. Egal, Hauptsache der Traum ist gut. Und dieser war _wirklich_ gut gewesen. Diese Schwarzhaarige... Bei dem Gedanken pfiff er leise. Er setzte sich langsam auf - diesmal mit deutlich weniger Problemen - und stellte fest, daß er alleine im Raum war. Er fasste den Entschluss aufzustehen, kontrollierte aber vorher sicherheitshalber, ob er noch an irgendeinem Gerät hing. Ja, ein Klips auf seinem rechten Zeigefinger maß sowohl die Sauerstoffsättigung seines Blutes als auch den Pulsschlag. _Einen Vorteil hat es, wenn man schon oft genug aus einem Krankenhaus ohne Zustimmung der Ärzte raus ist. Man weiß, wie die Dinger abgedreht werden._ Dean betätigte den richtigen Schalter und zog sich dann das Hütchen vom Finger. Der ältere Winchester stellte die Beine auf den Boden und stand ganz vorsichtig und langsam auf, eine Hand an der Wand. Er hatte seine Knie noch nicht ganz durchgedrückt, als ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde und er sich im nächsten Moment rücklinks auf dem Bett wieder fand. _Ok, nächster Versuch..._ Beim zweiten Anlauf klappte es deutlich besser. Dean mußte zwar eine Minute stehen bleiben, bis er sich sicher war, den Weg bis zur Türe zu schaffen, aber dann ging das eigentlich ganz gut. Seine Schritte waren ein wenig ungelenk und die Muskeln steif, aber er kam an sein Ziel. Es war ein sehr surreales Bild, daß sich ihm bot, als er endlich die Treppen hinter sich gelassen hatte. Sam stand in der Küche und war mit Gemüse schneiden beschäftigt. Es fehlte nur mehr die Kochschürze. Sam, der noch nie freiwillig Küchenarbeit erledigt hatte, wenn es nicht irgendeinen anderen Weg gegeben hatte. Sam kochte. Dean fand den Gedanken so schräg, daß er erst zu spät bemerkte, daß seine Knie nachgaben und ihn Dunkelheit umschloss.

* * *

In einer Woche übersiedle ich, falls es also nicht noch in dieser Woche ein weiteres (letztes) Kapitel gibt, wird's wohl bis mitte Mai dauern...


	25. Oblivion

Als Hope plötzlich den Kopf hob und in erschrockenem Tonfall und mit entsetztem Blick den Namen seines Bruders flüsterte, brauchte der jüngere Winchester erst einen Augenblick, bevor er reagieren konnte. Nachdem er sich endlich umgedreht hatte, war ihre Gastgeberin schon zu Dean geeilt und hatte verhindert, daß sein Bruder hart mit dem Kopf auf den Parkettboden aufschlug. War er so ins Kochen vertieft gewesen, daß er nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie sein Bruder hinunter gekommen war? Sein Bruder, der offensichtlich nicht gerade in Höchstform war und es ziemlich sicher nicht darauf angelegt hatte, sich an sie ran zu schleichen? Der jüngere Jäger schalt sich selbst für seine mangelnde Wachsamkeit. Mit seinen langem Beinen benötigte Sam nur zwei Schritte um zu den beiden zu gelangen und der Frau ihre menschliche Last abzunehmen. Der ältere Jäger blinzelte zwar schon wieder ein wenig verwirrt, wirkte aber sonst noch zu weggetreten, um die paar Meter bis zur Couch auf eigenen Beinen zu schaffen. Sam trug ihn mehr oder weniger. Vorsichtig setzte er seinen Bruder auf dem weichen Polstermöbel ab, lehnte ihn so an die Rückenlehne, daß er mehr oder weniger aufrecht saß und ging vor ihm in die Knie. "Hey, Dean. Eigentlich solltest du noch gar nicht auf den Beinen sein..." Der ältere Winchester bewegte den Kopf ein wenig und richtete einen noch immer etwas unfokussierten Blick auf seinen jüngeren Bruder. "...auf den Beinen...?" Sam hörte die Unzufriedenheit deutlich in den wenigen Worten mitschwingen. Offensichtlich war Dean nicht weggetreten genug gewesen, um zumindest teilweise mitzubekommen, wie er den Weg zur Couch 'zurückgelegt' hatte. "Du bist so lange gelegen...", aber Sam wurde von Hope unterbrochen, die mit einem Glas Wasser neben den Brüdern auftauchte und es Dean reichte, während sie sagte: "Sam, das war nur bedingt eine orthostatische Synkope." Der jüngere Winchester war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber er bildete sich ein, daß Hope seinem Bruder eben zugezwinkert hatte. Er drehte den Kopf zu ihrer Gastgeberin. "Eine was?" "Ein Kreislaufkollaps? Aber wie gesagt, das war nicht die Hauptursache. Du hast es vorhin selbst gesagt, er sollte noch gar nicht auf den Beinen sein. Der Spiegel der Muskelrelaxantien in seinem Blut ist noch relativ hoch. Aber egal. Schön, dich zu sehen, Dean. Ich mach dir am besten einen stärkenden Tee und du leistest uns beim Abendessen Gesellschaft."

Natürlich war Hope ein wenig besorgt, als Dean plötzlich bei ihnen auftauchte und noch dazu Ohnmächtig wurde. Verwundert war sie allerdings nicht. Sie wußte, daß der ältere Winchester einen verdammten Dickkopf hatte und geahnt, daß es mehr als die paar Reste brauchte, die jetzt noch in seinem Blut waren, um ihn ans Bett zu fesseln. Sie hatte nur gehofft, daß dieser Zeitpunkt erst morgen früh kommen würde. Jetzt mußte sie sich erst mal darum kümmern, daß sich die beiden Brüder wieder beruhigten. Sam war nahe dran vor Sorge zu hyperventilieren und Dean in seinem Stolz derart beschähmt, daß sie ihm am liebsten mit einer Pfanne eins übergebraten hätte. Aber eines nach dem anderen. Sie holte ein Glas Wasser für den älteren Jäger und hörte, wie Sam gerade versuchte, seinen Bruder zu beruhigen - was natürlich ein Vorwand dafür war, sich selbst zu beruhigen. "Sam, das war nur bedingt eine orthostatische Synkope.", unterbrach sie ihn und versuchte ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Hope wußte, das war billig. Aber wie heißt es so schön? Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel... Dean warf erst ihr und dann seinem verwirrt wirkendem Bruder einen Blick zu. Hope zwinkerte dem älteren Winchester verschmitzt zu. _Siehst du, Dean, Geek-boy weiß nicht immer alles. Genieß den seltenen Moment. Er gehört alleine dir. _Sie war zufrieden, beide Jungs waren abgelenkt. Dann weiter zu Problem numero zwei: Dean mußte so rasch als möglich eine Dosis abbekommen. Hope machte sich daran, den Tee herzurichten und überlegte dabei, daß es eigentlich an der Zeit war, ihrer Mischung einen Namen zu verpassen. _Happy? Shiny? Nein, das klingt nach 'ner Droge. Anti-Paranoia? Blä, kein klingender Name. Faith... Good Faith.. Gaith?_ Es hatte schon einen Grund, warum sie nicht in der Werbebranche tätig war. Als Texter war sie keinen Pfifferling wert. Wenigstens war die Mischung deutlich besser. Sie brachte Dean den Tee, den sie wieder mit Ahornsirup auf eine genießbare Temperatur abgekühlt hatte. Der ältere Winchester trank die Tasse gierig leer und Hope konnte ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht ganz unterdrücken, als er nach mehr verlangte. Ja, Dean würde mehr bekommen.

Hope bestand darauf, daß sie noch einen ganzen weiteren Tag bei ihr verbrachten. Dean fand das unnötig, aber Sam war dieses Mal nicht auf seiner Seite und zwei gegen eins hatte er leider keine Chance. Also beschloß er, das Beste aus der Situation zu machen, packte nach dem Frühstück eine Garnitur frisches Gewand und machte sich mit dem Vorsatz Richtung Badezimmer auf, selbiges für mindestens die nächste Stunde zu blockieren. Er wollte die Massagedusche ausprobieren... unter anderem. Besagte Düsen stellten sich als mindestens so gut heraus, wie von seinem Bruder angepriesen. Und Dean war sich sicher, schon mehr Wasser verbraucht zu haben, als eine kleine Ortschaft an einem ganzen Tag, als er sich endlich dazu aufraffte, das Duschgel zu nehmen und sich... Moment... Aus der Flasche mit dem blauen Inhalt, die Flasche, die der die letzten Male benutzt hatte, aus dieser Flasche strömte ihm ein betörender Geruch nach Blumenzeug entgegen - Blumen! Verdutzt kontrollierte er nochmals die Flasche. Ja, es war die richtige. _Danke, Sam. Danke, daß du mich deswegen nicht verarscht hast. Danke, daß du diesen extrem schwulen Geruch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ertragen hast. Dafür hast du echt 'was gut. Dafür höre ich sogar Pet Shop Boys, wenn du das möchtest... zumindest ein paar Lieder... Bis meine Ohren zu bluten beginnen, oder eine Ader in meinem Gehirn platzt. Versprochen._ Er stellte die Flasche rasch zurück und machte sich daran, mit seiner Nase die Alternativen zu erkunden. Bei einer braun-gelben Mischung wurde er fündig. Das war zwar auch nicht unbedingt ein Geruch, der in sein Schema passte, aber er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Er würde Hope sogar um eine Flasche zum Mitnehmen bitten. Dean schloß die Augen, als der Geruch nach Zimt, Vanille, Anis und Plätzchen an sich die Duschkabine erfüllte.

Sam nutze den letzten Tag dafür, sich Notizen zu machen. Und darauf zu achten, daß Dean sich schonte. Er hatte etliche der Bücher, die er in den letzten Tagen gelesen hatte, zu einem Stapel geschlichtet und sich damit und seinem Laptop auf die Couch verzogen. Ihm gegenüber lümmelte sein Bruder die meiste Zeit und zappte durch die diversen Sender. Von Hope war die meiste Zeit keine Spur zu sehen. Der jüngere Winchester blickte immer wieder von seinen Notizen auf und musterte seinen Bruder. Dean schien es wirklich wieder gut zu gehen. Er war noch nicht wieder ganz auf dem Damm, ja. Aber nichts wies mehr darauf hin, daß er noch vor so kurzer Zeit bettlägrig gewesen war. Der ältere Winchester war noch immer etwas blasser als sonst. Und er wurde deutlich schneller müde als normalerweise. Aber damit konnte Sam leben. Er mußte nur sicherstellen, daß der richtige Wincherster am Steuer des Impalas saß, wenn sie sich wieder auf den Weg machten. Und er würde darauf achten, daß sein Bruder es auch im Hotel langsam an ging. Sie hatten Zeit. Sam plante nicht, innerhalb der ersten paar Tage ernsthaft nach einem neuen Job zu suchen. Und heute - heute war er fest dazu entschlossen, das letzte bißchen Zeit zu nutzen, daß er mit diesen außergewöhnlichen Büchern verbringen konnte. Manche der Informationen konnten schon bei der nächsten Jagd den ausschlaggebenden Unterschied ausmachen. Außerdem mußte er unbedingt noch mit Hope sprechen. Das Zeug, das sie in den Beutel gefüllt hatte, der unter seinem Kopfkissen lag, es wirkte Wunder. So ruhig und erholsam hatte er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr geschlafen. Der jüngere Winchester nahm sich fest vor, sie nochmals nach dem Inhalt zu fragen. Sie hatte es ihm zwar schon kurz nach ihrer Ankunft hier gesagt, aber Sams Gedächtnis wies in den letzten Tagen unangenehme Lücken auf. Aber er machte sich deswegen keine Sorgen. Nach dem Zwischenfall mit dem... _Käfer_... ja, Käfer in seinem Kopf, war das wohl zu erwarten gewesen. Er mußte die Ereignisse der letzten Tage bald zusammenschreiben, bevor er irgendetwas Wichtiges vergessen konnte. Im Hotel. Ja, im Hotel würde er die Zeit dafür finden. Jetzt waren diese Bücher wichtiger.

Nach dem Frühstück hatte Hope die letzte Dosis für die Jungs hergerichtet, die sie hier unter ihrem Dach erhalten würden. Sie hatte zwar ein kleines Bißchen ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn eigentlich hatte sie sich geschworen, niemanden so zu manipulieren, aber dieses Mal hatte sie keine andere Wahl gehabt. Die Alternative, beide in ihr Verderben und ihren Tod laufen zu lassen, beide Augen zuzumachen und den Kopf in den Sand zustecken, während die Winchesters ihren letzten Kampf ausfochten, war nie wirklich eine Alternative gewesen. In einer Thermosflasche hatte sie die letzte Dosis mit genügend Ahornsirup vermischt, daß der Tee gut schmecken würde. Hope machte sich daran, Brote zu schmieren. Laut Sam wollten die beiden in ein Hotel, einige Stunden entfernt. Wie sie die beiden kannte, würden sie ohne Pause bis dort hin fahren. Und dann war eine Stärkung natürlich eine gute Idee. Sie belegte die Sandwiches mit dünn gehobelten Gurkenscheiben und Karottenraspeln, zwei Lagen Käse, etwas Schinken und ein Klacks Mayonnaise. Hoffentlich würde Dean das auch essen...

Sam war mit Packen beinahe fertig. Dean saß auf seinem Bett und schaute ihm gelangweilt zu. Der ältere Winchester war der Bitte seines Bruders beinahe mit Begeisterung nachgekommen, sich zu schonen und ihm das Einpacken ihrer Sachen zu überlassen - wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war. Das schrie eigentlich nach Rache. Daß Sam selbst angeboten hatte, die lästige Arbeit zu übernehmen, spielte dabei keine Rolle. Es ging um Deans Mimik. Und ums Prinzip. Sam schulterte eine der beiden Taschen und machte sich daran, sie ins Auto zu bringen. Als er das Haus erneut betrat, beschloß er, die Toilette im Erdgeschoß zu benutzen. Sie würden in wenigen Minuten aufbrechen und wahrscheinlich bis zum Hotel keinen Halt mehr machen. Besser jetzt austreten, als sich dann von Dean den Vorschlag anhören müssen, in eine leere Bierflasche zu pinkeln. Als der jüngere Winchester das letzte Blatt Toilettenpapier der Rolle benutzte, wußte er, wie er es seinem Bruder heimzahlen konnte. zugegeben, der Streich war nicht unbedingt genial. Eher kindisch. Aber was soll's. Wichtig ist nur das Ergebnis. Nachdem Sam die zweite Sporttasche über seine Schulter geworfen hatte, sagte er zu seinem Bruder: "Komm. Wir können uns verabschieden." Er wartete, bis sie auf der Treppe waren, bevor er Dean den Vorschlag machte: "Du solltest hier noch aufs Klo gehen. Dann können wir länger fahren." Der ältere Winchester nickte, als beide eine sehr unerfreute Stimme aus dem Erdgeschoß brüllen hörten: "Jungs! Wer von euch war als letztes hier unten Pinkeln?!" Sam bekam einen roten Kopf. Dean hätte die leere Rolle finden müssen, nicht Hope. "Das war wohl ich...", antwortete er ein wenig verlegen. Aus der geschlossenen Toilettentüre folgte eine Triade darüber, daß Männer offenslichtlich nicht fähig sind, so einfache Dinge, wie das nachfüllen von Toilettenpapier zu bewerkstelligen und einige andere ähnliche Dinge. Er fühlte, wie sein Bruder ihm einen freundschaftlichen Schlag gegen die Schulter gab und hörte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme, ohne sich umdrehen zu müssen. "Mann, Sammy, du weißt echt, wie man bei einer Frau einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterläßt." "Ach, halt's Maul..." "Mistkerl. "Idiot."


	26. Preview: Beyond all Hope

Faraway ist aus. Allerdings geht die Geschichte weiter. Wahrscheinlich erst diesen Sommer, aber ein kurzes Preview gibt es schon jetzt. Mehr Infos in meinem Profil.

* * *

**Von:**  
**An:** Sam  
**Betreff:** Zeug

Hey Sam,

Wenn Du das liest, bin ich entweder tot oder liege im Koma. Wahrscheinlich ersteres. Klingt ziemlich theatralisch, meinst Du nicht? Entspricht aber mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit der Wahrheit. Ich hab's so eingerichtet, daß das Mail rausgeht, wenn ich länger als 'ne Woche nicht online war. Also tot. Ich sende Dir hier alles, was Du zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht erhalten hast. Und so wie es zur Zeit aussieht, haben mich wohl die Dämonen am Gewissen. Trink einen auf mich.

Du wolltest, daß ich über eine gewisse Hope aus Jordan, Montana, Nachforschungen anstelle. Im Anhang sende ich dir alles, was ich über sie rausbekommen habe. Leider ist das nicht allzu viel. Aber schau dir das Zeug selbst an.

Wie gesagt, trinkt einen auf mich.

Ash

--

Als Sam das Email ein zweites Mal gelesen hatte, warf er einen abwesenden Blick aus dem Fenster. Er wußte nicht genau, warum er heute daran gedacht hatte, diese uralte und eigentlich schon seit Jahren inaktive Emailadresse zu kontrollieren. Er hatte vieles erwartete. Viel Spam. Aber wirklich nicht, daß er ein Mail von Ash finden würde. Ein Email, daß inzwischen schon einige Monate alt war. Es erinnerte ihn wieder an die vielen Toten, für die er sich auch mitverantwortlich fühlte. Oh, Ash... Er hatte den komischen Kauz echt gemocht. Ash war ein Genie gewesen. Und Genies sind eben manchmal ein wenig... eigensinnig, abgedreht... Hope... Moment... Er laß das Mail zum dritten Mal. Er konnte sich an keine Hope erinnern. Obwohl... irgendwie schwach kam ihm der Name doch bekannt vor. Sam öffnete das Attachment und begann die Dateien zu dekomprimieren. Vielleicht würden Ashs Funde seinem Gedächtnis wieder auf die Sprünge helfen.


End file.
